Rescue me
by bella004
Summary: Charlie misshandelt Bella schon seit sie noch ein Kind war. Wenn ihre älteren Zwillingsbrüder zu Besuch kommen, werden sie die schreckliche Wahrheit über das Leben ihrer Schwetser herausfinden? Übersetzung der FF von Moonchild707
1. Charlie

Kapitel 1

-Charlie-

„Isabella", hörte ich Charlie kreischen. Augenblick spannt sich mein Körper an und ich lief die Treppen nach unten. Ich flog regelrecht in unsere kleine Küche, in der Hoffnung nicht zu spät zu sein.

Er klang böse und ich wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt werden. Niemand würde ihn jetzt stoppen, jetzt wo Mom gestorben ist. Sie war die einzige, die wusste, was er mir antat.

„Hier bin ich", sagte ich. Charlie schien etwas beschwipst zu sein. Er hielt ein Bier in seiner Hand und taumelte gefährlich.

„Was zum Teufel machst du?", lallte er. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick. Ich hatte in meinem Zimmer einen Roman gelesen, in der Hoffnung, es wäre etwas geschehen oder so, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen.

„Nichts, Sir." Erwiderte ich kleinlaut. Charlie knurrte ärgerlich und ich fühlte, wie er mein Kinn anhob.

„Lüg mich nicht an Bitch. WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?", schrie er mich an. Ich schreckte zurück. „Gelesen." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Gelesen", wiederholte er, um diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Ja, Sir." Sagte ich, darauf bedacht, gelassen und gefasst zu wirken. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war ich nach der letzten Nacht ziemlich wund. Er war ziemlich grob und ich zu schwach und zu klein, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Es war schon immer besser Charlie das tun zu lassen, was er wollte. Es machte ihn glücklicher und er hörte früher auf, als wenn ich mich gewehrt hätte.

„WAS VERDAMMT", kreischte er ärgerlich. Er riss an meinen Haaren und zog meinen Kopf zurück. Ich wimmerte laut, aus purer Angst. Brutal schlug er mich ins Gesicht und damit zu Boden. Schnell blinzelte ich die schwarzen Flecken weg, die mir die Sicht verschleierten. Ich musste selbstbewusst bleiben. Ich wusste, dass ich es wieder werden würde, wenn ich es schaffen sollte, ihm zu entkommen, bevor er es getan hatte. Ich griff meinen ohnehin schon verletzten Arm und zog mich hoch. Er war nun in einer betrunkenen Rage. Ich hatte Angst. Letztes Mal als er das getan hatte, vor ein paar Wochen, er es nicht so gut ausgegangen. Er erzählte seinen Mitarbeitern, dass sie ausgeraubt wurde, aber ich wusste es besser. Ich hatte zugeschaut, als er brutal meine Mom getötet hatte. Wenn nur Emmett und Jasper es wüssten…

Er schleuderte mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er fortfuhr, mich anzuschreien und Sachen nach mir zuwerfen. Ich schluchzte aus Angst. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Ich brauchte nur noch zwei weitere Jahre, dann könnte ich meiner persönlichen Hölle entkommen. Eine Träne rann mein Gesicht herunter, er wurde noch ärgerlicher. Er stürmt zu mir rüber und schlug mich erneut.

„Du wirst mich nie wieder anlügen, hast du das verstanden?", fragte er. Sein Gesicht direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich wimmerte und nickte schnell. Ich fühlte seine Hand wieder über meiner Wange. Ich schrie durch den Effekt.

„Antworte mir richtig", schrie er.

„Ja, Sir", sagte ich atemlos. Ich wusste, ich würde bald das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Gut. Mach mir Abendessen und geh ins Bett", sagte er. Ich nickte schnell, als er mich gehen ließ. Ich stolperte in die Küche, als er den Fernseher einschaltete, machte ich ihm Essen. Ich entschied mich für Speck und Eier, dabei sah ich, dass ich wohl wieder zum Lebensmittelgeschäft gehen müsste. Gerade als ich fertig wurde, klingelte das Telefon.

„GEH RAN", schrie Charlie. Ich rannte zum Telefon.

„Hallo?", flüsterte ich. Ich war momentan heiser. Ich konnte Gelächter und Gekicher durch das Telefon hören.

„Bells?", hörte ich die Stimme fragen. Ich war geschockt sie zu hören. Ich hatte Emmett jetzt seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.

„Em?", fragte ich nun mit lauterer Stimme.

„Bells", kreischte er. Ich hörte ein paar Gepiepe und ein weiteres Telefon wurde zu unserem Gespräch zugeschaltet.

„Sind sie dran gegangen?", hörte ich die leise, ruhige Stimme, die meiner so ähnlich war.

„Jasper", sagte ich glücklich.

Jasper und Emmett sind meine älteren Zwillingsbrüder. Vor einem Jahr waren sie wegen des Colleges in eine kleine Stadt namens Forks gezogen. Dad und ich leben in einem Vorort, etwa eine Stunde von der Stadt entfernt. Ich vermisste meine Brüder wirklich. Alleinschon deshalb, das es nie so schlimm gewesen war, als sie noch da waren. Sicher wurde mein Vater gewalttätig zu mir und meiner Mom, aber nur wenn sie nicht zu Hause waren. Sie liebten mich und unsere Mom so sehr und waren so beschützerisch.

„Hallo Schatz", sagte Jasper. Jazz war wesentlich weniger überschwänglich als Em. Em war immer jemand, der überreagierte, Lausbubenstreiche spielte und sich selbst in Gefahr brachte. Dagegen war Jazz ruhig und glücklich. Er war mehr väterlich zu mir. Sehr unterschiedlich zu jedem den ich kannte.

„Was ist los Jungs", fragte ich. Sie hatten seit Wochen nach Mutter Tod nicht mehr angerufen. Ich wusste, dass sie der Tod hart getroffen hatte.

„Bellsy, wir haben eine Überraschung", sagte Emmett aufgeregt. Ich verspannte mich unfreiwillig, da ich wusste, dass Überraschungen nie gut für mich ausgingen. Emmett verstand meine Stille als Spannung.

„Rate was", fragt er. Ich hörte Jasper kichern wegen seiner Überschwänglichkeit.

„Was", fragte ich völlig entsetzt.

„WIR KOMMEN EUCH BESUCHEN", schrie er. Ich kläffte aus Schock und Freude.

„Was war das?", fragte Jasper. Ich brauchte eine Ausrede.

„Dad. Irgendjemand muss wohl verlieren", erwiderte ich. Dad war Baseballsüchtig. Emmett schnaubte.

„Gut. Gut. Jemand muss exzentrischem Mund haben", sagte er. Ich kicherte nervös.

„Hör auf. Das solltest du ihm lieber selber sagen."

„.", sagte Em. Ich brachte das schnurlose Telefon zu Dad. Ich übergab es ihm wortlos und er betrachtete mich argwöhnisch.

„Chief Swan", grunzte er. Ich konnte Emmetts übertriebenes Gekreische am anderen Ende der Leitung hören. Dad schaute verärgert.

„Wie morgen?", fragte er. Ich sah wie er mich böse anguckte. Er redete weitere Minuten.

„Ist mir egal. Frag sie", sagte er und gab mir das Telefon.

„Hallo?", fragte ich. Emmett lachte.

„Bellsy, wir kommen morgen zu euch mit drei Freunden", sagte er und ich lächelte.

„Wer?", fragte ich. Er kicherte.

„Ok. Also ehr zwei Freundinnen und ein Freund. Zum einen Alice und Rose und Edward, Alice Zwilling", sagte er.

„Huh. Was möchtest du fragen?" Da ich Em kannte, wusste ich, dass er etwas Bestimmtes wollte.

„Bella, ich bin doch dein Lieblingsbruder oder?", fragte er traurig. Ich kicherte.

„Das ist fraglich. Was willst du Emmy?"

„Weil wir alle zu euch kommen, kannst du dann Stroganow machen?", fragte er. Ich schnaubte. Das wollte er also?

„Ja natürlich, Em", beruhigte ich ihn. Er schrie glücklich durchs Telefon.

„Ja", schrie er. „ Du bist offiziell mein Lieblingsgeschwister. Sei nicht beleidigt Jazz."

„Wie viele Leute", fragte ich.

„Also fünf Leute kommen, plus dich und dad. Macht zusammen sieben", antwortete er.

„Ok."

„Bells kann ich…", ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, wusste was er sagen würde.

„Ja, Em, du kannst die Essenreste behalten", sagte ich. Er kicherte.

„Danke."

„Jederzeit, Bruderherz." Ich nannte ihn immer Bruderherz sehend, dass er absolut massiv war. Jasper war zwar auch groß, aber nicht so groß wie Em.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Ich lächelte und eine Träne floss mir das Gesicht hinunter. Keiner sagte mir das mehr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Em." Ich hoffte, dass er mich nicht weinen hörte.

„Weinst du?", fragte er skeptisch. Ich hörte sofort auf.

„Nein, warum?", er seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Es hörte sich für eine Sekunde so an. Ich war verwundert, wen Jasper und ich töten müssen", sagte er. Ich seufzte nervös. Wenn Sie nur wüssten…

„Na gut, ich muss los." Dad betrachtete mich argwöhnisch.

„Aw. Nein." Ich hörte wie jemand ihm das Telefon abnahm und schrie Einwände.

„Pass auf, Liebling", hörte ich Jasper sagen. Ich lächelte und Tränen flossen erneut.

„Bis morgen Jazz". Er kicherte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise. Ich hörte quicken und er fing an zu lachen.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bye." Er gab das Telefon Em.

„Bye Bells", sagte er. Ich schniefte.

„Bye Emmy."

„Bella, warum weinst du?", fragte er besorgt.

„Um. Ich vermisse dich", sagte ich. Emmett seufzte traurig. „Sehe dich bald", flüsterte ich.

„Bye", sagte er. Ich legte auf und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Charlie stürmte rüber.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?", knurrte er. Ich schreckte zurück.

„Garnichts", jammerte ich. Ich hatte nichts erzählt.

„Hast du. Jasper wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er fragte ob du ok wärst", sagte er. „Hast du es ihm erzählt?"

„Nein, Jasper war schon immer scharfsinnig. Du weißt das. Er ist nicht dumm", sagte ich giftig. Ich fühlte mich mutiger, morgen würden meine Brüder kommen. Charlie mochte meine Frechheit nicht und schlug mich erneut.

„Du solltest dir schon mal eine gute Ausrede für diesen Bluterguss überlegen", knurrte er. Er stürmte zum Tisch rüber und aß sein Essen.

Ich beobachtete ihn beim Essen, wünschte er würde mich schlafen lassen. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich mit einem furchteinflößenden Lächeln zu mir um.

„Nach oben, jetzt", befahl er. Ich war starr. Bitte nicht. Er tat es immer, seitdem Mom gestorben war.

„Bitte nicht", sagte ich. Er lachte.

„Bitte, ja. Beweg dich", sagte er.

**ACHTUNG GEWALTSZENE**

Ich konnte ihm dabei zusehen, wie er sich auf seine Tat vorbereitete. Ich wusste dass er jetzt gestresst war, wo doch morgen meine Brüder kommen würden, aber ich verdiente das nicht. Es war so erniedrigend und schmutzig. Langsam ging ich zu meinem Zimmer. Es war wie immer blau gestrichen. Ich hatte ein riesiges Bett in der Mitte des Zimmer stehen für solche Nächte, wie diese. Charlie liebt viele Verdrehungen und Bewegung, während er arbeitete. Ich hasste es, aber ich wusste er würde es tun, egal ob ich mich wehren würde. Gegenwähr machte es nur noch schmerzhafter, als es ohnehin schon war. Bevor ich im Entferntesten bereit war, kam Charlie mit einem begierigen Blick in mein Zimmer. Seine Augen waren glasig vor Lust. Ich bemerkte, dass er einen Gürtel und Schals dabei hatte. Ich schauderte. Ich wusste, er würde mich festbinden. Er kam zu mir rüber und zog mich langsam aus. Charlie liebte Vorspiele. Das machte ihn an. Ich weinte die gesamte Zeit. Als wir beide nackt waren, warf er mich auf das riesige Bett und verband meine Augen. Er band meine Arme am Kopfende des Bettes fest und jeden Fuß an einen Pfosten des Bettes. Er küsste mich brutal, spielte mit mir und sich selbst. Ich wimmerte und wich unter seinen Berührungen zurück und er bewegte sich härter. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Er fuhr mit seinen anfassen und reiben fort, bis er vor seiner eigenen Lust stöhnte. Er gluckste und stand auf.

„Gute Arbeit, Isabella", stöhnte er. Ich hatte noch nicht mal etwas gemacht. „Also heute, werden wir etwas neues ausprobieren", sagte er. Ich stöhnte aus Furcht. Ich hörte ihn den Gürtel schnappen. Er band mich los und nahm mir die Augenbinde ab.

„Auf alle viere", befahl er. Ich starrte ihn an. Auf keinen Fall.

„JETZT", schrie er. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, kam er zu mir und schlug mir den Gürtel über den Bauch. Ich kreischte vor Schmerzen. Er kicherte und drehte mich um. Er schlug meinen Rücken mehrmals und brachte mich zum Schreien. Ich fühlte mich von dem Blutgeruch ganz schwindelig. Ich bin ok, solange ich es nicht sehen muss. Ich werden panisch, wenn ich Blut sehe und er weiß das.

„Auf alle viere", wiederholte er. Ich er schauderte aus absolutem Schmerz und ging auf allen vieren. Er zog mich zum Ende des Bettes und stand hinter mir. Ich zitterte aus Angst.

„Jetzt sei ein gutes Mädchen und schreie nicht", sagte er. Ich presste meine Lippen stark aufeinander, denn ich wusste, wenn es zu stark weh tun würde, würde ich schreien. Ich war mir nicht komplett sicher, was er tun würde. Ich fühlte seine Hände meinen Hintern streicheln und unterdrückte das Würgen. Das war krank. Seine Hände bewegten sich weiter herunter, brachten mich zum Zittern. Bevor ich verstehen konnte, was er da gerade machte, fühlte ich wie er einen Finger in meine andere Öffnung einführte. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen, was mir einen weiteren Gürtelschlag einbrachte.

„Sh. Nichts da", sagte er. Ich schluchzte jetzt. Er schien es zu genießen.

„Sei jetzt still. Das wird für einige Minuten weh tun", warnte er mich. Oh mein Gott. Nein. Nicht das. Das Ding war groß. Es würden nie passen… ich fühlte ihn es sanft einführen. Ich schrie so laut und schrill, wie ich es noch nie gehört hatte. Charlie hielt mir eine Hand vorn Mund und führte es tiefer ein. Ich wollte sterben. Ich schrie gegen seine Hand, völlig starr vor Schmerz und Entwürdigung. Er zog sich mit einem Zittern und Gestöhne aus mir heraus.

„Dein Mom war genauso wie du. Absolut perfekt", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich schluchzte an die Erinnerung meiner Mom, geschlagen und gebrochen im Wohnzimmer, stärker.

„Hör auf. Bitte", flehte ich. Er kicherte.

„Bald Liebling", sagte er. Er führte es wieder ein und brachte mich erneut zum schreien. Er war rücksichtslos. Er wurde härter und schneller, stöhnte vor Lust die gesamte Zeit über. Als er seine Erlösung gefunden hatte, drehte er mich um. Brachte mich zum Weinen.

„Danke", sagte er. Ich schluchzte. Er öffnete meine Schenkel und machte weiter, diesmal normal.

**GEWALTSZENE ENDE**

Nach ein paar weiteren Schlägen mit und ohne Gürtel, hörte er auf. Er fühlte sich befriedigt und küsste meine Wange, bevor er ging.

„Schlaf. Du hast morgen eine Menge zu tun", sagte er. Er schloss dir Tür und ich schluchzte in meinem Bett. Dort war jetzt eine Menge Blut auf den Laken. Schnell wechselte ich sie, bevor ich es wirklich klar sehen konnte. Ich zog mir ein Paar Pyjamas an, bevor ich mich in mein benutztes Bett lege und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	2. Ankunft

2. Kapitel

-Ankunft-

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich viel zu früh auf. Er war gerade erst sechs Uhr. Ich wusste, Em und Jazz würden erst zur Abendbrotzeit ankommen, also hatte ich den ganzen Tag Zeit um mich vorzubereiten. Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten, um Frühstück zu machen.  
Als ich zur Küche ging, war ich geschockt, Charlie sitzend, angezogen und Müsli essend vorzufinden. Er hatte sich noch nie selbst Frühstück gemacht.  
Außerdem trank er seinen Kaffee und las dabei seine Zeitung. Ich ging zur Spüle und nahm mir ein Glas Wasser. Missmutig drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle zum Lebensmittelgeschäft gehen und alle Sachen holen, die sie haben wollen. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, alle Zutaten, die Em wollte, zu kaufen. Wenn du zu Hause bist, wirst du das gesamte Haus säubern, bis es fleckenlos rein ist und es keinerlei Hinweise mehr auf unseren kleinen Aktivitäten gibt. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fragte er.

„Ja, Sir", sagte ich.

„Und du wirst mich Dad nennen, solange sie hier sind", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und nahm mir mein Portemonnaie mit ein bisschen Geld drin. Ich wusste, Charlie würden mir nie welches geben. Ich ging nach draußen zu meinem uralten Truck und fuhr zum Geschäft. Leute glotzten mich wegen meiner lila Blutergüsse auf meinem Gesicht an, aber keiner stellte irgendwelche Fragen.  
Ich hatte versucht sie abzudecken, aber sie waren bereits zu dunkel. Ich würde Em und Jazz erzählen, das ich gefallen sei. Es war nur logisch, da ich die ungeschicklichste Person der Welt bin.  
Ich bekam alle Lieblingsessen der Jungs und die notwenigen Zutaten. Insgesamt kostete mich der Einkauf über 100 $, aber das waren sie mir wert. Ich hoffte, Charlie würde es unterlassen, mich vor ihnen zuschlagen. Das wäre entwürdigend. Ich bezahlte das Essen und verließ das Geschäft.

Jetzt war es fast sieben und ich wusste ich musste möglichst schnell nach Hause kommen. Ich hatte eine Menge zum Sauber machen. Ich fuhr nach Hause und stellte fest, dass Charlie ausgegangen war und gegen 3 Uhr wiederkommen würde, eine Stunde bevor die Jungs kommen. Ich sortierte alle Lebensmittel ein und fing an.  
Als erstes säuberte ich die Küche und das Badezimmer der Jungs. Sie sahen nicht so schlimm aus. Bloß ein bisschen Geschirr und den Boden schnell gekehrt. Das Wohnzimmer war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Das alleine hat schon 2 Stunden gedauert.  
Dort war überall Bier, Essen und lauter Schmutz und nicht die kaputten Möbel zu erwähnen, die entfernt werden mussten. Beinahe hyperventalierte ich, als ich einen kleinen Fleck getrocknetes Blut aufwischen musste.  
Danach musste ich aufhören und meinen Atem anhalten. In diesem Augenblick konnte ich nur wirklich keine Panikattacke gebrauchen. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, beendete ich das Putzen und ging nach oben. Mein Zimmer war ein einziges Desaster, also räume ich es so gut wie es ging auf, ohne weiter auf das Blut zu achten. Wie immer hörte ich dabei auf zu atmen.  
Dann ging ich zu Charlies Raum und räumte dort ein wenig auf, ohne zu viel anzufassen. Anschließend stopfte ich eine Ladung dreckiger Wäsche in die Waschmachine, um sicher zu stellen, das er genug saubere Kleidung hatte. Ich war mir nicht so sicher wie lange sie schon raumlagen, aber ein paar Tage mindestens.  
Als Charlies Raum akzeptable aussah ging ich weiter zu Emmetts und Jaspers Raum. Ich guckte kurz rein und stellte fest, dass es sauber und ordentlich wie zuvor war. Ich kehrte den Boden, er war etwas staubig und zum Schluss ging ich zu meinem Badezimmer. Ich wusste, dort müsste ich sorgfältig sauber machen.  
Dort war Blut an verschiedenen Plätzen, die ich säubern musste. Ich wusste, dass ich mein Bad mit den Freundinnen von meinen Brüdern teilen müsste und im Allgemeinen hatten Leute so eine Angewohnheit dort herumzuschnüffeln. Ich säuberte es sorgfältig, drehte jedes Mal den Kopf weg, wenn ich das Blut kam.  
Die Toilette war geschrubbt, der Boden gekehrt, das Waschbecken sauber sowie die Regale und Schubladen. Es war großartig sauber und ordentlich. Als ich mit allem fertig war, war es beinahe drei. Schnell kümmerte ich mich um die Waschmachine und wechselte meine durchgeschwitzte Arbeitskleidung.

Ich zog mich hübsch an. Etwas mit langen Ärmeln um meine Blutergüsse zu verstecken. Ich entschied mich für schwarze Jeans. Ich achtete darauf, angemessen auszusehen, bevor ich nach unten ging. Charlie beobachtete mich genau.  
Ich wusste, er guckte ob irgendwelchen Flecken oder Zeichen sichtbar sind. Meine Wange war etwas rot. Ich begann Emmetts geschätzte Stroganoff zu zubereiten. Ich war gerade dabei es über die Fettucci zu gießen, als die Tür aufging.

„Ich bin zu Hause", hörte ich die Stimme meines Bruders rufen. Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu meinem breiten Grinsen. Emmett, der Gigant der er ist, ließ seine Tasche fallen, rannte zu mir und zog mich in eine enge, schmerzhafte Umarmung. Trotz des Schmerzes erwiderte ich die Umarmung glücklich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich winzig.  
Ich hatte ihn vermisst. Emmett war sehr groß, 1.95m, mit den gleichen dunklen, gelockten Haaren und schokoladen farbige Augen wie ich. Wir alle drei waren blass, aber Emm hatte ein bisschen mehr Farbe. Ich war ein 1.65 m groß und wog 45kg, dagegen wog er zuletzt 90kg. Außerdem hatte er ziemliche Muskeln. Er lächelte als er den Duft roch. Liebevoll küsste er mein Haar.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich meinen anderen Bruder und drei weitere Personen, die in der Tür standen und lächelten. Jasper stand vorne. Es war schwierig zu glauben, dass die Zwillingsbrüder waren. Sie sahen sich nicht ähnlich. Sie hatten nur die gleichen Augen. Er war 1.85 m groß, muskulös, wirkte aber auch gleichzeitig schlaksig. Er hatte das blonde Haar von meiner mütterlichen Familie geerbt, obwohl meine Mutter brünettes Haar hatte.  
Er hatte genau die gleichen braunen, tiefgründigen Augen wie Emmett und ich. Jasper schaute kurz auf meine Wange, schlagartig verschwand sein Lächeln und er schaute mich sehr besorgt an. Er lief zu mir rüber und umarmte mich.  
Emmett hatte bis jetzt noch nicht meinen Bluterguss wahrgenommen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Emmett schaute schnell zu mir, um den Schaden zu entdecken. Charlie schoss mir einen tödlichen Blick entgegen.  
„Ich bin gefallen", sagte ich kleinlaut. Jasper runzelte die Stirn und küsste meinen Bluterguss.  
„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein", schimpfte er leise. Ich kicherte und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und ich versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar.  
„Wir sollten dich den anderen vorstellen", schrie Emmett glücklich. Ich nickte und er führte mich zu dem Ort, an dem die anderen alle leise warteten.  
Dort standen 2 Frauen, eine kleine elfenhafte mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und tiefen, blauen Augen. Sie schaute so, als wenn sie vor Aufregung gleich platzen würde. Sie quietschte laut und schleuderte sich mir entgegen. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken zusammen zu zucken, als sie hart gegen mich fiel und mich fest umarmte.  
Ich bemerkte das Quietschen vom gestrigen Telefonat. Ich umarmte sie behutsam als sie sprang. Jasper kicherte und holte sie von mir runter. Ich war dankbar.

„Also, das ist meine Freundinn Alice", sagte er glücklich. Ich lächelte Jasper an. Es war seltsam den ruhigen Jasper mit so einem Energiebündel zusammen zu sehen, aber irgendwie war es richtig. Emmett ergriff die Hüfte einer großen, wunderschönen blonden Frau. Sie war sehr schön, mit langen blonden Haaren und außergewöhnlichen violetten Augen. Ich lächelte schüchtern und sie umarmte mich behutsam.  
„Ich bin Rosalie Hale", flüsterte sie. Emmett schaute stolz.  
„Sie ist meine Freundinn", sagte er glücklich. Er schaute wie ein kleines Kind.  
Rosalie lachte.  
„Nenn mich Rose", sagte sie, bevor sie die letzte Person durchließ. Emmett zog den armen Jungen heraus und mir stockte der Atem.  
Er war das hübscheste Ding, was ich je gesehen hatte.

Er war groß, ungefähr so wie Jasper, mit verwunschelten bronzenen Haaren und lebhaften grünen Augen. Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, als er mir sanft die Hand schüttelte. Es war schwierig zu glauben, dass er Alice Zwillingsbruder sein sollte.  
„Hallo, ich bin Edward", sagte er. Ich nickte wortlos, woraufhin er mich mit einem breiteren Lächeln anlächelte. Jasper und Emmet umarmten Charlie, der die Frauen mit einem lustvollen Blick anstarrte. Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, was er alles zu ihnen sagen könnte. Alice sprang als erstes zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

Jasper lächelte verliebt. Rose schüttelte bloß seine Hand, schaute argwöhnisch wegen Charlies Gestarre. Alle hatten sich um den kleinen Tisch gesetzt, als ich Emmetts Lieblingsessen servierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. Ich stellte das ganze Essen auf den Tisch und gab ein paar Teller herum.  
Emmett schnappte sich als ersten die Stroganoff und füllte sich eine große Portion auf seinen Teller auf. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und nahm ihm den Servierlöffel aus seinen Händen. Er schaute schockiert.  
„Was habe ich gemacht?", fragte er verwirrt. Ich stöhnte schmerzlich.  
„Emmett, weißt du nicht, dass du zuerst deiner Freundinn auffüllen musst?", fragte ich. Er gähnte mich an und nahm sich den Löffel. Er füllte Rose ein Portion auf und sie lächelte süffisant.  
„Tschuldigung Rose", sagte er. Sie küsste seine Wange. Danach gab er Jasper den Löffel. Ich musste ihn nicht daran erinnern Alice aufzufüllen und sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er füllte ihr ein Portion auf ihren Teller, zusammen mit ein bisschen Salat.  
Emmett folgte seinem Beispiel schnell. Rose fand das alles sehr lustig. Edward füllte sich selbst etwas auf, genau wie Charlie. Ich war nicht hungrig, wusste dass ich krank werden würde, wenn ich jetzt etwas essen würde.

„Ist du nichts Bella?", fragte Emmett und schaute mich dabei an. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig", sagte ich. Er schaute mich besorgt an. Ich wusste, er war jetzt argwöhnisch.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er sanft. Jeder guckte mich jetzt an. Ich nicke und entschuldigte mich bei ihnen. Ich verriegelte mein Badezimmer und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und sah mir meine neuste Verletzung an.  
Ich entdeckte, dass ich neue große, entzündete Striemen auf meinen Bauch und Rücken hatte und Abdrücke, wo er mich mit seiner Hand geschlagen hatte, auf den Hüften. Ich hatte willkürlich bekleckste violette und blaue Flecken, wo er mich willkürlich geschlagen hatte und meine Beine waren komplett mit den Flecken von Gürtelschlägen überzogen.  
Dort war auch ein wenig Blut, was ich schnell weg machte. Alles pochte vor Schmerz von der nächtlichen Vergewaltigung. Ich wollte, dass es aufhörte. Ich hörte eine laute Stimme sich entschuldigen.

„Entschuldigt mich. Ich werde mal nachschauen, ob sie ok ist. Seitdem Unfall ist sie etwas durcheinander", sagte er. Ich hörte Stille und weinte wieder. Natürlich schob er alles auf den Tod unserer Mom. Das hatte überhaupt nichts mit meiner Appetitlosigkeit zu tun. Vielleicht, wenn er mich nicht jede Nacht schlagen und sich in mich zwängen würde, wäre ich ok. Ich hörte ihn ärgerlich die Treppe hoch stampfen und er schlug gegen meine Badezimmertür. Ich öffnete sie und er spottete.  
„Genug jetzt, es sind schon alle argwöhnisch", knurrte er. Ich wimmerte als er mir in den Bauch schlug. Ich stöhnte.  
„Sei still", knurrte er. „Wenn sie es heraus finden, wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein", sagte er. Ich nickte und versuchte meine Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Ich schaute in den Spiegel und begutachtete mich. Ich bemerkte, dass ich blasser als normal aussah und ich hatte dunkle Ringe unter meinen Augen.

Ich war extrem dünn, was mich krank aussehen ließ. Emm und Jazz würden es sicherlich bemerken, wenn sie es nicht schon getan hatten. Ich achtete darauf, alle Anzeichen für meine Tränen zu entfernen, bevor ich wieder nach unten ging. Charlie unterhielt sich freundlich mit Emmett über etwas völlig belangloses. Alice, Rose und Edward waren auch sehr tief in ein Gespräch vertieft. Der einzige, der sich mit keinem unterhielt, war Jasper. Er beobachtete mich genau von seinem Platz aus.  
Er entschuldigte sich und gab mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er auf mich im Wohnzimmer warten würde. Charlie schaute uns mit einem besorgten Blick an, als wir gingen. Als wir beide alleine waren, zog er mich wortlos in eine Umarmung und ich lehnte mich an ihn.  
Er war vielmehr ein Vater für mich als Charlie es jemals sein würde.

„Oh, Liebling. Sei bitte nicht traurig", sagte er. Ich fühlte erneut eine Träne fließen. Wie konnte ich es nicht sein? Jasper wusste nicht, dass Mom genau hier getötet wurde. Er wusste nicht, dass ich mit ihrem brutalen Mörder zusammen lebte.  
Er wusste nicht, was Charlie mir täglich antat und ich konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen. Ich würde bestimmt sehr traurig sein. Er umarmte mich fest, was einen neuen Schmerz aufflammen ließ. Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung, zischte vor Schmerz.  
Er schaute besorgt.

„Bist du ok?", fragte er. Ich nickte.  
„Ich fühle mich sehr hart", sagte ich. Er schaute wütend.  
„Lass mich mal sehen", sagte er. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich schüttelte mein Kopf. Jasper studierte Medizin und würde sicherlich niemals die Anzeichen einer Misshandlung übersehen.  
„Es ist alle gut", sagte ich. Er schaute mich verärgert an.  
„Bella, vielleicht hast du dir etwas extrem doll verletzt. Lass es mich ansehen, bitte. Ich werde auch nichts machen. Ich will es mir nur anschauen", sagte er.  
Er ging immer weiter auf mich zu und ich wich zurück.  
Er schaute etwas ängstlich.  
„Nein", erwiderte ich. Niemand redete in diesem Moment in der Küche.  
„Bella, mache es nicht so kompliziert", sagte er und kam dabei wieder näher auf mich zu. Bevor er meine Blutergüsse sehen konnte, drehte ich mich erschrocken um und rannte die Treppen nach oben. Ich hörte wie er nach mir rief, genauso wie Charlie und Emmett.  
Ich rannte in mein Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu und schloss sie ab. Ich hörte besorgte Fußschritte vor der Tür und irgendjemand klopfte an meine Tür.

„Bella, öffne bitte dir Tür", hörte ich Jasper sagen. Ich ignorierte ihn, ließ mich an der Wand hinunterrutschen und kugelte mich zu einem Ball zusammen.  
„Bella, es tut mir leid", sagte er. Ich konnte sagen, dass er aufgebracht über meine Ablehnung war.  
„Bellsy, öffne sofort die Tür", sagte Emmett. Er klang panisch.  
Langsam stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür. Sie schwang auf und Emmett stürmte rein. Er zog mich in eine Umarmung. Ich wimmerte und er ließ es sein.  
„Bitte las es ihn sich anschauen", plädierte er. Meine Augen wurden groß.  
Meine Brüder waren zu dickköpfig, Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und mein Vater betrat das Zimmer.  
„Was geht hier vor?", fragte er. Er schaute mich an.  
„Jasper will sich Bella kurz anschauen. Sie hat sich verletzt, aber sie ist so dickköpfig", erklärte Emmett. Charlie schaute besorgt.  
„Sie ist in Ordnung. Ich hatte sie schon ins Krankenhaus gebracht", sagte er. LÜGNER. Emmett schaute noch besorgter.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung Em", sagte ich. Er nickte.  
„Wenn du dir sicher bist", sagte er. Ich nickte. Dann kamen Rose, Alice und Edward in mein Zimmer.  
Sie alle beobachteten uns genau. Ich wusste, sie alle dachten, dass ich traurig wäre wegen Mom. Ich brummte verärgert.

„Wo schläft wer?", fragte Em. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.  
„Also", begann Dad. „Ich hatte mir das so überlegt: Ich schlafe auf der Coutch und Emmett und Rose können meinen Raum nehmen. Bella kann ins Jungszimmer gehen, damit Jasper und Alice in ihrem Zimmer schlafen können. Edward kann dann im anderen Bett im Jungszimmer schlafen", sagte er. Jeder nickte. Ich schaute ängstlich zu Edward rüber.  
Mit ihm ein Raum zu teilen wäre etwas befremdlich. Jeder ging nach unten um seine Taschen zu holen. Alice hielt mich auf den Weg nach unten auf.

„Ist das ok für dich? Ich meine, ich will dich nicht aus deinen eigenen Raum rausschmeißen..", sagte sie. Sie dachte wirklich, ich wäre deshalb traurig.  
Ich lächelte und umarmte sie.  
„Es ist ok", sagte ich. Sie lächelte.  
„Wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie.  
„Fast 17", sagte ich. „Du?"  
„17", sagte sie stolz. Ich lächelte. „Rose auch. Wir sind noch in der High school, ohne die Jungs. Aber Edward ist da."  
„Cool", sagte ich. Sie umarmte mich erneut und wir gingen nach unten, um den anderen mit den Taschen zu helfen. Ich half ihr und Rose ihre Dinge in die verschiedenen Räume zu bringen. Rose umarmte mich schnell, bevor sie und Em in ihr Zimmer gingen.  
Sie schaute mich traurig an, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ließ die Tür offen.  
Jasper kam rüber und umarmte mich traurig.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich durcheinander gebracht habe", sagte er. Ich seufzte.  
„Es ist ok. Ich liebe dich Jazz", erwiderte ich. Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass alles ok ist?", fragte er mich.  
Ich schaute weg und nickte. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich ihn anzulügen. Er schaute mich als wenn er mir nicht glauben würde, bevor er in mein Zimmer ging, wo Alice bereits auf ihn wartete. Ich bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls die Tür offen ließ.  
Ich war bereits in meinem Schlafanzug, also ging ich zu Emms altem Zimmer.

Edward trug ein paar Boxershorts und ein Muskelshirt. Er lächelte mich an und hatte sein IPod an. Ich legte mich in Jaspers altes Bett genießte die Ruhe und Sicherheit, die es ausstrahlte. Jasper brachte mich immer hier hin, wenn ich einen Albtraum hatte. Ich kugelte mich unter der Bettdecke zusammen, aber ich war nicht müde.  
Ich wartete Stunden auf den Schlaf, bis ich irgendwann entschied wieder aufzustehen. Ich schnarche sanft, seine Kopfhörer immer noch drinnen. Ich ging leise zum anderen Ende des Zimmers und öffnete die Tür. Ich stellte fest, dass alle anderen ebenfalls schliefen.

Ich entschied mich dafür, nach unten zu gehen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Ich musste irgendetwas in den Margen haben, sonst würde ich morgen ohnmächtig werden.  
Ich trank ein paar Gläser, bevor ich nicht mehr durstig war.  
Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und hielt mein Kopf zwischen meinen Händen.  
Ich war erschöpft, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen.  
Ich konnte Schritte hinter mir hören, irgendjemand war also auch wach.


	3. Brüder

3. Kapitel

-Brüder-

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ich hatte vergessen zu sagen, dass diese Story auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht. Es ist zwar nicht mir passiert, aber jemanden den ich kenne. Die Namen und Handlungsorte wurden verändert, auch das Ende wird anders sein, aber die Traumatisierung ist echt. Zur Erinnerung, ich sagte, die Story basiert auf wahren Begebenheiten, nicht Wort für Wort ist so geschehen. Glücklicherweise ist die Person, die ich kenne, einigermaßen ok aus der ganzen Sachen rausgekommen.

„Was machst du hier", schnappte Charlie laut. Ich konnte von hieraus, seine Alkoholfahne riechen.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte ich. Er verspottete mich und kam zu mir rüber. Seine Augen waren unkoordiniert. Er war definitiv betrunken.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen", lallte er. Seine Augen blitzten lustvoll auf. Ich wusste, was er wieder wollte. Ich konnte es jetzt nicht tun. Nicht hier, mit so vielen Menschen im Haus. Ich hatte eine Neigung zum Schreien und ich wusste, alle würden mich hören.  
„Nein", sagte ich lauter. Ich konnte Leute hören, die sich oben bewegten.  
„Wie bitte?", schrie er. Ich beruhigte ihn, als ich ein lautes Grunzen aus Charlies Raum hörte. Emmett. Er und Jasper schliefen schon immer nicht besonders tief.

„Shhh. Sie hören dich", flüsterte ich laut. Ich hatte Angst. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und er schlug mich. Was ein Nachhallendens Knacken verursachte. Ich schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Er zog mich wieder hoch.  
„Du sagst niemals nein zu mir", befahl er. Ich wimmert, ließ aber meinen Mund geschlossen. Ich konnte deutlich Bewegungen oben hören.  
„Lass uns gehen. JETZT", befahl er. Er deutete auf das Wohnzimmer. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf heftig, woraufhin er mich erneut schlug.  
„Geh", zischte er. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und fiel wieder zu Boden. Meine Knie würden nicht mehr Stand halten können. Ich landete mit dumpfem Geräusch. Er brüllte vor purem Zorn und rannte zu mir. Ich fühlte, wie seine Faust Kontakt mit meiner Wange machte. Vor lauter Schmerz schrie ich auf. Ich hörte, wie Leute jetzt hinunter kamen. Charlie fasste meinen Nacken und drückte mich brutal gegen die Wand. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich kratzte ihn verzweifelt, ich brauchte dringend Luft.  
Er schlug mich erneut. Mein Körper brauchte verzweifelt Luft und ich schrie darum. Ich sah Sterne, wusste, dass ich jede Sekunde ohnmächtig werden würde. Ich hörte, wie jemand die Treppen hinunter rannte und dann zwei laute Schreie.

„Was zum Teufel...", hörte ich Emmett donnern. Ich fühlte, dass Charlies Hand aus meinem Nacken gerissen wurde. Ich fiel bäuchlings zu Boden, als er zusammenhanglos schrie. Ich hustete stark und hielt mir meinen Nacken. Jemand kam zu mir und hob mich hoch, als mein Körper sich vorm Husten schüttelte.  
Ich schaute auf und sah Edward, der verwirrt und wütend schaute.  
„Was zur Hölle machst du", hörte ich Emmett schreien. Jasper beobachtete alles von der Treppe aus. Er stand vor Alice und Rose, die das Geschehen anstarrten. Er schaute mich an und winkte uns zu sich rüber.  
„Du hast sie geschlagen", schrie Emmett erneut mit einem wütenden Blick.  
Charlie war wieder in einer betrunkenen Rage. Er und Emmett hatten in etwa die gleiche Größe. Charlie boxte wild auf Emmett ein und traf ihm im Gesicht. Emmett schaute schockierte, aber mehr besorgt, als er mich anschaute.

„Jasper, bring sie hier raus", schrie er. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, als Edward mich getragen hatte, dass ich angefangen hatte zu hyperventilieren. Jasper kam zu mir rüber und nahm mich zärtlich aus Edwards Armen. Er zog mich in seine kompetenten Arme und trug mich nach oben in mein Zimmer. Vorsichtig setzte er mich aufs Bett. Alice und Rose steckten ihre Köpfe hinein, sie waren wie gelähmt. Edward war unten geblieben, um Emmett zu helfen, Charlie zurückzuhalten. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass mein Atem schwach und unregelmäßig kam.

„Oh Bella", sagte Jasper. Er weinte. Ich fühlte mich entsetzlich. „Wie lange?", fragte er. Ich fühlte heiße, salzige Tränen meine Wangen hinunter rannen.  
„Eine Weile", sagte ich. Meine Stimme war wieder brüchig.  
„Seit wann", fragte er in einem harten Tonfall.  
„Jahren Jazz. Bevor ihr gegangen seit", antwortete ich. Ich war wirklich wund. Jasper schrie vor Qual.  
„Lass mich mal sehen", sagte er. Ich nickte und er fing an mir mein Pyjama auszuziehen. Alice und Rose waren nun herein gekommen und hatten die Tür geschlossen. Ich versuchte die Schreie und das Dröhnen, was ich von unten hörte, auszublenden.  
Als erstes zog er mir meine locker sitzende Hose aus. Er keuchte, als er den erbärmlichen Zustand meiner Beine sah.

Er schloss seine Augen, knöpfte mein Oberteil auf und holte tief Luft. Ich trug einen BH und eine Unterhose, sodass nichts gezeigt wurde.  
Er musste noch mehr weinen, als er die großen entzündeten Striemen und Blutergüsse, begutachtete. Außerdem hatte ich eine Vielzahl von fiesen Narben.  
Er schaute mich schockiert an, als er die handförmigen Blutergüsse auf meinen Hüften entdeckte. Er schaute ungläubig.  
„Bella...", begann er. Ich brach in Tränen aus. Er beruhigte mich und half mir mich aufzusetzen.  
Ich wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Er umarmte mich sanft und hob mich hoch, sodass ich meinen Körper gegen ihn legen konnte. Er rieb meinen Rücken.

„Liebling, ich muss es wissen. Hat er dich benutzt oder vergewaltig?", fragte er.  
Ich konnte sagen, das er nicht die Antwort wissen wollte. Das Geschrei von Unten hörte nicht auf. Ich rang nach Luft und jammerte, dann nickte ich. Er umarmte mich enger.  
Alice und Rose weinten leise vor Entsetzten. Jasper drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
„Packt eure Sachen. Wir gehen", sagte er zu ihnen. Ich wimmerte vor Schrecken und klammerte mich an ihn. Er konnte mich nicht mit ihm zurücklassen. Jasper hielt mich fester, rieb ein weiteres Mal meinen Rücken und schaukelte mich. Alice packte wortlos ihre Sachen. Glücklicherweise war das meiste immer noch in ihrem Koffer. Rose war davon gestürzt, um ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Lass mich nicht hier mit ihm", jammerte ich. Jasper schaute schmerzerfüllt, als er mich beruhigte. Für mich schaute er ängstlich.  
„Niemals, Liebling. Wir werden dich mitnehmen. Carlisle und Esme werden mehr als glücklich sein, dich zu haben", sagte er. Ich weinte wieder und krallte mich an ihm fest. Ich konnte Charlies und Emmetts Geschrei ein weiteres Mal hören, bevor Edward in mein Zimmer kam. Er schaute uns an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt zu panisch.  
„Bist du ok?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein, ich war definitiv nicht ok. Er schaute zu Jasper.  
„Sie wurden sehr stark verprügelt", flüsterte Jasper.  
Er küsste mein Haar. Edward setzte sich neben uns. Ich bemerkte, dass ich nur meine Unterhose trug, sodass er meine Striemen und Blutergüsse sehen konnte. Meinen Rippen pochten dort, wo Charlie mich geschlagen hatte. Jeder war still, als ich einen donnernden Schlag von unten hörte. Ich wurde panisch.  
Ich wusste genau, wozu Charlie in seiner Rage fähig war.  
Er tötete meine Mutter Gott zuliebe. Ich brüllte wie am Spieß und hielt mir meine Ohren zu. Jasper streichelte mein Haar, versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Ed. Nimm du sie. Ich muss ihm helfen", sagte er. Ich fühlte, wie ich zwischen den beiden hin und her bewegt wurde. Schnell saß ich auf Edwards Schoß. Er schreichelte meinen Rücke, immer darauf bedacht, die sensiblen Stellen auszulassen.  
Ich hörte angestrengt, ob ich Geräusche von unten hören konnte.  
„Was zur Hölle", hörte ich Jasper schreien. „Du hast sie geschlagen!" Ich war schockiert. Jasper schrie normalerweise nicht und benutze auch keine Schimpfwörter.  
„Hau ab Jasper", lallte Charlie.  
Ich presste mein Gesicht in Edward und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch gut.  
„Nein Dad. Warum", schrie er zurück. Charlie lachte hysterisch.  
„Jasper weil, sie genauso wie ihre Mutter ist. Eine unbrauchbare Schlampe, die meine Zeit überhaupt nicht wert ist", spottete er.  
Ich weinte in Edwards Shirt und hörte, wie mein Vater mich entwürdigte. „Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat. Niemand sagt jemals nein zu mir."

Ich hörte Emmett vor Wut brüllen und dann weiteres Geschrei und Geschlage.  
„Das hast du nicht getan", schrie er.  
„Du dämlicher Scheißkerl! Wie kannst du es wagen? Niemand fasst sie so an!"  
„Ich habe es bereits getan. Sogar häufig", sagte er.  
Ich hörte ein Gebrüll, dann ein widerliches Knacken. Mein Magen rumorte. Emmett oder Charlie hatten etwas kaputt gemacht und ich wusste, es würde Blut fließen. Ich sprang von Edwards Schoß und ließ ihn verblüfft zurück.  
Er rannte hinter mir her als ich mein Badezimmer lief. Ich fiel neben der Toilette auf meine Knie und erbrach mich. Edward hielt mein Haar für mich und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in mein Ohr.

Ich hustete heftig, glitt zu Boden und legte meine errötete Wange auf den kalten Boden. Edward schaute besorgt.  
„Alice!", rief er. Alice kam ein paar Sekunden später. Wortlos zeigte er auf mich, woraufhin Alice sich neben mich setzte und mir den Rücken rieb.  
Edward ging und zog sein Handy heraus.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Bella", sagte Alice.  
Ich stöhnte und schaute sie an. Sie weinte wieder.  
„Für was? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht", sagte ich. Sie weinte erneut.  
„Du bist meine neue, beste Freundinn! Rose und ich lieben dich bereits", weinte sie. „Es darf mir für dich leidtun, egal ob ich etwas gemacht habe oder nicht", sagte sie. Ich starrte sie an.  
Sie lächelte und platzierte einen kleinen, schwesterlichen Kuss auf meiner Wange. Ich konnte immer noch das Geschreie hören. Ich setzte mich schnell auf, hustete schmerzerfüllt. Ich fühlte, dass etwas hochkam, als ich mich aufgesetzt hatte. Ich spuckte es in die Toilette. Ich war schockiert, als ich etwas hell Rotes sah. Mir wurde schwindelig. Alice schaute panisch, als ich erneut heftig hustete und neues Blut ausspuckte.  
Ich begann zu hyperventilieren und sie schaute entsetzt.  
„Bella, beruhige dich. Du wirst wieder ok", sagte sie beruhigend. Ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Alice, dort ist Blut", keuchte ich. Sie schaute irritiert. Ich fühlte die gewohnte Enge in meiner Brust. Panikattacke. Ich verfluchte diese Reaktion. Ich hatte eine lächerliche Angst vor Blut. Ich keuchte und keuchte, versuchte wieder zu mir zukommen.  
Alice weinte vor Angst. Sie rannte nach unten und ich konnte ihr Geschrei hören.  
„Jasper", schrie sie tränenerstickt. Ich hörte, wie er aufhörte zu schreien und auf sie zustürzte. Ich war nach vorne gebeugt und umklammerte meine Brust. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich weinte verzweifelt, als ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und langsamer zu atmen, aber nichts passierte. Mom hatte es immer ganz einfach geschafft, aber ich wusste nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte.  
Jasper flog regelrecht ins Zimmer und verfiel in den Medizinstudent Modus.

„Bella? Was ist los Liebling?", fragte er. Er kam rüber und setzte sich auf den Boden, zog mich hoch, sodass ich auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Sanft rieb er meinen Bauch.  
„.", keuchte ich. Er schaute ängstlich.  
„Tief Atmen", sagte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. „Du hast eine Angstattacke. Konzentriere dich", sagte er. Ich versuchte es, aber es nützte nichts.  
„Alice, was hat es ausgelöst?", fragte er. Alice beobachtete das Geschehen total erschrocken von der Tür aus.  
Rose hatte sich zu ihr gestellt, Edward war nirgendwo zu sehen.  
„Sie hat Blut hoch gehustet", sagte sie. Jasper nickte als Bestätigung.  
Er und Emmett wussten von meiner Abneigung gegen Blut.

„Du bist jetzt ok. Atme bitte", sagte er. Er drehte mich um und zog mich an seine Brust. Sein gleichmäßiges Atmen beruhigte mich, löste die Enge. Er rieb mein Rücken erneut, während Alice und Rose geschockt zuschauten.  
„Atme bitte Bella. Du bedeutest uns so viel. Wir brauchen dich. Tu das nicht", flüsterte er. Ich versuchte tief zu atmen, nur um dann zu zittern als meine Rippen pochten. Dank ihm war ich jetzt ruhig. Ich bemerkte, dass jetzt nicht mehr geschrien wurde.  
„Sind sie fertig?", fragte ich. Jasper nickte.  
„Hat er oft seine Wut an die ausgelassen?", fragte er. Ich nickte wissend.  
„Bella, hat er das häufig getan?", fragte Jasper. Ich nickte und weinte erneut.  
„Jeden Tag", sagte ich. Jasper nickte und er hielt mich fester.  
„Warum hast du nicht die Polizei angerufen?", fragte er. Ich schaute ihn traurig an.  
„Jasper, er ist die Polizei", flüsterte ich. Er nickte.

„Jetzt bist du sicher Liebling." Ich fühlte einen neuen Anfall von Übelkeit aufsteigen. Ich zog mich von ihm hoch und erbrach mich. Er hielt mein Haar. Ich konnte Emmetts dröhnende Schritte nach oben kommen hören. Ich weinte, als ich erneut Blut spuckte. Ich war schlau genug, nicht hinzusehen. Jasper sah besorgt aus.  
„Das ist nicht gut", sagte er. Ich wusste dies bereits. „Carlisle sollte sich das ansehen."  
„Er hat mich und Em aufgenommen. Er und Esme sind Alice und Edwards Eltern.  
Rose lebt auch bei ihnen", sagte er. Ich nickte. „Carlisle ist Arzt."  
„Bella? Oh mein Gott!"  
Emmett erschien im unversehrt im Türdurchgang.  
Ich hatte einen Bluterguss erwartet, dort wo Charlie ihn vorhin geschlagen hatte. Ich hatte aufgehört mich zu erbrechen, musste aber erneut husten, woraufhin wieder Blut hochkam. Der Geruch machte mich krank. Emmett schaute schockiert, während Jasper besorgt schaute.

„Startet die Autos", sagte er zu Alice. Er gab ihr zwei paar Schlüssel, ein paar warf sie Rose zu. Sie rannten beide raus.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Jasper.  
„Er wird für eine Weile nicht ansprechbar sein", sagte Emmett finster. Jasper nickte.  
„Sie braucht Carlisle. Ich glaube, ihre Rippen sind gebrochen", flüsterte er.  
Ich hustete erneut und erbrach mich in der Toilette. Emmett schaute ängstlich.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat", sagte Emmett wütend und schaute auf meine halb nackte Seite. Alice und Rose kamen wieder herein, beide sahen zerzaust aus. Jasper nickte, Emmett kam zu mir rüber und hob mich von Jasper hoch.  
Ich fiel schlaff auf ihn, wollte dass der Schmerz aufhörte. Er küsste meine Stirn und wir gingen nach draußen.


	4. Medizinische Untersuchung

4. Kapitel

-Medizinische Untersuchung-

Jasper kam mit der Daunendecke aus meinem Zimmer und hüllte mich darin ein. Er setzte mich auf den Rücksitz eines wirklich sehr schönen BMW Cabrios. Jasper setzte sich zu mir, während Emmett vorne einstieg und Rose fuhr. Edward und Alice waren in einem silbernen Volvo bereits losgefahren. Jasper schnallte mich nicht an, sondern setzte mich so hin, dass ich mich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Emmett warf mir flüchtige Blicke zu. Rose fuhr aus der Auffahrt, die Straße hinunter, Richtung Forks. Sie raste wie eine Irre, sodass wir in Rekordzeit ankamen. Ich hustete die gesamte Zeit über Blut, was Emmett panisch werden ließ. Ich driftete in einen Schlaf ähnlichen Zustand ab, obwohl Jasper wollte dass ich wach blieb. Am Ende einer langen Auffahrt, die wir hochfuhren, stand ein riesiges Haus im viktorianischen Stil. Es war wunderschön. Ich konnte den silbernen Volvo vor uns sehen, aus dem Alice und Edward ausstiegen und nach ihrem Vater schrien. Jasper hob mich, eingehüllt in meiner Decke, aus dem Auto und trug mich Richtung Haus.  
Die Tür flog auf, heraus trat eine Frau mit langen, karamellfarbigen Haaren und wunderschönen blauen Augen. Alices Augen. Sie wirkte erschrocken, als sie mich sah.

„In seinem Arbeitszimmer, Jasper. Er ist bereit", sagte sie. Sie lächelte mich ängstlich an. Emmett folgte uns und schaute ängstlich. Er studiert nicht, wie Jasper, Medizin. Ich wurde drei Treppen hoch getragen, den ganzen Weg, bis zum Obergeschoss des Hauses. Er rannte zu einer großen geschlossenen Tür, Emmett klopfte für uns an. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein großer, blonder Mann kam zum Vorschein. Er hatte Edwards grüne Augen. Er betrachte mich besorgt.  
„Leg sie hin", sagte er zu Jasper. Jasper legte mich behutsam auf den Parkettboden, meinen Kopf in seinem Schoß. Der Mann, namens Carlisle, kam herüber und öffnete die Decke. Er schaute verblüfft.  
„Wo her kommt das?", fragte er leise. Er zeigte auf die Gürtelstriemen.  
„Ein Gürtel", sagte ich. Er schnaubte wütend, was mich zum Weinen brachte. Er lächelte traurig.  
„Weine nicht, Liebes. Jetzt wird alles gut", sagte er. Jasper platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf meiner Stirn. Meine Augen fielen zu.  
„Nein! Jetzt wird nicht geschlafen", sagte der Arzt. Ich zwang meine Augen dazu, offen zu bleiben. Er lächelte.  
„Gut." Vorsichtig untersuchte er meine Rippen und brachte mich zum Weinen, als er etwas Druck ausübte.  
Emmett kam rüber und schaute ängstlich. Jasper beruhigte ihn. Emmett wirkte todunglücklich, als er sich neben meinen Kopf setzte und mein Haar streichelte.  
„Sie sind gebrochen", sagte er zu ihnen. Jasper nickte, er hatte es bereits vermutet. Emmett jedoch schaute wütend.  
„Was hat er mit ihr gemacht?", fragte er Carlisle seufzend.

„Sie ist mit diesen schlimmen Striemen überseht, er hat sie mit einem Gürtel geschlagen. Überall hat sie Blutergüsse, ein beginnt im Nacken. Sie hat drei gebrochene Rippen und zwei sind geprellt. Er muss sie hart geschlagen haben, um Rippen zum brechen zu bringen braucht es schon einiges. Außerdem habe ich so eine Vermutung, was er ihr noch alles angetan hat", sagte er und betrachtete dabei meinen geschundenen Körper. Ich wollte so sehr schlafen.  
„Außerdem hat sie eine Gehirnerschütterung", fügte er hinzu. Jasper schloss seine Augen, darauf bedacht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er platzierte meinen Kopf in Emmetts Schoß und stand auf. Er ging wütend hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich zitterte heftig durch dieses Geräusch.  
Emmett rieb meine Wange.  
„Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit", sagte er. Ich starrte ihn mit meinen großen Augen an.  
„Em, hat er dich verletzt?" Fragte ich. Er gluckste.  
„Er hat es wie ein Verrückter versucht", sagt er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dich geschlagen hat", fügte er atemlos hinzu.  
Carlisle beobachtete mich traurig. Ich erinnerte mich an Mom. Er hatte sie auch geschlagen.  
„Em…", ich verstummt, dicke Tränen flossen über mein Gesicht. Er schaute besorgt.  
„Was ist, Bells? Hat er sonst noch etwas gemacht...?" Er verstummte, ich schauderte.

„Em, er hat Mom auch geschlagen", flüsterte ich. Emmett schloss seine Augen und eine Träne fiel. Traurig betrachtete er mich.  
„Jetzt ist sie glücklich, Bells. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet jemals so etwas zu sagen, aber ich bin den Räubern dankbar, denn jetzt weiß ich, was er gemacht hat", sagte er. Ich brach in Tränen aus. Er sah die Angst.  
Trotz Carlisles Warnung, setzte ich mich auf und hüllte mich in meine Decke ein. Ich stand auf und lief davon. Em folgte mir, aber ich lief blindlings davon. Auf halbem Wege fiel ich im Flur hin.  
„Bells! Bitte komm her! Es tut mir leid", schrie er. Jasper kam zurück gelaufen. Emmett umarmte mich.  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
„Bells, es tut mir leid. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe", sagte er. Ich jammerte. Sie mussten es wissen.  
„Em, Mom wurde nicht ausgeraubt", sagte ich. Meine Augen wurden größer, als ich mich daran erinnerte.  
Jasper und Emmett erstarrten. Ich bemerkte die Frau von vorhin. Sie und Carlisle beobachteten uns.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Jasper sanft. Er kam rüber, zog mich hoch und umarmte mich. Ich weinte stärker und begann zu zittern. Er beruhigte mich.

„Sie wurde nicht ausgeraubt", wiederholte ich. Emmett schaute ängstlich, traurig und wütend, alles auf ein Mal. Jeder war jetzt bei uns und beobachtete das geschehen. Rose ging zu Emmett, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er umarmte sie wortlos.  
„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Jasper. Ich schauderte heftig bei der Erinnerung. Ich versuchte es zu erzählen, aber mein Mund öffnete sich Ton los. Emmett bebte.  
„Was hat er getan?" Knurrte er. Vor Qual wimmerte ich erneut und Jasper wurde panisch, als meine Knie nachgaben. Emmett ließ Rose los und kam zu mir. Dort saß ich, die Knie schmerzhaft an meine Brust gezogen. Jasper kniete sich hin, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Was ist passiert, Liebes?" Fragte er sanft. Ich atmete tief ein.  
„Er ist verrückt geworden, Jazz", sagte ich. Jasper erstarrte vor Angst. „Er wollte mich. Er wollte...", ich schauderte und Jasper schloss seine Augen.  
„Sie hat Nein gesagt. Niemand sagt jemals nein zu ihm", wiederholte ich seine früheren Worte. Jasper nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug und umarmte mich. Alice quietschte vor Angst und Ekel. Emmett starrte die Augen schockiert weit aufgerissen.  
„Unser Vater hat unsere Mutter getötet, weil sie ihn davon abgehalten wollte unsere kleine Schwester zu vergewaltigen?" Wiederholte Emmett, darauf bedacht, alle Fakten richtig verstanden zu haben. Ich schauderte. Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Das war zu Anfang. Jasper musste meine Reaktion bemerkt haben.

„Sie hat ihn nicht gestoppt, nicht wahr?" Fragte er unheilvoll. Emmett gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. Ich schaute auf und sah, dass er mich mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„ARGH", brüllte Emmett. Er fasste sich in seine Haare und sank neben mir zu Boden. Mein Weinen wurde heftiger.  
„Flipp jetzt bitte nicht aus. Du wirst dich selber noch mehr verletzten", sagte Jasper. Er weinte auch. Niemand wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er streichelte mir traurig über die Haare.  
„Wie konnte wir das nicht mitbekommen?" Fragte er leise. Ich seufzte.  
„Er hat uns niemals angefasst, wenn ihr da ward. Er hat immer gewartet", sagte ich. Jasper nickte verstehend.  
„Liebles, wir müssen es wissen. Wann war das letzte Mal als er, du weißt schon...?" Fragte er.  
Ich schauderte, als Carlisle herüber kam. Mit einem tödlichen Griff, umklammerte ich mit meinen Händen meine Knie.  
„Sag es mir bitte, Bella. Wir müssen sicherstellten, dass du okay bist", sagte er. Weitere Tränen flossen.  
„Letzte Nacht", sagte ich reglos. Jasper seufzte und umarmte mich. „Ich will sterben, Jazz. Ich habe niemals so viel Schmerzen in meinem Leben gefühlt", sagte ich.  
Er zitterte, gefolgt weiteren Schluchzern.

Carlisle schaute besorgt. Die anderen vier schauten erschüttert und schockiert. Rose, Alice und Alices Mutter weinten erneut. Edward schaute wütender als jemals zuvor. Ich musste heftig husten, was dazu führte, dass eine Menge Blut hochkam. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund. Jasper hob mich wortlos hoch und trug mich ins Badezimmer. Sofort erbrach ich mich in die Toilette. Carlisle kam dazu und strich mir meine Haare aus der Stirn. Er hielt mir seine kalte Hand an die Stirn.  
„Du musst in die Notaufnahme", sagte er. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich riss meine Augen auf. Er bemerkte es.  
„Bitte, beruhige dich", sagte er. „Du bist glühend heiß, übersät mit Striemen und Blutergüssen, hustest Blut, um nicht noch die gebrochenen Rippen zu erwähnen. Dann ist da außerdem noch der sexuelle Missbrauch, der untersucht werden muss.", sagte er. Mein Kinn bebte jämmerlich. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser. Dort gab es Blut. Ich zitterte heftig, blieb aber still.  
Carlisle schaute zu Jasper herüber.  
„Sie muss wirklich dahin. Wie alt ist sie?" Fragte er. Jasper seufzte.  
„Bald 17. Noch ein Kind", sagte Jasper. Er schlug sich seine Hand gegen die Stirn und wirkte wütend. Carlisle lächelte verständnisvoll.  
„Bring sie hin. Ich werde so schnell ich kann kommen und dann bringen wir das hinter uns", sagte er.  
Ich weinte laut und kugelte mich zu meinem schützenden Ball zusammen. Jasper hob mich hoch und ich klammerte mich an ihn.  
Er marschierte mit mir an allen vorbei, die Treppen nach unten. Jeder folgte uns. Ich fühlte mich wie bei einer Parade.

„Wir kommen mit", hörte ich Esme sagen. Carlisle nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Emmett folgte uns mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einem Zombie gleich kam. Rose weinte und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, er nickte nur abwesend. Jasper trug mich hinaus, in die kalte Abendluft und ich begann heftig zu zittern. Er trug mich in die Richtung von Emmetts Jeep und nahm Em die Schlüssel ab. Emmett glitt mit mir zusammen auf die Rückbank. Carlisle setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Jasper fuhr. Wortlos zog Emmett mich an sich. Er küsste mich auf den Kopf und strich mir mein verschwitztes Haar aus dem Nacken. Er hatte ein Haarband und band sie für mich zusammen. Ich war dankbar. Ich war viel zu heiß. Er schaute mich wütend an.  
„Em, bist du wütend auf mich?" Fragte ich flüsternd. Carlisle drehte sich herum, um uns anzuschauen. Emmett schaute panisch.  
„Nein! Niemals. Wie könnte ich es auch sein?" Fragte er. Ich rutschte so rum, dass ich ihn anschauen konnte. Er schien bei jeder meiner Bewegungen panisch zu werden.  
„Beweg dich nicht. Du wirst dich sonst nur noch mehr verletzen", sagte er. Ich spottete.  
„Em, das ist nun wirklich nicht meine schlimmste Zeit", sagte ich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und Emmett starrte mich mit einem völlig blassen Gesicht an. Einmal hat Charlie mich bewusstlos und beinahe Tod am unteren Ende der Treppen liegengelassen, genau dort, wo er mich hinuntergeworfen hatte.  
„Was hat er noch getan?", knurrte er. Ich seufzte.  
„Einmal hat er mich die Treppen hinunter geworfen", murmelte ich. Emmett schrie auf.  
„WAS HAT ER", schrie er. Ich weinte und er umarmte mich zärtlich. Ich wollte erzählen, dass er das Leben aus mir raus quetschen wollte, aber ich überlegte es mir anders.  
„Er hat mich die Treppen hinunter geworfen", wiederholte ich flüsternd. Emmett hielt mich so beschützerisch fest, wie noch niemals zuvor.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.  
„Es war gleich nachdem Mom gestorben ist", sagte ich. „Ich habe versucht, nein zu sagen", sagte ich lediglich. Emmett stöhnte vor Qual. „Er wurde wütend und hat mich die Treppe runter gestoßen. Einen Tag später wachte ich dann unten an der Treppe auf." Jasper beschleunigte und Carlisle schaute beunruhigt.  
„Wann genau ist das passiert?" Fragte er.  
„Vor ein paar Wochen", sagte ich. Er seufzte.  
„Noch irgendetwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?" Fragte er. Ich dachte darüber nach.  
„Was meinst du? Ich kann dir jahrelange Geschichten erzählen. Er hat schon einiges getan", sagte ich. Carlisle seufzte und nickte. Ich drückte mein Gesicht an Emmetts Brust. Ich hatte Angst.  
„Emmy, bitte schicke mich nicht zurück", flüsterte ich. Carlisle antworte für ihn.  
„Das würde er niemals tun", sagte er. Ich lächelte, und Tränen fielen aus meinen Augen.  
„Okay", flüsterte ich. Carlisle lächelte mich traurig an.  
„Wir sind da", sagte er. Wir standen in auf einem großen Parkplatz. Ich bemerkte, dass der silberne Volvo hinter uns parkte. Edward, Alice, Rose und Esme stiegen aus. Jasper stieg ebenfalls aus und öffnete meine Tür. Emmett hob mich hoch und übergab mich an ihn. Wir alle gingen zügig ins Krankenhaus. Die Krankenschwestern quietschten vor Schreck. Carlisle trat auf sie zu und hatte mit der zuständigen Krankenschwester eine Diskussion. Sie starrte mich schockiert an. Ich wusste, er hatte ihr die Geschichte erzählt, damit wir schnell drankamen. Carlisle verschwand hinter ihr und kam mit einem OP-Kittel bekleidet zurück zu uns. Alice, Esme, Edward und Rose machten es sich im Wartebereich bequem. Carlisle winkte Em und Jazz ran.  
„Emmett, füll ihre Papiere aus", sagte er. „Jasper zieh dir einen OP-Kittel an und kommt mit mir." Jasper nickte und legte mich auf eine Trage. Er verriegelte die Tür, ich konnte die Schwester hören, wie sie eine Antwort verlangte. Sie wollten wissen, wer ich war und ich war mir sicher, dass er wütend wurde. Gerade erhob er seine Stimme.  
„Sie ist meine Schwester", schrie er. Alle Stimmen verstummten und er kam heraus, mit einem ziemlich verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. Er liebkoste meinen Kopf und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Er hielt meine Hand, als die Krankenschwester mich in den Untersuchungsraum schob. Sie zogen die Decke weg, augenblicklich begann ich zu zittern. Carlisle bemerkte es. Ich nahm einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Atemzug und zuckte zusammen.

Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn eine Rippe irgendwo rein sticht. Ein weiterer Arzt kam herein und schaute mich traurig an. Jasper stand hinter mir und schloss mich an den Überwachungsmonitor an mit dem die Herzfrequenz überwacht wird. Ich konnte das ungleichmäßige Piepen hören und er schaute ein wenig besorgt. Die Atmung war auch kurz. Er legte mir eine Blutdruckmanschette an und schaute besorgt. Carlisle kam herüber.  
„Jazz, kommst du damit zurecht?" Fragte er. Jasper nickte und Carlisle seufzte.  
„Bella, wir werden eine Infusion legen, okay?" Fragte er. Ich nickte ergeben. Jasper hielt mein Gesicht und versperrte mir damit die Sicht, als ich einen Schmerz in meiner rechten Hand spürte wimmerte ich.  
„Gut gemacht, Liebes. Du musst wach bleiben, okay!" Sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich war extrem müde, aber ich musste bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Er hängte irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten an die Infusion. Jasper atmete tief ein.  
„Jasper, ich kann nicht mehr richtig atmen", sagte ich keuchend. Er lächelte traurig.  
„Es sind die Rippen. Ich weiß, dass sie verletzt sind", sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton. Ich wollte gerade nicken, als ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner linken Seite spürte. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn ein Messer in meiner Lunge stecken würde. Ich jammerte vor Schmerzen und Jasper wurde unruhig.  
„Mach was", schrie er. Carlisle warf ihn einen strengen Blick zu.  
„Beruhige dich Jasper oder du musst gehen. Sie muss ruhig bleiben und das kann sie nicht, wenn du es nicht bist", sagte er.  
Sofort wurde Jasper ruhiger.  
„Beweg dich nicht, Liebes", sagte Jasper. Ich nickte weinend vor Schmerzen. Er tätschelte meine Haare.  
„Jasper, hol die Sauerstoffmaske", sagte er. Jasper küsste meine Stirn und stand auf. Er ging zu den Krankenschwestern hinüber, die eine Lösung vorbereiteten, um meine Wunden zu reinigen. Ich fühlte mein Bewusstsein schwinden. Carlisle bemerkte meinen Ausdruck. Meine Augen fielen mir zu. Jaspers panisches Gesicht war das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor alles schwarz wurde.


	5. Panik

5. Kapitel

-Panik-

**JPOV**

„Carlisle", schrie ich. Er schaute mich traurig an.  
„Jasper, geh für einen Moment rauß. Ich kann dich das nicht tun lassen", flüsterte er. Ich nickte wortlos und verließ den Schockraum. Ich ging ins Wartezimmer und stand dort wie benommen. Alle beobachteten mich genauestens. Ich ging hinüber zur Wand und lehnte mich an. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass, das gerade wirklich passiert ist. Mein eigener Vater hatte meine kleine Schwester geschlagen, vergewaltigt und meine Mutter getötet. Das war eine Menge, das ich alles auf einmal begreifen musste. Ich seufzte tief.  
„Jazz", hörte ich Emmett los donnern. Ich wusste, er war panisch vor Angst. Ich schaute gequält zu ihm herüber.

„Wo ist sie!" Verlangte er zu wissen. Ich seufzte.  
„Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden", sagte ich. Sein Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und Alice brach in Tränen aus. Ich ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. Sie zitterte und schluchzte.  
„Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen, als ich panisch wurde", sagte ich. Emmett erstarrte. Bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„ICH WERDE IHN UMBRINGEN", schrie er. Er rannte zur Tür. Bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, schnappte Edward sich Emmett und zog ihn zurück.  
„Beruhige dich", sagte er verärgert. Emmett riss sich von Edwards los.  
„Beruhigen?" Schrie er hysterisch. „Dieser Wichser ist immer noch am Leben, Edward! Der Mörder meiner Mutter und der Kinderschänder meiner kleinen Schwester, ist da draußen, atmet und ist immer noch am Leben. Ich werde hier nicht still rum sitzen", schrie er. Ich stöhnte und umarmte Alice fester. Sie war so traurig.

„Emmett, herr Gott! Setz dich hin! Wie glaubst du wird sie sich fühlen, wenn sie wieder aufwacht und du im Gefängnis sitzt wegen Mordes! Nicht al zu gut Em", sagte er. Emmett ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen. Esme rieb besänftigend seinen Rücken.  
„Sie wird bei uns leben, Emmett", sagte sie beruhigend. Em drehte sich um und umarmte Esme. Sie war wie eine Mutter für uns.  
„Ich werde sie nicht wieder dahin zurück schicken", sagte sie. Was Em nickend zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Danke", sagte er. Esme nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
„Wir lieben sie auch", erwiderte Esme.  
„Jazz, wird sie wieder gesund werden?" Fragte mich Alice.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer antwortete ich ihr „Eventuell". Sie nickte verstehend.  
„Sie wird viel Ruhe und Zeit zur Genesung brauchen", sagte Alice und schaute mich Bestätigung suchend an. Sie umarmte mich fester. Genau in dem Augenblick kam Carlisle zu uns und schaute sehr traurig aus.  
„Sie wacht auf", sagte er. Ich rannte an ihm vorbei in den Schockraum und sah wie sie ihre Augen öffnete.


	6. Erwachen

6. Kapitel

-Erwachen-

**BPOV**

Um mich herum konnte ich ein reges Treiben hören. Ich war verwirrt. Wo war ich? Wo war Charlie? Warum stießen Leute mich an und was zum Teufel hatte dieses nervige Piepen auf sich? Ich öffnete die Augen und schlagartig kam meine Erinnerung zurück. Ich keuchte vor lauter Schmerzen auf, jemand reinigte meine Wunden. Ich schaute auf und sah Jasper. Ich musste wohl bewusstlos geworden sein. „Jazz?" Fragte ich. Er lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Halte noch einen Augenblick still. Sie sind fast fertig", sagte er. Ich nickte und hielt still. „Jasper, wir müssen noch die SAE Untersuchung machen", sagte Carlisle. Ich hielt den Atem an. SAE, eine Untersuchung, die bei sexuellen Übergriffen durchgeführt wurde. Oh Gott. Seufzte Jasper. „Wann?" Fragte er. Carlisle seufzte auch.

„Jetzt. Je schneller, desto besser. Ich werde es machen", sagte er. Jasper nickte. Ich brach in Tränen aus und Jasper beruhigte mich. „Du wirst in Ordnung kommen. Wir müssen das Ausmaß der Verletzungen kennen", sagte er. Ich jammerte und nickte, denn ich wusste, sie würden mich einfach betäuben, wenn ich mich weigern würde. Ich war noch minderjährig. Sie konnten tun und lassen was sie wollten. Carlisle zog ein neues Paar Handschuhe an. Ich kniff meine Augen zu, als er mit der Untersuchung begann. Jasper redete die gesamte Zeit über mit mir. Ich versuchte nicht zu erschrecken, während der Untersuchung, aber es tat manchmal ziemlich weh. Ich konnte definitiv sagen, dass er nicht erfreut war, über das was er gefunden hatte. Zwanzig Minuten später war er fertig und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Jasper schaute ihn, erwartungsvoll an. „Also grade heraus ich bin schockiert, dass sie überhaupt laufen kann", sagte er. Jasper stöhnte wütend. Er und Emmett hatten so einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. „Ich muss dir Blut abnehmen für weitere Tests", sagte er. Ich wurde blass, aber Jasper nickte. Carlisle kam mit einer Nadel auf mich zu, was mich schockiert aufkeuchen ließ. Jasper drehte meinen Kopf zu sich und hielt ihn dort fest. Ich fühlte wie die Nadel meine Haut genau über dem Ellenbogen durchstach. Ich musste die ganze Zeit über weinen. Er nahm viele Fläschen Blut ab, bevor er mit einem Verband den Einstich abdeckte. „Bella, tut dir noch etwas weh?" Fragte Carlisle besonnen. Er betrachte mich genau, auf eine fürsorgliche Art und Weise.„Ja", keuchte ich und klammerte mich immer noch verzweifelt an Jasper. Er beruhigte mich. „Jazz, was mache ich den jetzt?" Fragte ich.

Er schaute mich traurig an. „Ich hab doch nichts."„Doch, du hast was. Du hast zwei ältere Brüder, die dich vergöttern und eine Ersatzfamilie, die dich bereits jetzt schon liebt. Esme hat bereits geschworen, dass sie dich niemals dahin zurück gehen lassen wird, selbst wenn du es wolltest", sagte Jasper. Ich konnte ihn nur Endgeistert anstarren. „Jasper, ich will aber niemandem zur Last fallen", sagte ich leise. Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Das wirst du nicht", sagte er. Ergeben seufzte ich, denn ich würde sowieso niemals gewinnen. „Ich liebe dich Jazz", sagte ich leise. Die Krankenschwester schaltete jetzt die Monitore aus. Carlisle war gegangen, um mir Medikamente gegen meine Schmerzen zu holen. Jasper lächelte und küsste meine Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch, Liebes", flüsterte er. Müde schloss ich meine Augen. Jasper schüttelte mich aber wieder wach. „Nicht jetzt, Carlisle kommt gleich", sagte er. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. „Bella, kannst du dich aufsetzten?" Fragte er. Ich schaute zu Jasper. „Wenn mir jemand dabei hilft", sagte ich. Jasper lege einen Arm um mich und zog mich hoch. Ich zuckte durch den Schmerz den meinen Rippen verursachten zusammen. Carlisle gab mir zwei, kleine Tabletten und eine Flasche Wasser. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Pillen ein.

„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen?" Fragte Carlisle. Ich musste echt überlegen. „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern", gab ich zu. Er schaute missbilligend und wirkte irgendwie wütend. „Der Mann hat dich geschlagen, vergewaltigt und verspürt trotzdem das Verlangen dich hungern zu lassen?" Fragte er wütend. „Tut mir leid", erwiderte ich leise. Ich wollte ihn niemals wütend machen. Er schaute mich ungläubig an. „Nein, Liebes. Dir braucht nichts leid tun", sagte er. Ich lächelte ihn traurig an, als er mich in eine behutsame Umarmung zog. „Wir werden bald nach Hause fahren", sagte Jasper. Mit einem nicken stimmte ich zu. „Ich werde die Infusion abnehmen, dann können wir dich entlassen und sicherstellen dass Em das mit deine Papiere nicht vermasselt hat", sagte er. Ein zartes lächeln stahl sich in mein Gesicht. Er ging rum und Entfernte vorsichtig die Nadel aus meinem Arm. Ich zuckte zusammen als sie gezogen wurde und war dankbar, als es endlich vorbei war. Jasper gab mir meine Decke, die ich mit einem Lächeln entgegennahm. Ich wickelte mich darin ein und ließ ihn mich hochheben und auf einen Stuhl setzen. Er ging zu Carlisle rüber und diskutierte über irgendetwas mit ihm. Carlisle nickte und umarmte ihn. Jasper kam zurück zu mir. „Bist du bereit?" Fragte er. Ich nickte. Er nahm mich auf seine Arme und trug mich wie ein Baby, hinaus in das Wartezimmer. Ich konnte hören wie Emmett sich mit jemand stritt, als wir heraus kamen. Das Gezanke stoppte und er rannte zu uns herüber. Ich war so müde.

„Bells?" Fragte er offensichtlich beunruhigt. Ich öffnete ein Auge und lächelte ihn trüb an. Vor Erleichterung lächelte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig nahm er mich von Jasper entgegen, der seine traurige Alice umarmte. Em trug mich nach draußen und setzte mich in seinen Jeep. Jasper fuhr wieder. Em lehnte mich eingemummelt in meine dicke Decke gegen sich. Wir fuhren alle zur Villa, die meine Brüder ihr zu Hause nannten, zurück. Als wir dort ankamen, waren Alice, Rose, Edward und Esme bereits da. Emmett trug mich ins Wohnzimmer. Es war verblü sprach zu uns. „Kommt mit". „Wir haben ein Zimmer für sie." Emmet nickte und trug mich in den dritten Stock. Esme führte uns in ein Blau-weiß gestrichenes Zimmer, das fast wie meinem Zimmer aussah. Es war riesig, mit einem übergroßen Bett und einer Meng von Kopfkissen. Emmett legte mich behutsam aufs Bett und ließ mich mit Esme alleine.

„Hallo Liebes", sagte sie traurig. Ich lächelte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich sie gehört hatte. Aber ich war so müde. „Hi", flüsterte ich. Sie lächelte mich mitleidig an. „Mein Name ist Esme", sagte sie. Sie kam zu mir und sah dabei aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen und legte ihre Hand an meine Wange. Ich lächelte und sie umarmte mich behutsam. Ich lächelte bei dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit das in mir aufstieg. Schwach erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung. Sie lächelte mich an. „Du bist hier immer willkommen, das weißt du oder?" Fragte sie und sah mich besorgt an.

„Ich will niemanden zur Last fallen", flüsterte ich Stirnrunzelnd. Sie schloss die Augen, eine Träne rann in ihrem Gesicht hinunter. „Du bist keine Last. Ich liebe Emmett und Jasper wie meine eigenen Kinder und dich liebe ich auch", sagte sie. Mein Kinn bebte. „Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte ich sie. Sie lächelte tränenreich und nickte. Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich will, dass wir das alles hinter uns lassen können. Du bleibst hier und Ende der Diskussion", verkündete sie. Ich lächelte sie Dankbar an.

Liebling möchtest du ein Pyjama?" Fragte sie. Ich nickte. Kleidung wäre jetzt wirklich sehr schön. „Alice?" Rief Esme. Alice kam regelrecht herein geflogen, mit einem Traurigen und gleichzeitig besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Rose kam genau hinter ihr her. Beide kamen herein. „Könntet ihr irgendetwas zum Anziehen für Bella holen? Sie ist müde", erklärte Esme. Sie nickte vergnügt und stürzte raus. Rose kam rein und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Esme lächelte mich ein letztes Mal aufmunternd an, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. „Hey", sagte sie. Ich lächelte sie Verschämt an. „Hi", erwiderte ich Schüchtern. „Es tut mir leid, dass er das getan hat", sagte Rose traurig. Mein Kinn bebte und sie legte ihre Hand daran um es zu stoppen. „Bitte, weine nicht", flüsterte sie. Ich schniefte und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

„Tschuldigung", flüsterte ich. Sie umarmte mich behutsam. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun", sagte sie. Ich seufzte. „Em und Jazz juckt es ihn in die Finger zubekommen „, sagte sie. Ich lächelte. „Die beiden lieben dich so sehr. Ich habe Emmett noch niemals so wütend gesehen", flüsterte sie. Ich er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an seine Wut. „Ich auch nicht", sagte ich. Sie umarmte mich erneut. „Wenn du mal reden möchtest, bin ich da", sagte sie. Ich nickte verstehend. „Alice und ich wollen wirklich deine Freundinnen sein." Zaghaft lächelte ich sie an. Ich hatte schon seit langer Zeit keine Freunde mehr. Sicherlich waren Em und Jazz für mich da, aber keine Mädchen. „Danke", flüsterte ich. Ich war kurz davor einzuschlafen, was sie bemerkt haben musste. Alice klopfte zaghaft an bevor sie herein kam, sie hatte ein paar Pyjamas in den Händen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah sie uns an.

Hi", quiekte sie. Ich lächelte und schloss erneut meine Augen. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragte sie und betrachtete mich argwöhnisch. Ich errötete und schaute Peinlich berührt weg. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen", sagte sie traurig. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Ich schniefte und nickte zaghaft. Sie zog die Decke zur Seite und ließ mich somit nur mit meiner Unterwäsche bekleidet sitzen. Jetzt wurde ich wieder rot. Rose kam herüber und zog einen neuen BH über meinen jetzigen BH und zog diesen dann ohne dass man irgendetwas sehen konnte aus. Sie war wirklich gut. „Wo hast du das gelernt?" Fragte ich Rosalie. Sie grinste mich an und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Ich schnaubte vor Lachen. Alice hielt mir die Decke vor, als ich meine Unterhose wechselte. Als ich sie ausgezogen hatte, zog Rosalie mir ein paar Shorts an sowie ein Tanktop. Genauso wie Rose lächelte Alice mich glücklich an.

„Sieht gut aus", sagte Rosalie und küsste meine Wange, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. „Danke Leute", sagte ich leise. Beide lächelten freundlich und aufmunternd. „Bella, du bist offiziell unsere neue beste Freundin", sagte Alice. Ich errötete erneut, was sie zum Kichern brachte. „Das ist so süß", sagte sie und zeigte dabei auf meine rosanen Wangen. Ich errötete noch mehr. Alice lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen. „Gut, wir werden mal lieber Emmett herein lassen, bevor er sich vor Angst in die Hose scheißt", sagte Alice und schaute zur Tür. Ich lächelte als sie raus gingen. Ich warf meine dreckige Decke zu Boden und legte mich in die Kissen. Ich war so müde. Meine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Emmett flog regelrecht herein mit Jasper auf den Fersen. Ich lächelte traurig als die beiden zu mir rüber kamen. „Hey", sagte Jasper. Ich lächelte ihn müde an. Ich war erneut kurz davor Einzuschlafen. „Hi Leute", flüsterte ich müde. Beide lächelten mich voller Liebe an.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte Jasper misstrauisch und betrachtete dabei meine dünne Statur.  
Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich. „Vielleicht vor ein paar Tage?" Emmett stöhnte auf und umarmte mich. „Du brauchst etwas zu Essen und Schlaf", sagte Jasper und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich habe mich gegen Emmett fallen lassen der mich in aufrechter Sitzposition hielt. Ich murmelte zusammenhangslos Zeug vor mich hin, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte. Da klopfte es erneut an der Tür. „Herein", sagte ich leise. Der Besucher musst mich wohl gehört haben, denn die Tür wurde geöffnet. Und Carlisle kam mit einem Tablett voller Essen und einigen Schmerztabletten ins Zimmer. Er kam herüber und half mir mich in den Kissen aufzusetzen. Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn als er mich ansah. Ich wusste er sah solche Leute, wie Charlie einer war, als Monster der allerschlimmsten Sorte an.

„Bella, du musst etwas essen", sagte er freundlich. Er schockierte mich, als er mir einen väterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, was mich purpurrot werden ließ. Das er mit einem glucksen quittierte. „Lasst ihr uns bitte einen Augenblick alleine?" Fragte Carlisle. Jasper nickte und zog Emmett mit hinaus. Ich wusste, dass Emmett mich nicht verlassen wollte. Carlisle beobachtete mich als ich ein Apfelstück in den Mund steckte. „Bella, Esme hat mir erzählt du denkst, dass du uns zur Last fallen würdest", sagte er. Ich senkte beschämt meinen Blick. „Das tu ich", sagte ich. „Em und Jazz wollten eigentlich nur zu Besuch kommen, musste mich dann aber letztendlich ins Krankenhaus bringen und dann zu einem Haus, mit vielen Leuten, die sich seltsamerweise alle um mich Sorgen, deren Zeit ich nur verschwende." Carlisle machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. „Bella, ich sehe Jasper und Emmett wie meine eigenen Söhne an. Edward und sie sind wie Brüder. Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich und keine Last", sagte er leise. Ich fühlte, wie mir bei diesen Worten Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg. Als ich ihn ansah lächelte er mich traurig an und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Schwach erwiderte ich seine Umarmung.

„Bitte iss was. Es bringt mich um, dich so hungrig zu sehen", sagte er. Ich lächelte und schob ein weiteres Stück Apfel in meinen Mund. Er ging und ließ Emmett und Jasper wieder zu mir herein. Sie lächelten mich an. Ich versuchte mich so Bequem wie nur möglich in das Bett zu legen, was mich aber vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken ließ. Was Emmett natürlich sofort bemerkte. Weitere Tränen flossen über mein Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich. Carlisle beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern kam zu mir und gab mir eine kleine Flasche. „Bella, diese Tabletten werden dir helfen, dass du dich besser fühlst", sagte er. Jasper schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. „Allerdings haben sie auch Nebenwirkungen. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du sie nehmen möchtest oder nicht. Sie können lebhafte Träume und Halluzinationen hervorrufen", sagte er.

Ich betrachtete die Flasche genau und wog ab, was ich tun sollte.„Carlisle, ich glaube nicht dass, das die beste Alternative ist", fauchte Jasper. Ich schaute ihn an, er war wütend. „Ich nehme sie", sagte ich. Ich war wirklich geschafft. Carlisle gab mir wortlos zwei Tabletten und ich nahm sie. Ich aß das Obst und das Sandwich das noch auf dem Tablett war und Carlisle nahm es dann mit raus. Emmett kam herüber und setzte sich neben mich und streichelte mir übers Haar. Ich musste herzhaft gähnen. „Oh Bella", sagte er. Ich seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir das nicht bemerkt haben", flüsterte er.

Eine weitere Träne rann hinunter, die er schnell wegwischte. „Emmy, er war so gemein", sagte ich. Emmett nickte und Jasper seufzte frustriert. „So brutal." Ich hielt mich an ihn geklammert fest. Er tätschelte meinen Kopf und zog mich an sich. Er bemerkte dass ich fast am Einschlafen war. Er nahm mich vorsichtig hoch und Jasper zog die Lacken und Decken beiseite. Er legte mich ins Bett und breitete die Decke über mich aus. Em nahm einen Stuhl, der neben dem Fenster stand und Jasper legte sich neben mich. „Schlaf jetzt", sagte er. Ich schloss meine Augen und fiel augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	7. Visionen

7. Kapitel

-Visionen-

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ich habe viele e-Mails erhalten, in denen gefragt wurde, welche Teile dieser Story wirklich so passiert sind und welche erfunden wurden. Ich hoffe diese Nachricht wird es verdeutlichen.  
Die Person, auf die diese FF basiert, hat zwei Zwillingsbrüder mit den gleichen Charakteren wie Emmett und Jasper in dieser Geschichte. Einer ist Medizinstudent (Jasper), während der andere im geschäftlichen Bereich studiert (Emmett). Ihr Vater hat sie auf die gleiche Art und Weise misshandelt, so wie in der Story, aber alle Namen wurden verändert. Die Misshandlungen, das Trauma und die medizinischen Behandlungen sind genauso passiert. Nur ein paar Dinge in den folgenden Kapiteln wurden verändert, aber ich werde euch daraufhin weisen, wenn es so weit ist. Ein paar Dinge der medizinischen Prozedur habe ich weggelassen, nur die wichtigsten Highlights habe ich beschrieben, weil es sonst haufenweise Seiten zu schreiben wären. Die Charaktere von Alice und Rose basieren auf deren von den Freundinnen ihrer Brüder, genau wie hier. Das Mädchen auf das Alice Charakter basiert, hat einen Zwillingsbruder, womit Edward ins Spiel kommt. Das Mädchen, worauf diese FF basiert, lebt ebenfalls mit ihren Brüdern zusammen, die ihr geholfen haben diese Situation zu verarbeiten. 

Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich nur Sekunden geschlafen habe, als ich aufwachte. Neugierig schaute ich mich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Ich konnte Emmett und Jasper hören, die an einem kleinen Tisch saßen, der in dem Zimmer stand, und sich unterhielten. Jemand war noch da. Edward. Mein Magen zog sich eigenartig Zusammen bei der Erwähnung seines Namens. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren und wieder einzuschlafen, aber die Stimmen lenkten mich ab.  
„Ich weiß, Em. Wir müssen ruhig bleiben. Sie ist so ängstlich", sagte Jasper. Ich konnte Em seufzten hören.  
„Wie können wir nur hier rum sitzen? Er hat sie vergewaltigt Jasper. Dieser kranke Hurensohn hat sie angefasst, so wie niemand sie berühren sollte. Unsere kleine Schwester wurde geschlagen und verletzt. Sie musste mit ansehen, wie unsere Mom gestorben ist. Und alles nur wegen ihm", knurrte er. Einige Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht

„Em, du musst um ihret willen ruhig bleiben", hörte ich Edward sagen. „Sie muss wissen, dass du sich wirklich um sie kümmern wirst. Sie denkt, dass sie eine Last für dich ist. Das du sie nicht hier haben willst. Alles was sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt hat ist, dass Männer gewalttätig und verletzten sind. Sie muss Vertrauen fassen und, wenn du ihn brutal angreifen würdest, würde ihr das nicht helfen. Sie hat genug Gewalt gesehen, meinst du nicht?" Fragte er. Emmett seufzte verzweifelt.  
„Gutes Argument", murmelte er. „Denkt sie wirklich, wir würden sie schlagen?" Fragte er mit Angst in der Stimme.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Em. Wir sind beide sehr groß, genau wie Dad. Du siehst ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich und mich überrascht, dass sie dir so sehr vertraut. Sie braucht Zeit. Das psychologische Trauma, dass durch diese Situation entsteht, ist unbeschreiblich", sagte Jasper.

KNALL!

Ich sprang regelrecht 10 Fuß hoch in die Luft und schrie vor Schock. Die Jungs drehten sich alle zu mir um.  
„Was zur Hölle war das?" Fragte ich laut. Jasper kam herüber zu mir.  
„Was zur Hölle war was?" Fragte er. Ich starrte ihn an.  
„Der Knall. Er war so...", ich wurde von einem weiteren Knall und lautem Geschreie unterbrochen. Ich schaute mich nach der Quelle suchend, die dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte um, konnte aber keine finden. Jasper starrte mich an und wirkte etwas besorgt. Ich nahm einen tiefen, ängstlichen Atemzug.  
„CHARLIE, NEIN", hörte ich eine Frau schreien. Meine Augen weiteten sich panisch.  
„Ist er hier?" Fragte ich und meine Stimme brach. Jasper schaute mich ängstlich an.  
„Niemand ist hier Liebes. Alles ist ruhig", sagte er. Emmett und Edward kamen auch herüber.  
„Verdammte Scheiße aus dem Weg, Renee! Ich tu, was ich will!" Hörte ich ihn lallen. Ich hörte einen lauten Knall und zuckte zusammen. Oh Gott. Er war hier. Aber Mom? Sie ist tot...  
„Jasper, er ist hier!" Weinte ich panisch. Ich hörte weitere Leute das Zimmer betreten um zusehen, was los ist. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Familie kam herein, alle schauten besorgt. Sie schlossen sie hinter ihnen.  
„Was geht hier vor?" Fragte Carlisle. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich glaube sie halluziniert wegen der Droge", sagte er. Carlisle schaute ein wenig besorgt.  
„CHARLIE NEIN", schrie die Stimme erneut. Ich schrie und hielt mir die Ohren zu, als er sie erneut schlug. Es unterdrückte allerdings nicht das Geräusch. Ich wimmerte und Jasper kam zu mir. Ich sah, wie die Tür sich erneut öffnete und schrie. Emmett schaute, genau wie jeder andere hier, ängstlich. Charlie taumelte herein.

„Hey, Liebes. Wir beiden werden heute Abend ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben", sagte er. Oh Gott.  
„Fass mich nicht an", kreischt ich. Jasper rieb meinen Rücken und redete auf mich ein, doch ich konnte ihn nicht hören.  
„ISABELLA! JETZT!" Schrie er. Charlie kam näher und ich kreischte und drückte mich in die Kissen. Ich achtete dabei nicht auf meine Rippen. Er knurrte und stürzte auf mich los, was mich zum Schreien brachte. Bevor er mich schlagen konnte, schlug jemand anderes ihn aus der Luft. Mom. Charlie brüllte und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ich schrie und sprang auf, nur um dann von Jasper zurück gedrückt zu werden.  
„NEIN!", schrie ich. Er würde sie erneut töten. Meine Mutter schreite vor Angst und Schmerz. Ich schrie mit ihr, was alle panisch werden ließ. Ich schaute zu, wie Charlie sie bewusstlos schlug. Jetzt war sie bewusstlos und Charlie schlug immer noch weiter auf sie ein. Ich schrie und wehrte mich gegen Jaspers Griff. Er kämpfte mit mir.  
„LASS MICH GEHEN", schrie ich. Sie durfte nicht noch einmal sterben. Einmal war genug. Charlie trat einen Schritt von ihrem geschunden Körper zurück.

„Dreckige Schlampe", murmelte er. Ich hörte auf zu kämpfen und starrte unentwegt auf den leblosen Körper meiner Mutter. Es war ein blutiges Durcheinander. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Brust erneut zusammenzog. Charlie sah mich mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Bei dem Anblick von ihrem leblosen, geschundenen Körper, musste ich erneut schreien.  
„Isabella, wir werden mal etwas Neues ausprobieren", sagte er. Ich wusste wie es ausgehen würde, aber ich konnte es ihn nicht tun lassen. Ich konnte nicht atmen. „Komm her", sagt er. Er kam langsam zu mir herüber. Ich schrie wieder und wurde panisch. Jasper gab mich an Emmett weiter, der stärker war. Ich klammerte mich an sein Shirt. So plötzlich wie diese Vision von Charlie gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder und ließ mich mit diesem blutigen Durcheinander, das meine Mutter war, zurück. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich konnte nicht richtig atmen.

„Bells?" Hörte ich Emmett fragen. Ich starrte auf den Fleck, wo meine Mutter erneut gestorben ist. Ich jammerte herzzerreißend und drehte mich zu Emmett um und presste mein Gesicht in sein Shirt. Ich schluchzte und er hielt mich fest. Ich fühlte, wie jemand versuchte mich von Em wegzu bewegen und begann zu schreien. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, als wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde.  
„Er war hier!" Jammerte ich. Emmett knurrte traurig und zog mich an sich. Ich klammerte mich so fest an ihn, sodass ich wäre es mir möglich gewesen sein Shirt zerrissen hätte.  
„Er ist weg Schatz", beruhigte mich Emmett. Ich versuchte ihm zu glauben.  
„Nein! Er hat sie wieder getötet!" Jammerte ich und rang nach Luft. „Er hat es wieder getan! Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten …"  
„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Jasper. Ich und mein Bruder schluchzten. Jeder starrte uns an. Ich begann wieder zu Hyperventilieren.  
„Ich kann nicht atmen, Em. Überall war Blut..." Carlisle zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck meine Hände von Em`s Shirt und brachte mich so dazu, mich an ihn zu lehnen. Er war hinter mir, mein Kopf auf seiner Brust. Esme und die Mädchen sahen mich voller entsetzten an, als Carlisle begann meine Schultern zu reiben. Jasper nahm mein verweintes Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute mich an.  
„Atme", befahl er. Ich keuchte ein weiteres Mal und Panik trat in sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht", keuchte ich. Carlisle zog mich wieder gegen sich und ich war endlich in der Lage mich entspannen zu können. Ich war kurz davor bewusstlos zu werden und er wusste das.  
„Jasper, sie wird ohnmächtig werden", sagte er. „Helfe mir, sie ins Bett zu bringen". Jasper kam und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und entspannte mich weiter. Jasper hatte so eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung auf mich. Carlisle wirkte erleichtert, als ich mich bei Jaspers Berührungen weiter entspannte. Mom hatte das auch immer geschafft.  
„Halt sie fest", befahl er. Jasper nickte, zog mich auf meine Füße hoch und lehnte mich an ihn. Ich konnte wieder atmen, die Enge um meine Brust verschwand, es stoppte aber nicht die, die mir unaufhörlich mein Gesicht hinunter rannen. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, wollte ihn niemals gehen lassen. Ich wollte, dass er mich festhält und mir sagte, dass ich für immer und ewig sicher sein würde. Ich wollt ihm glauben.  
„Shh Bella", beruhigte mich Jasper. Ich schluchzte ein weiteres mal.  
„Er war hier", sagte ich erneut. Er hielt mich fester und rieb meinen Rücken. Meine Rippen pochten wieder.

„Du musst dich hinlegen. Du hast dich vermutlich wieder selbst verletzt", sagte Carlisle. Ich versuchte meine Tränen zu stoppen, aber das war erfolglos. Jasper legte mich behutsam in mein Bett und ich kugelte mich auf den Kissen zusammen und schluchzte. Ich fühlte ein paar Hände auf meinem Rücken. Kleine, unbekannte Hände. Ich sprang hoch und schaute auf. Esme saß auf der Kante meines Bettes und schaute mich an. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute sie, immer noch weinend, an. Wortlos zog sie mich in eine innige Umarmung. Sie ließ mich weinen und wiegte mich wie ein Baby, hin und her. Ich liebte sie bereits. Carlisle schien zufrieden mit uns zu seien.  
„Kann Carlisle sich deine Rippen noch mal anschauen?" Fragte sie. Ich nickte und sie legte mich aufs Bett zurück. Ich weinte immer noch, aber deutlich weniger als zuvor. Carlisle hob mein Shirt an und schaute sich meine Seite an. Selbst im Dunkeln konnte ich die fiesen, dunklen Striemen sehen. Er berührte sie nicht, sondern zog nur das Shirt wieder hinunter. Er seufzte.

„Du bist in Ordnung", sagte er. „Jedoch brauchst du Schlaf und Ruhe. Wenn du es wieder so übertreibst, wirst du dich nicht so schnell erholen". Er kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was mich rot werden ließ.  
„Ich werde dir die schwächeren Tabletten geben, die die keine Halluzination verursachen", sagte er. Ich nickte. Das war das erschreckendste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Deine Mutter zweimal sterben zu sehen ist nicht wirklich erfreulich. Alice und Rose schauten mich mitleidig an, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen. Traurig winkten sie mir zu. Übrig blieben Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett und Edward. Ich saß und starrte geradeaus und fühlte mich völlig verunsichert. Carlisle gab mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange und ging mit Esme hinaus. Alle Jungs starrten mich an und wirkten ängstlich. Ich schlang meine Arme um mich selbst und saß bewegungslos da. Tränen rannen weiterhin hinunter und ich fühlte mich ängstlich. Jasper kam und umarmte mich. Edward setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Ich starrte ihn an und er lächelte traurig.

„Was haben wir getan?" Fragte ich sie. Jasper schaute mich an.  
„Was genau meinst du? Du musst dich beruhigen, entspannen und wieder gesund werden", sagte er. Ich schaute ihn an.  
„Er hat sie getötet. Sie hat ihn angefleht auszuhören und er hat weiter gemacht. Ich habe ihn gesehen, Jazz", flüsterte ich. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ist das der Grund, warum Dad kein Begräbnis wollte?" Fragte er, was mich zusammen zucken ließ. Mom wurde einen Tag nachdem sie gestorben war, hier auf den örtlichen Friedhof begraben.  
„Das vermute ich. Er ist gestört", sagte ich. Jasper nickte zur Bestätigung. „Was machen wir? Wir können nicht zur Polizei gehen. ER ist die Polizei."  
„Bells, wir werden es melden und wir werden nach Beweisen suchen. Wir werden ihnen Beweise zeigen, wenn sie welche sehen wollen. Wir haben deine Untersuchungsergebnisse um die Vergewaltigung zu beweisen und diese Striemen und Flecken, sind auch nicht von alleine entstanden", sagte Emmett. Ich vergoss eine weitere Träne. Em wischte sie zärtlich weg.  
„Ich bin so müde", sagte ich leise. Alle nickten.  
„Geh schlafen", sagte Jasper. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf.  
„Er wird zurück kommen", flüsterte ich. Jasper schaute mich herzzerreißend an, genauso wie Em. Es war Edward, der als nächstes sprach.  
„Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen." Knurrte er giftig. Ich schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich verspreche dir, er wird dich nicht wieder anfassen", sagte er und schaute mich dabei an. Ich starrte ihn an, so wie Emmett und Jasper. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich ihm. Ich nickte als Einwilligung und er lächelte sein perfektes, schiefes Lächeln und brachte mich somit auch zum Lächeln. Ich war schockiert. Lächeln? Huh. Ich seufzte und ließ mich erschöpft zurück fallen. Ich fühlte, wie jemand sich neben mich legte, was mich dazu brachte, mich umzudrehen. Emmett. Ich lächelte ihn an und kuschelte mich näher an ihn. Er wird mich sicher beschützen. Er küsste mein Haar und rieb meinen Rücken als ich einschlief.


	8. Schuss

8. Kapitel

-Schuss-

Eine ganze Weile, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, wachte ich wieder auf. Draußen wurde es bereits wieder dunkel als ich meine Augen öffnete. Ich war extrem wackelig auf den Beinen und desorientiert. Ich war allein. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, darüber wo ich eigentlich bin, aber dann überschwemmten mich die Erinnerungen. Ich versuchte die Tränen zurück zuhalten, die drohten aus meinen Augen zu fließen. Meine Rippen pochten so stark wie nie zuvor. Ich legte mich zurück in meine Kissen und Atmete tief ein. Die Schmerzen wurden etwas besser, aber waren immer noch überwältigend. Ich versuchte mich nicht zu bewegen und genauso fand Jasper mich 20 Minuten später.

„Bells?" Fragte er.

„Jazz", erwiderte ich keuchend, das ihn besorgt aussehen ließ.

„Bist du okay?" Fragt er. Wortlos nickte ich und nahm dabei einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich. Er schaute auf seine Uhr.

„6", sagte er. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du okay bist?" Fragte er und betrachtete mich dabei. Ich sah sicherlich merkwürdig aus.

„Es tut so weh", zischte ich, was ihn traurig seufzen ließ.

„Kannst du dich aufsetzten?" Fragte er. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich. Das machte ihn noch trauriger.

„Emmett?" Rief er. Zwei Sekunden später stürmte Em durch die Tür.

„Kannst du Carlisle fragen, ob wir ihr jetzt schon eine Spritze geben können? Sie kann sich nicht aufsetzten", sagte er. Em nickte und rannte raus. Ein paar Minuten später kam Carlisle hinter ihm ins Zimmer. Ich blieb auf dem Bett liegen und atmete tief ein um die Schmerzen ertragen zu können. Er kam gleich herüber und zog mein Shirt hoch. Ich riskierte einen Blick und sah das es an der Stelle dunkel und angeschwollen war. Es sah fies aus. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und schaute weg. Jaspers Kopf lag in seinen Händen.

„Bitte sei nicht traurig Jazz", flüsterte ich. Traurig blickte er zu mir.

„Ich kann nicht anders", murmelte er. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Rose und Alice herein, die beiden wirkten sehr traurig. Die beiden gaben ihren Freunden einen Kuss und schauten mich an. Alice schaute deprimiert, Carlisle betrachtete mich genau. Rose wirkte ausdruckslos. Er berührte einen der Blutergüsse was mich vor Schmerz zischen ließ. Sofort hörte er auf.

„Ja Jasper, ich wage zu sagen, dass wir das tun können", sagte er. Jasper nickte und Carlisle verschwand wieder. Ich gähnte was wieder ein neues Pochen entstehen ließ. Ich versuchte den Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn Dad wieder da ist, möchtest du dann duschen?" Fragte Alice. Ich schaute zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie an.

„Das hört sich gut an", sagte ich. Sie lächelte und nickte. Rose kam und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Sie beobachtete mich traurig.

„Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier lebst", sagte sie schlagartig. Jasper lächelte und umarmte Rose in einer brüderlichen Art und Weise. Sie lächelte.

„Ich bin es wirklich. Normalerweise hasse ich Veränderungen", sagte sie. Traurig lächelte ich sie an. Ein neuer Schmerz durchfuhr meine Brust und eine Träne fiel. Jasper wischte sie weg.

„Carlisle wird dir eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen geben. Du wirst dich sehr viel besser fühlen", sagte er. Ich nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Tür öffnete sich, Carlisle kam herein, gefolgt von Edward. Er schaute besorgt. Emmett dagegen schaute völlig hilflos und traurig. Eine weitere Träne floss und Edward runzelte die Stirn. Er überraschte mich, als er die Träne wegwischte. Jasper lächelte mir zu und schaute zu Edward. Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Er schaute mich verständnisvoll an. Er hörte auf und legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn.

„Du wirst dich bald besser fühlen", sagte er leise.

„Danke", sagte ich. Er lächelte traurig und ging, ließ mich mit Alice, Edward, Rose und meinen Brüdern zurück. Die Schmerzen klangen bereits ab. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung und schloss dabei die Augen. Emmett kam herüber und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Ich öffnete meine Augen und lächelte ihn schwach an. Er lächelte und half mir dabei, mich aufzusetzen. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile fast komplett verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich nur noch müde und ausgelaugt.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" Fragte Jasper sanft. Ich nickte und er setzte sich neben mich. Er umarmte mich behutsam und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Wir lieben dich. Das weißt du, oder?" Fragte er. Ich schniefte und nickte.

„Ich liebe euch auch", flüsterte ich, was Jasper lächeln ließ.

„Zeit für die Dusche!" Sagte Alice. Ich lächelte und schwang meine Füße über das Bett und stand schwankend auf. Emmett schrie vor Schock und rannte zu mir rüber um mich zu tragen. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Was?" Fragte ich. Das er mit einem Seufzen quittierte.

„Tu das nicht", schimpfte er. „Du wirst dich noch verletzten."

„Ich habe mich noch nie selbst verletzt", sagte ich und schaute ihn dabei an. „Als ich auf der Treppe aufgewacht bin, bin ich auch danach aufgestanden. Es hat zwar wehgetan, aber ich habe es getan", sagte ich. Er wirkte wieder traurig.

„Aber nicht diesmal. Du verdienst eine Pause", sagte er. Ich seufzte. Er war so selbstlos.

„Du kannst mich nicht die ganze Zeit tragen", sagte ich. Er spottete.

„Schau mich an", sagte er. Ich starrte ihn an.

„Du musst zur Schule", argumentierte ich.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er nachdrücklich. Ich gähnte.

„Klar musst du", sagte ich. Bewegungslos schaute er mich an.

„Nicht wenn du dich hinter meinem Rücken bewegst", sagte er, was mich seufzen ließ.

„Gut. Dann werde ich die ganze Zeit nutzlos herumsitzen", murmelte ich wütend. Er lächelte.

„Das ist der Sinn", sagte er. Ich runzelte die Stirn und mein Kinn begann zu beben. Er schaute mich ängstlich an.

„Wein nicht", sagte er. Ich schniefte und unterdrückte die Tränen.

„Ich bin so erbärmlich nutzlos und lästig", sagte ich. „Ich kann noch nicht mal alleine herum gehen."

„Rede nicht so. Wir haben dir schon versucht klar zu machen, dass du keine Last für uns bist", sagte er. Ich seufzte.

„Aber ich bin eine Last. Ihr beide kamt nur um uns zu besuchen, was damit endete dass ihr euren eigenen Vater schlagen musstet und euch jetzt auch noch um mich kümmern müsst", sagte ich. Er seufzte. Jasper, Alice und Rose hörten alle zu.

„Bella, das ist nicht was passiert ist", sagte er. Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch und warte auf eine weitere Erklärung.

„Wir wollten dich besuchen da wir wussten, dass du nach Moms Tod sehr traurig warst und wir dich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Jasper wollte das wir uns beeilen mit dem Besuch da er wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Wir würden da bleiben, bis wir es herausgefunden hätten. Glücklicherweise haben wir es schnell herausgefunden. Wir haben dich schon immer, mehr als du dachtest, geliebt und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich bin, das wir dich da herausgeholt haben", sagte er. Ich seufzte. „Wir haben vergessen uns um dich zu kümmern."

„Ich liebe dich Emmett", sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Er lächelte und trug mich ins Badezimmer, was am Ende des Schlafzimmers war. Ich lächelte als er mich auf den Toilettensitz absetzte.

„Alice? Rose?",rief er. Alice kam mit ein paar Pyjamas über dem Arm herein und lächelte mich an. Rose hatte verschiedene Cremes und Nagellacke dabei. Misstrauisch betrachtete ich sie. Emmett bemerkte es. „Ich würde nicht mit Alice diskutieren", riet er mir. Alice lächelte wieder und meine Augen wurden größer. „Los jetzt! Emmett Swan, RAUS!" Kreischte sie und zeigte dabei auf die Tür. Ich konnte Edward und Jasper glucksen hören, als Emmett salutierte und heraus marschierte. Alice schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und drehte die Ventile für die Whirlpoolähnlichen Badewanne auf. Rose half mir beim Ausziehen meiner Klamotten, bis sie mich nur noch mit meiner Unterwäsche bekleidet zurück ließ und ich anschließend in die sich füllende Badewanne glitt. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, sodass ich vor Wohltat stöhnte. Alice gluckste.

Sie machte meine Haare nass und verteilte etwas von dem Shampoo darin. Ich versuchte zu protestieren, dass sie mir die Haare wusch, woraufhin sie mich grimmig anschaute was mich zum Schweigen brachte. Rose gab mir einen Waschlappen und etwas Duschgel. Dankbar nahm ich es und wusch den Schmutz von mir ab. Ich fühlte mich so dreckig und schmutzig von den ganzen Dingen, die vorher passiert waren. Wir verbrachten hier eine wirklich lange Zeit. Als ich fertig war, half mir Rose aus der Wanne, beim Abtrocknen und zog mir einen Pyjama an. Alice bürstete mein Haar und band es zu einem nassen, unordentlichen Dutt zusammen. Sie setzte mich wieder auf den Toilettensitz und sie und Rose griffen sich jeder einen meiner Füße. Sie verteilten etwas Creme darauf, bevor sie begannen meine Nägel zu lackieren. Meine Füße sahen gut aus als sie damit fertig waren. Das gleichen machten sie auch mit meinen Händen und eine maniküre verpassten sie mir auch noch. Sie schienen es echt zu genießen und so ließ ich sie es machen.

Als sie fertig waren begutachteten sie ihre Arbeit. Ich dankte ihnen unzählige Male und sie lachten. „Bella, wir lieben dich und Menschen, die wir mögen, verwöhnen wir", sagte Rose. Ich lächelte dankend. „Danke", erwiderte ich. „Ich liebe euch auch." Beide umarmten mich behutsam. Alice steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür heraus. Ich konnte Esme sehen, wie sie mein Bett abzog um die Bettsachen zu waschen. Ich errötete bei so viel Liebenswürdigkeit. Normalerweise, würde ich das alleine machen. Ich erwähnte es jedoch nicht, da ich wusste, dass es sowieso zu nichts führen würde. Alice nutzte diesen Momente um nach jemanden zu rufen. „Wir brauchen irgendeinen Mann!" rief sie. „Jemanden mit Muskeln!" Ich wurde rot und kicherte. Esme kam herein und lobte meine Nägel. Ich hörte, wie die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde. „Was schreist du hier so herum?" Hörte ich Edward von der Tür aus fragen. Alice schaute glücklich. „Gut! Ein Mann! Komm her!" Befahl sie. Edward kam herüber und wirkte dabei etwas nervös. Er kannte Alice zu gut, um ihr nicht mehr zu vertrauen. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der Bella trägt. Du hast dich ja freiwillig für diesen Job gemeldet", sagte sie.

Edward sah irgendwie verwirrt aus, zuckte dann aber gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Klare Sache", sagte er. Ich wurde noch roter, als er zu mir herüber kam, eine Hand an meinen Rücken und eine unter meine Kniekehlen legte und mich vorsichtig hoch hob. Ich hielt mich an seinem Nacken fest. Alice führte uns aus diesem Zimmer heraus.„Heute Nacht wirst du hier schlafen, damit Mom deine Sachen waschen kann", sagte Alice. Sie führte uns in ein anderes Zimmer. Dort waren zwei Doppelbetten und viele Filme, Bücher und auch Musik. Neugierig schaute ich sie an. „Wem gehört dieses Zimmer?" Fragte ich sie. Alice kicherte. „Emmett und Jasper", sagte sie. „Sie haben darauf bestanden, dass du hier bleibst." Ich lächelte. „Wessen Bett?" Fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Welches auch immer", sagte ich. Edward setzte mich auf das Bett, welches am nächsten bei dem Fenster stand. Ich bemerkte, dass ein Medizinbuch auf dem Bett lag.

„Gut, das ist Jaspers Bett", sagte Alice wissend. Ich lächelte sie viel sagend an und sie grinste. „Sie werden gleich wieder zurück seien. Sie sind zu dem Lebensmittelgeschäft gegangen. Sie wissen, was du magst", sagte sie. Ich lächelte und nickte. Em und Jazz wussten schon immer, welches Essen ich mochte und welches nicht. Sie kannten meine Vorlieben. Ich hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Alice und Rose verabschiedeten sich und gingen dann. Es war nur noch Edward zurück geblieben. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und lächelte mich an. Schüchtern lächelte ich zurück. Ich wunderte mich, warum er hier geblieben war. Nur der Höflichkeitshalber?„Emmett will, dass ich hier bleibe", erklärte er mir. Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal gefragt. „Er denkt, dass du anfängst hinter seinem Rücken zu steppen oder sonst irgendetwas zu machen", sagte er lachend. Ich spottete und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mag dich auch", sagte Edward. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du alleine wärst, auch wenn Em mich nicht gefragt hätte auf dich zu achten." Ich lächelte verlegen. „Ich mag dich auch Edward", sagte ich höflich. Er lächelte.„Wir können Freunde sein?" fragte er. Ich kicherte und nickte. „Sicher", erwiderte ich.

Er lächelte und umarmte mich behutsam und ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Kante meines Bettes zurück und lächelte. Genauso wie ich. Ich hörte Emmett laute Fußtritte, die herauf kamen. Er und Jasper kamen ein paar Sekunden später durch die Tür. Jasper lächelte als er mich auf seinem Bett liegen sah. „Keine nicht genehmigten Bewegungen?" Fragte Emmett Edward. Edward rollte mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. „Nein Emmett keine ungewollten Seitensprünge, Paraden oder Stepptänze", sagte er. Emmett lachte. „Gut", sagte er. Edward winkte uns dreien zu bevor er den Raum verließ. Jasper kam herüber und setzte sich neben. Mühelos passten wir beide in dieses riesige Bett und hatten noch eine Menge Platz. Er hob das Buch auf und warf es zu Boden. Emmett zappte durch die verschiedenen Sender auf dem Plasma TV. „Stört es dich, wenn wir Fußball gucken?" Fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Jasper lächelte und küsste mein Haar. Emmett sah das Spiel und alle schauten zu. Ich jubelte dem gleichen Team wie meine Brüder zu und wir waren alle gleichermaßen traurig, als das andere Team gewann. Ich war wieder sehr müde. Jasper bemerkte es und zog die dicke Decke zurück. Er ging in das Bad und zog sein Pyjama an, was nur aus Paar Boxer bestand. Ich hatte meine Brüder tausendmal nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet gesehen, also störte es mich nicht im Geringsten. Emmett kam genauso gekleidet heraus. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen und schaute wieder dem Spiel zu. Jasper ließ mich behutsam unter die Decke gleiten und legte mein Kopf auf ein weiches Kissen. Er legte sich neben mich und umarmte mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und schlief schnell ein.


	9. Aufwecken

9. Kapitel

-Aufwecken-

„Irgendjemand muss Carlisle holen", sagte Jasper und ich hörte, wie jemand das Zimmer verließ. Was geht hier vor sich? Ich ignorierte es und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Ich war kurz vorm Einschlafen, als jemand meine Stirn befühlte. Ich blieb erschöpft in meinen Kissen liegen.  
„Was fehlt ihr?" Hörte ich Edward fragen.  
„Sie ist viel zu heiß und wacht nicht auf. Wir haben bereits seit 20 Minuten versucht sie zu wecken. Das ist nicht gut", sagte Jasper. Sie machten sich wieder meinetwegen Sorgen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und schaute auf. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice und Rose standen alle um mich herum. Fröstelnd lag ich in Jaspers Bett und mir war doch kochend heiß. Jasper seufzte erleichtert.

„Danke lieber Gott", sagte er. Ich bemerkte, dass es draußen hell war. Müde starrte ich ihn an. Ich fühlte mich momentan nicht gut, was Jasper auch bemerkte.  
„Du bist krank", sagte er. Ich verzog das Gesicht und kuschelte mich wieder ins Kissen. Meine Rippen schmerzten immer noch nicht. Jasper half mir mich aufrecht hinzu setzen.  
„Du musst noch ein bisschen wach bleiben. Du hast sehr lange geschlafen, fast 14 Stunden. Wir haben dir eine weitere Spritze gegeben, deswegen wird dir vermutlich nichts wehtun", sagte er. Ich nickte erschöpft und wollte einfach nur schlafen. „Du musst was essen." Ich seufzte, ich war überhaupt nicht hungrig.  
„Was ist das Problem?" Fragte Carlisle besorgt als er ins Zimmer kam. Carlisle kam herüber und betrachtete mich.  
„Sie hat Fieber", sagte er. Er zog ein Fieberthermometer hervor und steckte es mir in den Mund. Als er piepte runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn und fühlte meinen Kopf. Er seufzte.  
„103.5 (etwas 40°C)", sagte er. Jasper schaute missbilligend.  
„Das ist viel zu hoch", sagte er. Carlisle nickte.

„Nimm die", sagte er und holte eine Tablettendose hervor. Er gab mir zwei Tabletten und eine Wasserflasche. Ich zwang mich sie herunterzuschlucken und legte mich wieder auf mein Kissen zurück. Er seufzte.  
„Fühlst du dich überhaupt krank?" Fragte er mich. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich bin müde", flüsterte ich. Carlisle nickte.  
„Lasst sie schlafen", sagte er zu Jasper und Em. „Deckt sie mit einem Bettlacken zu. Aber du musst zuerst etwas essen", sagte er. Ich nickte und Carlisle ging und Esme kam mit einem kleinen Tablett herein. Rose und Alice gingen auch um mir ein bisschen Freiraum zu geben. Esme gab mir die Frucht, die ich langsam zu essen begann. Sie lächelte als ich sie aufgegessen hatte. Jetzt fühlte mich viel zu voll, seufzend legte mich zurück in meine Kissen.  
„Schlaf Liebes", sagte Jasper sanft. Ich lächelte dankbar.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch erschreckt habe", sagte ich. „Ich habe euch überhaupt nicht gehört." Er lächelte mich traurig an.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen", sagte er. Ich lächelte und Emmett legte sich neben mich, heftig kuschelte ich mich an ihn an. Er fühlte sich kalt an, was mir in diesem Moment sehr gefiel. Er betrachtete alarmiert meinen Kopf. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Haar sich aus dem Haargummi gelöst hatte und nun herunter hing. Edward schockierte mich, als er herüber kam und es sehr geschickt wieder zusammen band. Alice musst es ihm beigebracht haben. Er band es wieder zu einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammen und ich lächelte ihm, dankbar zu.  
„Danke", flüsterte ich.  
„Kein Problem. Alice hat es mir gezeigt als wie noch klein waren." Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe es gesehen, dass Alice es dir gezeigt hat", sagte ich leise. Alle glucksten. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Nach ein paar Minuten gelang es mir und ich fiel in einen Schlaf des Vergessens.

Bella?" Ich hörte wie mich jemand rief, es war Carlisle`s Stimme.  
„War sie vorher schon in diesem Zustand?" Fragte er. Ich blieb still und bewegungslos liegen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen.  
„Ja", sagte Jasper. „Jedoch war sie nicht ganz so heiß." Ich fühlte, wie mir etwas in den Mund gesteckt wurde. Das Thermometer. Ein paar Minuten später piepte es, darauf hörte ich ein Seufzen.  
„104. 2 (40,1°c)", sagte er. Was Jasper keuchen ließ.  
„Das ist viel zu heiß", sagte er besorgt.  
„Was machen wir?" Fragte Alice und klang ängstlich. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Ich muss sie ins Krankenhaus bringen", sagte er. „Ihr Zustand beunruhigt mich. Sie hat die ganze Nacht geschlafen und wacht immer noch nicht auf. Ihr Puls und ihre Atmung ist immer noch sehr langsam."  
„Was fehlt ihr denn?" Fragte Emmett besorgt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie könnte auch nur einfach erschöpft sein, es könnte aber auch eine andere Ursache haben. Trotzdem, falls sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten aufwacht, werde ich sie ins Krankenhaus bringen", sagte er. Ich hörte jemanden seufzten und wie sich jemand neben mich aufs Bett setzte.  
„Bitte wach auf", hörte ich Edward sagen. Er legte seine Hände an meinen Rücken und half mir in eine sitzende Position. Ich musste bei dieser Bewegung tief einatmen. Ich konnte mich jetzt etwas bewegen, also öffnete ich auch meine Augen. Ich war nicht mehr müde, sondern ich fühlte mich einfach nur schlapp.

„Bella?" Fragte Emmett. Ich schaute zu ihm rüber und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Er sah so ängstlich aus. Mein Kopf pochte wie wild. Ich stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Edward zog mich weiter hoch, was den Schmerz noch schlimmer machte. Ich seufzte und fiel wieder zurück. Er schaute mich besorgt an. Und drehte mich herum, sodass ich auf der Kante des Bettes saß. Ich lehnte an seine Schulter und vergrub mein Gesicht an ihr. Er verdeckte das aufdringliche Licht. Carlisle kam herüber und zog mich widerwillig von Edward weg. Ich stöhnte und fiel aufs Bett zurück. Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal selbst in einer sitzenden Position halten. Carlisle wirkte ein wenig besorgt.  
„Fühlst du dich okay?" Fragte er.  
„Nein", krächzte ich.  
„Was tut dir weh?" Fragte er.

„Ich fühl mich schlapp und mein Kopf bringt mich fast um", flüsterte ich. Er seufzte.  
„Du hast wirklich hohes Fieber", sagte er. Was ich mit einem nicken hinnahm.  
„Du musst dich abkühlen. Die Medizin hilft leider nicht, also müssen wir etwas anderes versuchen." Müde schaute ich ihn an.  
„Du brauchst ein Eisbad", sagte Jasper. Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Momentan hörte sich das wirklich gut an.  
„Jasper, bring sie in dein Badezimmer", sagte Carlisle. Er ging mit Alice und Rose zusammen ins Badezimmer. Jasper kam herüber und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn. Emmett schaute panisch zu uns. Jasper hob mich hoch und trug mich in Emmett`s und sein Badezimmer. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf dir Stirn und ließ mich mit Carlisle, Alice und Rose alleine.

„Lasst sie solange im Eisbad, bis sie beginnt zu zittern", sagte er. Alice nickte und Carlisle ging. Ich wusste, er würde das Zimmer der Jungs nicht eher verlassen, bis er sich sicher war, dass ich okay war. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil meinetwegen alle panisch waren. Rose kam herüber und wirkte ängstlich. Sie zog mir mein Shirt und die Shorts aus, sodass ich nur noch meinen BH und meine Unterhose anhatte. Alice ließ Wasser in die Badewanne einlaufen. Rose setzte mich in die eisige Wanne und ich keuchte erschrocken bei der Kälte des Wassers auf. Alice schaute mich mitfühlend an, als ich mich hinsetzte und vor Unbehagen hin- und her wackelte. Sie kam zu mir und hielt meine Hand. Ich begann zu weinen, das Wasser war so kalt, dass es mittlerweile wehtat. Sie wirkten traurig.

„Es wird alles gut werden", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. Ich schniefte und versuchte meine Tränen zu stoppen. Rose kam nun auch zu uns herüber.  
„Mir ist so kalt", wimmerte ich. Alice nickte mir mitfühlend zu.  
„Du warst viel zu heiß", sagte Rose. „Das war wirklich beängstigend." Ich seufzte.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte ich. Rose verdrehte die Augen und umarmte mich, obwohl ich durchtränkt mit dem kalten Wasser war.  
„Hör auf das zusagen", befahl sie und erhob scherzhaft in drohender Weise ihren Finger. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum es dir leid tun sollte."  
„Tuschuldigung", sagte ich, wieder ohne nachzudenken. Sie seufzte und verdrehte erneut die Augen. Ich versuchte mich nur noch auf warme Gedanken zu konzentrieren.  
„Rose hol sie raus", sagte Alice besorgt. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte extrem zu zittern, sodass das Wasser spritzte. Rose tauchte ihre Arme ins Wasser und keuchte bei der Kälte des Wassers auf.

Sie zog mich heraus und Alice legte ein Handtuch um meine Schultern. So stand ich hier zitternd als ich abgetrocknet wurde. Sie gab mir ein paar neue, kalte Pyjamas, die sich auf meiner Haut eiskalt anfühlten, als ich sie anzog. Mein Gesicht war unnatürlich blass und meine Lippen fast blau. Ich war fast eingefroren. Alice schaute mich besorgt an. Ich ließ Rose mich umarmen und somit geringfügig wärmen. Alice öffnete die Tür und gab somit den Blick auf die drei Jungs, Emmett, Jasper und Edward, frei. Edward wirkte etwas besorgt über mein heftiges zittern. Rose führte mich hinaus und setzte mich aufs Bett. Ich war eiskalt. Trotz Jaspers Protest, hüllte ich mich in die dicke Decke ein. Er kam herüber und zog sie mir aber wieder weg. Frustriert stöhnte ich als er mir das Thermometer in den Mund steckte. Es piepte und er war beruhigt.

„97.6 (36.4°C)", sagte er. Ich zitterte aber immer noch heftig. Er schaute mich mitleidig an. Edward kam herüber und setzte sich zu mir auf Bett. Ich legte mich hin und kugelte mich zu einem wärmenden Ball zusammen. Jasper seufzte und umarmte mich.  
„Jesus! Du bist ja eiskalt", sagte er. Ich nickte. Emmett kam herüber und legte eine seiner riesigen Hände auf meinen zierlichen Arm. Er keuchte auf und zog seine Hand zurück.  
„Bist du müde?" Fragte Jasper. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war nicht mehr müde. Das kleine Bad hatte mich wieder aufgeweckt. Ich zitterte weitere zwei Minuten heftig, bevor Jasper besorgt wirkte.  
„Tu das noch mal herein", sagte er und schwang dabei das Thermometer. Brav öffnete ich meinen Mund und er steckte es hinein. Als es piepte runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn.  
„97.1 (36.1°C). Es fällt", sagte er. Ich zitterte erneut und Jasper legte die Decke über mich. Ich lächelte glücklich und er kicherte.

„Ganz und gar unter den Fiebercharts", sagte er. Ich nickte. Er stand auf und ging heraus, sicherlich um Carlisle ein weiteres Mal meinetwegen zu belästigen. Ich seufzte. Emmett ging mit ihm und ließ mich mit Alice, Rose und Edward zurück. Ich zitterte unter meiner Decke und alle verzog missbilligend die Stirn. Edward kam zu mir und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Er schaute mich traurig an, als er mich berührte. Ich wusste, dass ich erbärmlich dünn, kalt und verletzt aussah. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute ihn an. Er lächelte traurig und umarmte mich. Ich genoss seine Wärme und er wickelte uns beide in die Decke ein. Er kicherte als ich meine Wange an seine Brust drückte. Er ließ zu das ich mich an ihn lehnte, dabei konnte ich Alice und Rose strahlen sehen, was mich erröten ließ. Ich war kurz davor erneut einzuschlafen als er sanft meinen Rücken rieb. Ich schloss die Augen und hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle und Esme herein kamen. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt verlegen, aber in diesem Moment stört es mich überhaupt nicht.

Es war bequem und ich war dabei wieder etwas wärmer zu werden. Carlisle kam lächelnd herüber. Ich lächelte zurück, nur um dann zu stöhnen, als er die Decke wegzog. Ich kuschelte mich näher an Edward, der seinen Vater wütend anblitzte.  
„Du bist kalt", sagte er. Was ich nickend bestätigte.  
„Bring sie in dein Zimmer. Es ist dort am Wärmsten", sagte Carlisle zu Edward. Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Achseln. Carlisle wickelte mich eng in die Decke ein und Edward hob mich mühelos hoch und trug mich hinaus. Er brachte mich in ein anderes Zimmer mit einem riesigen Bett und einer schwarzen Ledercouch. Überall waren CD`s und Bücher und eine riesige, sehr teuer aussehende Stereoanlage. Er setzte mich auf dem Bett ab und zog die Decke weg. Ich zitterte stark und er legte mich unter die goldenen Decken auf seinem Bett. Ich lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

„Danke", sagte ich. Er lächelte mir nur kurz zu bevor er zu seinen CD`s ging.  
„Bevorzugst du irgendwelche Musik?" Fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er drückte einfach auf die Play-Taste seiner Stereoanlage. Clair de Lune erklang und erfüllte den Raum, was mich zum lächeln brachte. Ich liebe dieses Lied.  
„Ich mag Debussy", gab ich zu. Er strahlte und wirkte aufgeregt.  
„Ich auch", sagte er. Ich nickte und darauf durchfuhr ein weiteres heftiges zittert meinen Körper. Sein Grinsen verschwand und er kam zu mir herüber. Er legte sich zu mir unter die Decke und umarmte mich erneut. Er beobachtete mich gewissenhaft.  
„Stört dich das?" Fragte er freundlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich vertraue dir", sagte ich einfach. Er lächelte mich herzlich an.

„Das freut mich. Wir sind Freunde nachdem was alles passiert ist", sagte er.  
„Ich hatte noch niemals wirklich Freunde", gab ich zu. „Nicht seitdem Jazz und Em gegangen sind."  
„Also jetzt hast du welche. Alice, Rose und ich sind deine Freunde um nicht noch deine Brüder zu erwähnen. Sie lieben dich sosehr. Sie sind so beschützerisch", sagte er. Ich lächelte und nickte. Als ich wieder zitterte, hielt er mich fester.  
„Schlaf. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du wieder aufwachst", sagte er. Ich starrte ihn an.  
„In deinem Bett", frage ich. Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Sicher", sagte er. Ich errötete. „Wir sind Freunde. Du hast auch in Jaspers Bett letzte Nacht geschlafen", argumentierte er. Ich dachte darüber nach und nickte. Er lächelte und umarmte mich fester. Ich bemerkte, dass Claire de Lune wiederholt wurde. Ich lächelte als ich in seinen Armen einschlief und der Komplexität des Klaviers um mich herum lauschte.


	10. Morgen

10. Kapitel

-Morgen-

„Bella?" Hörte ich eine samtweiche Stimme. Ich murmelte vor mich hin und drehte mich herum. Die Stimme begann zu lachen.  
„Steh auf", forderte mich die Stimme auf. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, aber öffnete letztendlich doch die Augen. Draußen war es hell. Ich musste Tag und Nacht geschlafen haben. Ich schaute nach rechts, da wo die Stimme herkam. Edward stand dort mit Jasper und einem besorgt drein blickenden Emmett. Ich lächelte sie an und rieb mir die Augen.  
„Wie spät ist es?" Krächzte ich. Edward schaute neben sich.  
„Zehn", sagte er. Was ich nickend zur Kenntnis nahm. Ich hatte wieder einmal den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht geschlafen.

„Warum seid ihr nicht in der Schule?" Fragte ich sie. Es war schließlich Montag.  
„Bist du neulich in der Schule gewesen?" Fragte Jasper mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Charlie hatte es verhindert, seit dem Tod meiner Mutter war ich mehrere Wochen nicht mehr in der Schule.  
„Also wir haben noch Sommerferien", sagte Jasper. Ich nickte erneut und lächelte ihm schwach zu. Ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch keine Schmerzen verspürte. Ich runzelte die Stirn und drehte mich herum. Was Edward ein glucksen entlockte.  
„Dad hat dir noch eine Spritze gegeben während du geschlafen hast. So ist es wesentlich besser, als wenn du wach bist", sagte er. Ich nickte. Das war wirklich schlau.  
„Jasper?" Fragte eine männliche Stimme von der Tür her. Wir alle drehten uns herum und sahen Carlisle dort stehen. Er schaute mich an und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.  
„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?" Fragte er. Ich errötete und nickte. Vorher hatte ich mich wirklich schrecklich gefühlt.

„Das ist gut. Esme ist schon krank vor Sorge", sagte er. Ich seufzte. Ein weiteres Problem, das ich verursacht habe. Aber er schien zu wissen, was ich in diesem Moment dachte.  
„Fühl dich nicht schlecht", sagte er sanft und kam zu mir herüber. „Sie liebt dich und hasst es dich so verletzt sehen zu müssen." Ich nickte und umarmte ihn dankbar. Was ihn glucksen ließ.  
„Hast du das Thermometer?" Fragte er Jasper. Jasper nickte und kam mit dem Thermometer zu uns herüber. Brav öffnete ich meinen Mund und wartete auf das Piepen. Jasper wirkte bei dem Ergebnis glücklicher.  
„97.8", sagte er. Was Carlisle auch glücklich nicken ließ.  
„Völlig normal", gab er bekannt. Emmett wirkte sehr erleichtert. Er kam und setzte sich neben Carlisle, während er mich genauestens beobachtete. Er schaute so traurig und unglücklich aus. Ich seufzte. Carlisle küsste meine Stirn und ging wieder. Jasper redete mit Edward, der nickte. Jasper kam herüber und zog die Decke weg und hob mich hoch.

Er trug mich an Edward vorbei in das blau-weiße Zimmer wieder zurück. Er legte mich aufs Bett, unter die frischen Laken und setzte sich hin. Emmett kam herein und setzte sich auch neben mich aufs Bett. Beide schaute mich nur an, was mich ein wenig nervös werden ließ. Ich blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, was beide im selben Moment seufzten ließ.  
„Was?" Fragte ich leise. Emmett schaute mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Wegen seiner Tränen war ich erschrocken.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst", flüsterte er. Jasper kam herüber, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er ging und mir und Em etwas Privatsphäre ließ.  
„Tschuldigung", flüsterte ich verlegen, was ihn aber wiederum Verärgert seufzen ließ.  
„Hör auf, das zu sagen. Nichts von alldem was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld", sagte er. Ich seufzte und nickte. Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Tschuldigung gesagt hatte, aber ich wusste, dass das heuchlerisch gewesen wäre.

„Okay", sagte ich. Er ließ seinen aufkommenden Tränen freien Lauf und umarmte mich.  
„Ich sollte derjenige sein, der sich entschuldigt", sagte er. Ich lehnte mich etwas nach hinten und schaute ihn missbilligend an.  
„Nein, das solltest du nicht", sagte ich eindringlich. Er lächelte traurig.  
„Doch sollte ich. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt", flüsterte er.  
„Emmett du kannst dich nicht für etwas selbst fertig machen, nur weil du etwas nicht gesehen hast, was du mutmaßlich niemals sehen solltest. Er hat es sehr gut geheim gehalten und ich habe es auch niemanden erzählt", sagte ich. Er lächelte wieder traurig.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich und Jazz sollten eigentlich deine großen Brüder sein. Wir sollten dich beschützen und lieben. Wir haben dich fast ein komplettes Jahr lang überhaupt nicht gesehen. Das ist nicht sehr brüderlich", maßregelte er sich traurig.

„Emmy, ihr seid meine Brüder", sagte ich leise. Ich hasste es zu sehen, wie er sich selbst wegen dieser Sache fertig machte. Er hatte mich schließlich nicht geschlagen.  
„Wir hätten es trotzdem sehen müssen", bestand er.  
„Emmy, hör auf", befahl ich streng. Traurig lächelte er und schaute auf. „Du bist nicht derjenige, der mich geschlagen hat", sagte ich. Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und er umarmte mich fest, aber nicht zu stark um mir nicht weh zu tun. Ich lehnte mich an ihn.  
„Tschuldigung", sagte er. „Neuerdings bin ich so negativ." Ich seufzte und antworte darauf nicht. Emmett sollte glücklich und fröhlich sein. Nicht traurig und pessimistisch.  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. Die Tränen liefen erneut. Er war so traurig. Ängstlich schaute er auf meine Tränen als er mich umarmte. Ich unterdrückte die Tränen und ließ ihn mich umarmen. Ich wusste, dass er momentan das Gefühl hatte, mich beschützen zu müssen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Bells", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ich seufzte und ließ ihn mich halten. Als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten, betrachtete er mich sorgfältig.  
„Du musst etwas essen", stellte er fest. „Und zwar ziemlich viel." Ich schnaubte. Emmet und das Essen waren ein klassisches Paar.

„Okay Emmy", sagte ich. Was ihm ein lächeln entlockte.  
„Komm schon!", sagte er und zog mich hoch. „Wir werden Esme besuchen."  
Er trug mich aus der Tür hinaus, einige Treppen hinunter. Unterwegs trafen wir Alice, die dann mit uns ging. Sie kündigte an, dass wenn Emmett mich wieder laufen lassen würde, würden wir shoppen gehen. Ich versuchte zu widersprechen, aber sie brachte mich mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. Glücklich erzählte sie weiter, was für Klamotten wir uns kaufen würden und in welche Geschäfte wir gehen würden. Ich entschied, dass Alice ein Mensch war, mit dem man lieber nicht streiten sollte. Sie mochte zwar klein sein, aber sie konnte furchteinflößend sein. Sie führte uns in die Küche, wo Esme gerade mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hastig herumhantierte. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich wusste, dass das alles meine Schuld war.

„Hi Esme!", schrie Emmett. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und drehte sich herum. Als sie mich sah, wich all ihre Besorgnis aus ihrem Gesicht und Emmett setzte mich vorsichtig auf einem Stuhl ab.  
Sie kam herüber und umarmte mich fest. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie auch zu umarmen. Sie sagte zwar kein Wort, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie froh war mich aus dem Bett zu sehen. Auch sie bemerkte meine dünne Figur. Sie wandt sich wieder der Schüssel zu, die sie vorher umgerührt hatte und machte weiter. Alice und Emmett setzten sich jeder neben mich. Esme war dabei Waffeln zu machen.  
Vor jedem stellte sie einen Teller mit Waffeln ab, bei Emmett waren sehr viele drauf. Er hatte schon immer einen bären Appetit und ich gluckste. Augenblicklich begann er damit, sich die Waffeln in den Mund zu stopfen, was Alice und mich dazu brachte, das wir missbilligend die Stirn runzelten. Esme ignorierte ihn. Genauso wie Alice aß ich langsam und ruhig. Wir beide waren mit unseren 2 Waffeln fertig, als Emmett insgesamt 4 gegessen hatte.

„Esme! Bella ist fertig!",schrie Emmett. Esme nickte und schaute ihn an. Sie kam herüber und legte zwei weitere Waffeln auf meinen Teller. Emmett lachte, als ich die Waffeln anstarrte. Ich fühlte mich so voll.  
„Es", befahl Emmett. Alice schaute mich mitleidig an. Skeptisch schaute ich ihn an, was ihn glucksen ließ.  
„Du bist zu dünn. Es." Ich seufzte und schnitt ein Stückchen von der Waffel ab. Ich zwang das erste Stückchen hinunter und die Hälfte von dem zweiten Stückchen. Mir würde übel werden, wenn ich jetzt noch mehr essen würde. Gerade als ich stöhnte und den Teller von mir weg schob, kamen Jasper, Rose und Edward hinunter. Alle schauten mich mitfühlend an. Ich konnte nicht noch mehr Essen hinunter bekommen. Esme kicherte und nahm meinen Teller. Sie füllte den anderen dreien Essen auf und ließ sie essen. Jasper und Edward aßen genauso viel wie Emmett zuvor und Rose schaffte 3. Als alle fertig mit Essen waren schien Esme zufrieden zu sein.

„Und was macht ihr heute so?" Fragte sie und stellte dabei das Geschirr in die Spüle. Alle zuckten mit den Achseln.  
„Rose und ich wollten Bella umstylen", sagte Alice. Esme lächelte bei meinem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Umstylen?" Quietschte ich. Alice nickte begeistert.  
„Bitte Bella?" Wimmerte sie. Sie wirkte so deprimiert, seufzend ergab ich mich.  
„Yeah!" Rief sie während sie mich umarmte. Alle anderen lachten.  
„Und was macht der Rest von euch?" Fragte Esme. „Macht ihr auch Umstyling?" Stichelte sie. Emmetts ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall", sagte er mit viel Nachdruck. Ich kicherte als mir eine fantastische Idee kam.

„Bitte, Emmy?" ,quengelte ich. Er schaute zu mir und ich schmollte. Jasper schnaubte als er mein klassischen Babygesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Nein Bella!", sagte er und schaute weg.  
„Emmy...", begann ich und ließ mein Kinn dabei kläglich beben. Ich konnte damit bei Jasper und Emmett Wunder bewirken.  
„Bella", klagte er und verzog bei meinem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck das Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich Emmy. Bitte? Ich möchte dich in einem Kleid sehen", sagte ich. Er ärgerte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Alice lächelte, denn sie wusste, dass er sich letztendlich doch geschlagen geben würde.  
„Aber Emmy, ich habe dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich habe dich so vermisst!" Sagte ich mit trauriger Stimme, die zeitweise brach. Es kostete mich meine gesamte Willenskraft nicht zu lachen. Sogar Esme fand das lustig. Emmett war sichtlich hin- und her gerissen.  
„Bellsy, muss ich das wirklich machen?" Fragte er widerwillig.

„Ja", sagte ich traurig. Er schaute mich an, er sah meinen traurigen Blick und seufzte. Widerwillig zuckte er mit den Achseln und ich strahlte.  
„Oh mein Gott", sagte Rose glücklich. „Wir werden so viel Spaß haben", kündigte sie drohend an. Emmett schaute ängstlich und gab mir einen wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten Blick. Ich lächelte trotz dem glücklich.  
„Danke, dass du so viel Wert darauf legst, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen, Em", sagte ich. Er lächelte und nickte.  
„Selbstverständlich", sagte er und schaute dabei zu Jasper.  
„Was ist mit Jazzy? Willst du nicht auch mit ihm Zeit verbringen?" Fragte er und schaute dabei den entsetzt wirkenden Jasper an. Alices Gesicht leuchtete.  
„Oh bitte?" Rief sie. Jasper schaute erschrocken und schüttelte den Kopf. Alice schmollte deswegen.  
„Jasper bitte?" Flüsterte sie. Esme kicherte bei der Überzeugungskraft ihrer Tochter. Das war Alice Gabe.  
„Tschuldigung Alice", sagte er. Ihr Schmollen wurde zu einem wütenden Blick. Hilfesuchend schaute sie mich an. Ich schaute nach unten und ließ Tränen aufblitzen, Jasper schaute mich entsetzt an. Mein Kinn bebte als ich zu ihm aufsah.

„Jazz, bitte?" Wimmerte ich. Er schaute von mir und meinen Tränen weg.  
„Bella...", seufzte er. Ich schaute zu ihm und verzog besorgt die Stirn.  
„Liebst du uns nicht?" Fragte ich theatralisch, ich zog Alice zu mir herüber, sodass sie mit mir zusammen schmollen konnte. Sie machte ihren Job wirklich fantastisch. Jasper klappte der Mund auf und Emmett grinste.  
„Selbstverständlich liebe ich euch", sagte er traurig. Was mich lächeln ließ.  
„Super! Dann wirst du auch kommen?" Fragte ich. Er stöhnte.  
„Ich kann euch beide lieben und mich nicht selbst degradieren", sagte er. Mein Kinn bebte erneut.  
„Zeit mit deiner Schwester und deiner Freundinn zu verbringen ist nicht degradierend", sagte ich. Alarmiert schaute er mich, bei meiner Interpretation seiner Wörter, an.  
„Das habe ich auch nie gesagt! Ich rede von umstylen und Kleidern", murmelte er. Ich schaute nach unten und ließ eine Tränen fließen, was Emmett ein glucksen entlockte.  
„Bella!", stöhnte er. Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich zu ihm auf.  
„Bitte?" Flüsterte ich. Er stöhnte und nickte widerwillig. Ich strahlte.  
„Ich liebe dich Jasper", sagte ich.

„Das solltest du auch besser", sagte er düster. Ich lächelte ihn Zucker süß an.  
„Wann fangen wir an?" Fragte ich Alice, die glückselig lächelte.  
„Jetzt", sagte sie. Jasper und Emmett keuchten.  
„Können wir nicht bis nach dem Mittagessen warten?", fragten sie. Alice schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nö. Wir müssen entscheiden, ob Shopping notwendig ist. Ihr beide seid ziemlich groß", bemerkte sie. Sie gähnten zu ihr. Ich lachte. Alices Gesicht erhellte sich.  
„Edward?" Fragte sie. Edward drehte sich mit einem ängstlichen Blick zu ihr um.

Was würdest du dazu sagen, an unserem kleinen Spiel teilzunehmen und so schöne Stunden mit deiner lieben Schwester und Bella zu verbringen?" Fragte sie ihn. Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Was müsste ich dann machen?" Fragte er, dass Alice düster lächeln ließ.  
„Ein offizielles Model sein, Edward", sagte sie, das er mit einem tiefen seufzen quittierte.  
„Ich passe", sagte er. Alice schaute ihn wütend an.  
„Edward Cullen!", schrie sie. Ängstlich schaute er auf.  
„Du wirst teilnehmen!", befahl sie ihm. Er seufzte wieder, aber diesmal klang es eher genervt.  
„Bitte Alice", sagte er. Er betrachtete mich und mein lachendes Gesicht.  
„Sag nicht immer bitte Alice", schnappte sie. Er seufzte. „Bella ist deine neuste Freundin und sie kennt dich kaum. Ihr müsst euch kennen lernen", sagte sie glücklich. Seufzend schaute er zu mir. Ich schaute weg. Mir war es egal, ob er ein Kleid tragen würde oder nicht. Ich bestand nur darauf, dass Jasper und Emmett Kleider tragen werden, denn das würde lustig werden.  
„Können wir uns nicht auf irgendeine andere Art besser kennen lernen? Wie zum Beispiel bei einem Film oder so was?" Fragte er. Alice schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.  
„Nö", sagte sie nur. Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich strahlte.  
„Gut", brummte er. Ich kicherte, woraufhin er mir sein schiefes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Fantastisch", schrie Rose. Ich lächelte ihr zu. Sie wirkte völlig schadenfroh.

„Jungs, nach oben jetzt", befahl sie. Sie hielt Emmett auf und zeigte auf mich. Emmett hob mich hoch und trug mich nach oben. Er brachte mich in ein pink farbenes Zimmer, wo überall Klamotten verteilt lagen. Dort gab es vier Eingänge, die überall hinführten. Das musste wohl Alice Zimmer sein. Alice strahlte und setzte die Jungs auf ihr Bett. Sie bestand darauf, dass sie, Rose und ich angemessene Stühle zum Sitzen bekamen. Ich lächelte die ängstlichen Jungs an. Alice ging und schloss ihre Zimmertür, öffnete dann die anderen drei Türen. Hinter einer Tür, lag ein pinkes Badezimmer, wo Kosmetik und Haarprodukten überall verteilt waren. Hinter einer anderen war ihr riesiger Wandschrank, der größer war als mein ehemaliges Schlafzimmer. Die andere Tür schien in ein weiteres Schlafzimmer zu führen.  
„Das ist mein Zimmer", sagte Rose zu mir. „Dein Zimmer ist auf der anderen Seite mit meinem verbunden", sagte sie. Das war super. Wir alle hatten Zimmer, die aneinander grenzten. Alice lächelte und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
„Jazzy, bring Bella bitte in mein wunderbares Badezimmer", sagte sie. Jasper trug mich dort hin und setzte mich auf einer Sitzbank ab. Alice drehte sich zu mir und lächelte glücklich.  
„Welches davon?" Fragte sie und zeigte dabei auf die riesige Auswahl an Kleidern. Sie schaute zwischen mir und den Kleider hin und her. Sie seufzte und nahm dann eins für sich selber und eins für Rose heraus. Sie gab Rose ein rotes und behielt für sich das lilafarbene Kleid. Sie schaute wieder zu mir und lächelte.  
„Blau", sagte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie ging zu der blauen Abteilung ihrer Kleider und zog eines heraus. Es war ein dunkles königsblau im Empirestil. Es sah so aus, als ob es perfekt passen würde. Sie lächelte und schaute zu Jasper.

„Raus", befahl sie. Jasper nickte und verließ den Wandschrank. Alice lächelte die Jungs zuckersüß an und schmiss die Tür vor ihren ängstlichen Gesichtern zu.  
„Hier", sagte sie glücklich und zog das Kleid an. Sie gab mir ein Paar Leggings zum Unterziehen, sie würden die Striemen verdecken. Meine Arme waren jetzt in Ordnung, nur etwas geprellt, aber nicht zerschnitten. Das Kleid verdeckte kunstvoll meine Striemen auf dem Rücken. Ich mochte es jetzt schon. Sie strahlte und klatschte.  
„Perfekt!" Sagte sie. Ich lächelte schüchtern. „Blau ist deine Farbe." Sie lächelte mir erneut zu bevor sie ging. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie mit Rose wieder. Beide trugen ihre Kleider mit den passenden Schuhen. Alice gab mir ein paar flache Schuhe, die ich tragen sollte. Ich war dankbar. Langsam stand ich auf um sich selbst zu testen, ob ich das alleine schaffen würde. Alice schaute zufrieden. Sie hüpfte zur Tür und schmiss sie regelrecht auf. Die Jungs lächelten höflich, hatten aber immer noch Angst vor ihrem bevorstehenden Umstyling. Ich wusste, Alice würde bis aufs äußere gehen und sie in lächerliche Outfits stecken. Dies war eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Ich wusste, keiner von ihnen würde jemals wieder zustimmen. Emmett kam herüber und lächelte mir zu. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Bett. Glücklich nahm er meinen Stuhl.

„Los, lass es uns hinter uns bringen", sagte er und wirkte dabei absolut entschlossen, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Alice kicherte. Rose ging und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Du wirst so hübsch aussehen", sagte sie in einem Singsang. Sein Lächeln erstarb. Alice kam mit einem pinken, Rüschenkleid. Ich schnaubte vor Lachen.  
„Das ist das größte, was wir haben", sagte sie zu ihm. Ärgerlich schnaubte er und ging in den Wandschrank. Ich bemerkte, dass Rose und Alice die anderen Alternativen über dem Arm hatten. Sie gab Jasper ein türkis farbenes und Edward ein schwarzes Kleid. Jasper seufzte und wirkte völlig beschämt, ging dann aber in Alice Badezimmer. Edward ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in Rose Zimmer. Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte ich Emmett fluchen.  
„Verdammt! Wofür um alles in der Welt soll das eigentlich sein!" Schrie er. „Rose!" Sie kicherte und ging zu ihm. Ich hörte sie schnaufen vor Lachen.

"Was hast du getan", höre ich sie fragen. Er stöhnt lautstark. Alice hielt eine Hand über ihren Mund.  
„Baby, das gehört über deine Schulter", sagte Rose freundlicherweise. Er murrte.  
„Nein, der andere", belehrte sie ihn. Ich hörte sie seufzen und er stöhnte erneut.  
„Da. Dieses Band um die Taille", sagte sie. Er grunzte als Bestätigung.  
„Nein, Em. Das ist für deine Haare", sagte sie. Ich konnte sicher sagen, dass Em mittlerweile frustriert sein musste.  
„Ich trage kein pinkes Haarteil", grummelte er.  
„Oh doch, das wirst du. Ich habe bis jetzt das immer nur so gesehen, also machen wir es richtig", sagte sie. Er seufzte. Rose kam mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen heraus. Sie streckte die Daumen in die Höhe und öffnete die Tür. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund, da ich hysterisch lachen musste. Genauso wie Alice. Emmett sah völlig lächerlich aus. Er trug eines der mädchenhaftesten Kleider, die ich je gesehen hatte. Es war rosafarben, mit Rüschen, die bis zu den Knien hinunter gingen. Außerdem hatte es ein Band, das um die Taille gebunden wurde und hinten mit einer Schleife zusammen gebunden wurde. Es hatte Spaghettiträger, die sich kreuzten, was seine Verwirrung erklären würde. Seine extremen Muskeln ließen das Kleid, an völlig falschen Stellen ausbeulen, was es nur noch schlimmer aussehen ließ. Irgendwie hatte Rose es geschafft, die passende Schleife zu dem Kleid, in seinem kurzen Haar zu befestigen. Es war ihm äußerst peinlich. Wütend schaute er zu mir und strahlte.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte er sarkastisch. Ich nickte.

„Lass uns gehen", schrie er zu den anderen beiden. Ich hörte ein seufzten, bevor die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde. Jasper steckte seinen Kopf heraus. Ich lächelte zuckersüß.  
„Komm schon", sagte ich. Er seufzte und trat heraus. Sein Kiefer fiel regelrecht herunter, als er Emmett sah. Jasper sah noch nicht einmal halb so schlimm aus, im Gegensatz zu Emmett. Sein Kleid war halblang und passte ihm annehmbar. Es sah zwar immer noch dämlich aus, aber nicht ansatzweise so schlimm, wie bei seinem stämmigen Zwilling. Emmett grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Alter!", schrie er. „Wir sind so heiß", sagte er und wackelte anzüglich mit seiner Augenbraue zu Jasper. Jasper grinste und ging zu Alice herüber.  
„So sollten wir auch zum Prom gehen", sagte er zu Alice. Alice schnaubte.  
„Oh ja", sagte sie sarkastisch. Er lächelte und küsste ihre Wange. Sie lächelte und verzog dann missbilligend die Stirn, als sie zu Rose Tür schaute.  
„Edward", schrie sie.  
„Warte einen Moment", schrie er zurück. Ich grinste. Zwei Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und heraus trat Edward. Sogar in einem Kleid sah er immer noch gut aus. Es war so eigenartig. Das Kleid sah ein wenig albern bei seiner muskulösen Statur aus, sah aber trotzdem gut aus. Alice lächelte.  
„Perfekt", sagte sie und lächelte glücklich.  
„Bella, komm her", sagte sie. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zu ihr. Wachsam beobachtete mich Emmett als ich ging. Er dachte, ich würde mir selbst weh tun. Sie lächelte und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. Rose ging und kam mit zwei Makeup Tuben wieder. Ich starrte sie an. Ich hasste Makeup. Alice lächelte und begann es auf meinem Gesicht zu verteilen. Rose kämmte vorsichtig mein Haar und ließ es offen. Sie lächelte als Alice fertig war.  
„Viola", schrie sie. Stockend lächelte ich. Emmett lächelte.

„Sieht gut aus", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte ihm zu. Alice strahlte.  
„Rose und ich sind bereits fertig. Du bist dran!", schrie sie zu Emmett. Er schaute entsetzt zu ihr. Alice lächelte und ging mit einer flüssigen Grundierung bewaffnet zu ihm. Genervt stöhnte er als sie es auftrug. Rose ging zu Jasper. Skeptisch schaute er zu Rose, als sie grinste. Sie verteilte bei Jasper die gleiche flüssige Grundierung. Entsetzt sah Edward alles mit an. Er blickte zu mir.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, was die beiden nicht tun würden, wenn du sie fragen würdest?", fragte er und schaute dabei zwischen Em und Jazz hin- und her. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich. Emmett lachte.  
„Vermutlich nicht", sagte er. Ich grinste. Ich liebte meine Brüder. Emmett stöhnte erneut als Alice Lippenstift und Mascara begann aufzutragen. Rose tat genau dasselbe bei Jasper. Als beide fertig waren, traten sie einen Schritt von ihren Untertanen weg und bewunderten sie. Sie schauten sogar noch schlimmer aus wie vorher. Emmett sah wie ein absoluter Depp aus. Ich gluckste. Alice klatschte aufgeregt.  
„Setzt euch neben eure Schwester", befahl sie. Jasper und Emmett kamen zu mir herüber und sie setzten sich auf beiden Seiten neben mich. Ich umarmte sie.  
„Ihr seht albern aus", sagte ich glücklich. Beide lächelten.  
„Sei glücklich, dass wir dich lieben", sagte Jasper dunkel. Ich gluckste.  
„Niemand, den ich kenne hätte jemals dem hier zugestimmt", sagte ich. Emmett lächelte und küsste mein Haar.  
„Vorsichtig", warnte ich ihn. Er lächelt. „Du trägst Lippenstift", sagte ich. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Ich sah herüber und konnte Alice und Rose sehen, die beide Edward mit Pinsel und Cremen attackierten. Angeekelte schaute er zu als die beiden begannen es aufzutragen. Als sie fertig waren strahlte Alice. Er sah immer noch gut aus, obwohl er in ein Kleid gesteckt wurde und wie ein Clown geschminkt wurde. Nichts konnte ihn hässlich aussehen lassen. Er lächelte und kam herüber, um sich hinzusetzten. Alice und Rose ließen sich zwischen Em, Jasper und Em plumpsen.

„Mom!", schrie Alice lautstark. Ich hörte Schritte, die nach oben kamen. Emmett wirkte so beschämt. Emse kam herein und strahlte. Bei dem Anblick der Jungs lachte sie glücklich.  
„Gut gemacht", sagte sie und betrachtete die Jungs. Alle lächelten sie freundlich an. Esme zog hinter ihrem Rücken eine Kamera hervor und augenblicklich verschwand ihr Lächeln.  
„Oh nein", sagte Edward und stand auf. Drohend lächelte Esme ihm zu.  
„Setz dich hin", befahl sie. Edward verzog missbilligend die Stirn und setzte sie wieder hin. Esme strahlte.  
„Sagt cheese!", befahl sie. Alle befolgten ihrem Befehl und sie schoss mehrere Fotos um sicher zu sein.  
„Ok, jetzt nur die Jungs", sagte sie. Emmett, Edward und Jasper standen auf und stellten sich neben uns. Glücklich schoss sie davon ein Foto.  
„Ladies!", schrie sie. Rose und Alice stürzten zu mir und setzten sich neben mich. Wir lächelten und sie schoss erneut ein Foto.  
„Perfekt", sagte sie. Alle lächelten als sie ging.  
„Können wir das ausziehen?", fragte Jasper. Alice nickte.  
„Wir haben bekommen, was wir wollten", sagte sie. Ich lächelte.  
„Wir sollten das auch ausziehen", sagte sie wiederwillig. Wir warten als Emmett sich schnell das Kleid vom Körper riss und in seine Hose wieder anzog. Jasper und er waren zeitgleich fertig. Alice, Rose und ich gingen wieder in den Wandschrank und zogen uns unsere Pyjamas wieder an. Edward kam als letztes raus, komplett angezogen und sauber. Jasper und Emmett hatten noch ihr Makeup. Wortlos gingen die beiden in Alice Badezimmer und wuschen es sich ab. Völlig normal aussehend kamen sie wieder heraus. Ich strahlte.  
„Danke Leute", sagte ich glücklich. Emmett lächelte und kam herüber um mich zutragen. Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber ließ ihn mich tragen. Ich wusste, es ließ ihn sich besser fühlen. Alice folgte uns als er mich in mein Badezimmer brachte.  
„Willst du dir dein Gesicht waschen?", fragte er. Ich lächelte und nickte. Ich trug sonst nie Makeup. Ich wusch es komplett ab und Alice seufzte.  
„Du wirst es lernen", sagte sie. Ich lächelte.

„Ich hasse es, mich angemalt zu fühlen", sagte sie sanft. Emmett lachte.  
„Ich auch!", sagte er. Ich strahlte ihn an.  
„Lass uns gehen", sagte er. Er hob mich erneut hoch und setzte mich auf meinem Bett ab. Ich wusste, ich würde eine Menge Ruhe benötigen. Ich konnte es nicht übertreiben. Glücklich legte ich mich auf meine Kissen zurück.  
„Alice?", fragte ich. Lächelnd kam sie zu mir herüber.  
„Wir sollten die auf die Facebookseite von irgendjemand stellen", sagte ich. Sie grinste, weil die Jungs völlig entsetzt mich anstarrten.  
„Nein!", schrie Edward. Er sah ängstlich aus.  
„Nur echte Männer tragen Kleider", sagte ich. Er glotzte mich an und ich gluckste.  
„Huh", sagte er und wirkte erstaunt. Er zuckte mich den Achseln. Alice lächelte bei seinem passiven Verhalten. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schockierender weise hatte unsere Umstylingsession mehrere Stunden gedauert. Es hatten sie nur wie Minuten angefühlt. Emmett lächelte. Es war bereits 12:30.  
„Mittagszeit!", sagte er glücklich. Ich seufzte. Ich war immer noch voll vom Frühstück. Er lächelte mir zu.  
„Essen!", sagte er. Er hob mich erneut hoch und trug mich nach unten. Alice lächelte bei meinem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich würde platzen, bei dem ganzen Essen, was er in mich reinstopfte.  
„Hi Esme!", schrie er genauso wie heute Morgen.

„Hallo, mein Liebling", antwortete sie und wirkte amüsiert. Jeder setzte sich hin. Esme lächelte und stellten vor jeden einen Teller Suppe, zusammen mit Sandwiches ab. Emmett lächelte und gab mir einen Löffel. Brav aß ich, obwohl ich nicht im Geringsten hungrig war. Ich aß etwas von den Sandwichen bevor ich stöhnte und aufhörte weiter zu essen. Emmetts Augen wurden schmäler.  
„Ess!", sagte er. Jasper verdrehte die Augen.  
„Versuchst du etwa mich krank zu machen?", fragte ich skeptisch. Er stöhnte und drehte sich um. Ich lächelte als Jasper erneut die Augen verdrehte.  
„Sie ist voll, Emmett. Sie ist nicht so viel wie du", sagte er. Emmett schaute wieder zu mir.  
„Ich weiß", sagte er. Glücklich tätschelte er seinen Bauch. Ich gluckste. Er beendete sein Essen und lächelte. Er nahm meine Schüssel und aß den Rest auch noch auf. Ich lachte.  
„Ich kann es doch nicht schlecht werden lassen, oder?", fragte er und stopfte dabei ein komplettes Sandwich in seinen Mund. Ich und Rose gafften ihn an.  
„Emmett!", sagte Rose wütend. Er schluckte es hinunter und schaute uns reumütig an.  
„Sorry", sagte er. Rose stöhnte genervt.  
„Wir haben doch bereits schon vorher über Tischmanieren gesprochen", sagte sie. Verlegen schaute er nach unten. „Deine Geschwister essen doch auch wie normale Menschen", klagte sie ihn an.

„Also, ich kann einfach, wenn es ums Essen geht, nicht warten", sagte er stolz. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Scherz beiseite", murmelte sie und wendete sich wieder ihrem eigenen Sandwich zu. Emmett beobachtete mich erneut. Er tat dies häufig. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm zu. Wieder verzog er missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Was?", fragte ich ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts", sagte er. Ich seufzte und schaute wieder geradeaus. Er betrachte mich immer traurig.  
„Bist du müde?", fragte mich Esme fürsorglich und schaute mich dabei prüfend an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du solltest dich trotzdem ausruhen", sagte sie besorgt. „Carlisle sagt, dass es so am besten für dich ist." Ich lächelte. Sie war so fürsorglich und besorgt. Emmett beendete sein Essen und hob mich augenblicklich hoch. Ich lächelte ihm zu als er mich nach oben trug. Behutsam legte er mich in mein Bett und setzte sich neben mich. Er legte sich hin und betrachtete mich.  
„Bin ich spannend?", fragte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Würde ich so sagen", sagte er glücklich. Ich lächelte und rutschte enger an ihn heran. Ich musste jetzt über eine Menge nachdenken. Neugierig schaute er mich an.  
„Was?", fragte er. Ich schaute zu ihm auf.  
„Was genau meinst du?", fragte ich ihn. Er grinste.  
„Ich kenne diesen Blick", sagte er. „Was ist los?" Ich seufzte. Er wusste alles über mich.  
„Nichts", sagte ich. „Ich denke nur nach." Er schaute mich an.  
„Worüber?", fragte er. Ich seufzte.

„Über alles", sagte ich. Er seufzte und umarmte mich.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Ich lächelte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte ich leise.  
„Ich habe dich sehr vermisst, das weißt du", sagte er. Ich lächelte.  
„Ich dich auch", flüsterte ich. Er zog mich enger an sich.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass wir gegangen sind", flüsterte er. Ich seufzte. Er fühlte sich deswegen so schuldig.  
„Dir soll es nicht leid tun. Du hast auch ein eigenes Leben", sagte er. Er verzog missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Wenn wir geblieben wären, dann hätte er niemals irgendetwas davon getan", flüsterte er. Ich fühlte, wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
„Fühle dich nicht schuldig. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", flüsterte ich. Er schaute traurig.  
„Ich werde mir niemals selbst vergeben", sagte er. Ich starrte ihn an. Er lächelte traurig und küsste meine Stirn.  
„Auf jeden Fall seid ihr gekommen", sagte ich. Wütend schaute er mich an. „Es wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer."  
„Bastard", knurrte er. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte eine Menge Erfahrungen mit Menschen, die wütend wurden und alle gefielen mir nicht. Behutsam streichelte Emmett meinen Rücken.  
„Hat er es wirklich so häufig getan?", flüsterte er. Ich seufzte.  
„Was soll er getan haben?", fragte ich düster. Emmett seufzte.  
„Alles", flüsterte er. Ich schniefte.

„Ja", sagte ich leise. Er verzog erneut missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Wir hätten ihn stoppen können", sagte Emmett traurig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn er so in Rage war, hätte ihn niemand aufhalten können. Ich und Mom konnten ihn beide nicht aufhalten", sagte ich. Bei der Erwähnung von Mom verzog er wieder missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Ich vermisse sie", sagte er leise. Mein Kinn bebte. Mom hatte mir die Welt bedeutet. Sie hatte mich solange wie sie nur konnte vor Charlie beschützt. Sie war für mich gestorben.  
„Ich auch", flüsterte ich. Emmett hielt mich beschützerisch ein wenig fester. Emmett wollte immer, dass seine Familie sicher und glücklich war. Das Wissen, dass er dies möglicherweise verhindern hätte können, fraß ihn regelrecht auf. „Mom ist meinetwegen gestorben", sagte ich. Er seufzte und ich sah ein paar Tränen fließen. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Sie hätte niemals weiterleben können, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte dies zu verhindern. Wissend was er getan hat, hätte sie getötet. Sie liebte dich", sagte er traurig. „Du warst ihr Baby." Traurig schniefte ich.  
„Genauso wie du", sagte ich. Er sah so traurig aus wie noch niemals zuvor.  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte er unregelmäßig. Ich seufzte.  
„Sie hat dich auch geliebt", sagte ich. Er lächelte traurig.  
„Was hat er ihr angetan?", fragte er. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
„Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, was genau passiert ist. Er war betrunken und war hinter mir her und sie wurde verärgert. Er sagte zu ihr, sie solle mich bereit machen und sie sagte nein. Er sagte es ihr erneut und sie verweigerte es wieder. Er stürzte auf sie los und sie schob mich zum Türdurchgang. Sie schrie mich an zu rennen, aber ich konnte es nicht", flüsterte ich. Emmett sah so aus, als wenn er weinen wollte. „Ich konnte sie einfach nicht mit ihm zurück lassen. Ich versucht ihn von ihr wegzuziehen, aber er war skrupellos. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Ich schrie und schrie ihn an aufzuhören. Er schlug einfach weiter auf sie ein. Er hat es mit bloßen Händen getan, nur mit brutaler Gewalt", sagte ich. Dies brachte mir eine Menge Erinnerungen wieder zurück. „Überall im Wohnzimmer war Blut verteilt. Überall. Als er bemerkte, was er da tat, war sie Tod. Als er mich sah wurde er panisch. Ich brüllte wie am Spieß. Er kam zu mir herüber und sagte, dass wenn ich jemand davon etwas erzählen würde, würde mir das gleiche passieren. Dann lachte er und sagte ich solle mich für ihn fertig machen", sagte ich. Emmetts Augen waren geschlossen und fielen Tränen waren geflossen. Er zog mich an sich und ich weinte. Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
„Jetzt ist es vorbei", sagte er. Ich nickte.

„Ich weiß Liebling. Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen", sagte er sanft.  
„Sie hat ihn angefleht auszuhören", sagte ich leise. „Sie wollten nicht sterben Em", meine Stimme brach erneut. Sein Kinn bebte genauso wie meines. Ich wusste, er wollte in diesem Moment weinen, aber nicht wegen mir. Ich schaute zu ihm auf. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.  
„Es ist in Ordnung zu weinen", flüsterte ich. Er schaute zu mir und lächelte mir traurig zu. Er ließ genauso wie ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Niemand kam herein um nach uns zusehen, während wie weinten. Sie dachten bestimmt, dass wir eingeschlafen wären. Emmett spielte mit meinen Haaren als er weinte. Ich wusste, dass er wirklich traurig war. Ich hatte ihn nach seinem Unfall, als er sieben Jahre alt war und vom Fahrrad gefallen war wobei er sich die Hälfte seines Gesichts aufgeschürft hatte, niemals wieder weinen gesehen. Nicht einmal da, hatte er länger als ein paar Minuten lang geweint. Niemals so lange wie jetzt. Er wirkte so beschützerisch, aber auch hilflos. Ich wusste, er würde am liebsten die Dinge, die Charlie mir in den vergangenen Jahren angetan hatte, ungeschehen machen und es machte ihn traurig, dass er genau das nicht tun konnte. Nicht in der Lage zu sein zu trösten und beruhigen machte ihm Angst. Das war genau das, worin er so gut war. Emmett war schon immer ein mitfühlender und fürsorglicher Mensch. Er wollte, dass jeder glücklich war und der Gedanke, dass Menschen die ihm so nahe standen, wie seine eigene Mutter und seine kleine Schwester, so verletzt wurden und traurig waren, machte ihm Angst. Er hatte es immer gehasst mich weinen zusehen, egal aus welchem Grund. Wenn ich geweint hatte, weil jemand mir die Schaufel in der Sandkiste gestohlen hatte, war er derjenige der sofort herüber gestampft war um es mir wiederzuholen und meine Wange besänftigend geküsste hatte, bevor er dem Kind, dass mir meine Schaufel gestohlen hatte eine Standpauke hielt. Das war einfach seine Art. Beschützerisch, mitfühlend, fürsorglich und selbstlos. Ich seufzte als er mich hielt. Ich schloss die Augen und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich hielt meine müden Augen geschlossen.  
„Komm herein", sagte Emmett mit trauriger Stimme. Er weinte immer noch.  
„Bist du ok?", hörte ich Jasper ihn sanft fragen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und er kam herüber. Ich fühlte, wie sich die andere Seite des Bettes senkte und er mit seiner Hand durch mein Haar fuhr.

„Nein", sagte Emmett deprimiert. Jasper seufzte.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft. Ich wusste, dass es ihn auch beunruhigte Emmett weinen zusehen. Emmett war nicht jemand, der weinte.  
„Wir haben uns unterhalten", sagte Emmett. Ich wusste, dass es so aussehen musste, als wenn ich eingeschlafen wäre. Jasper fühlte meine Stirn. Traurig seufzte er.  
„Über was?", fragte er. Emmett seufzte.  
„Über alles", sagte er traurig. Jasper seufzte und legte sich hin.  
„Ist sie ok?", fragte er. Emmett seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Jasper", sagte er traurig. „Sie scheint ok zu sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn mir das passier wäre, dann wäre ich es todsicher nicht." Ich fühlte wie Jasper mein Haar küsste. Sie waren beide so liebevoll zu mir.  
„Sie ist stark", sagte er. Emmett schniefte.  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, was mit Mom passiert ist", sagte er leise. Jasper zuckte zusammen.  
„Jesus", sagte er. Emmett nickte.  
„Ich will ihm den Kopf abreißen", sagte Emmett wütend. „Er war so skrupellos", sagte er. Jasper seufzte. Ich fühlte mich traurig. Ich wollte nicht, dass er auch weinen würde.  
„Was genau hat er getan?", fragte Jasper mutig. Jetzt war ich weit entfernt davon einzuschlafen. Emmett seufzte.

„Er wollte… du weißt schon", sagte er. Jasper knurrte leise und nickte. „Mom hat nein zu ihm gesagt. Sie hat zu Bella gesagt, dass sie gehen sollte, als er gewalttätig wurde und hat sie aus dem Wohnzimmer geschoben. Sie hat zu ihr gesagt, dass sie renn sollten, aber das hat sie nicht getan. Sie sagte sie könnte sie nicht alleine mit ihm zurück lassen. Er hat es mit bloßen Händen getan, Jazz", sagte er leise. „Nichts weiter, nur rohe, bloße Gewalt. Sie hat versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er hat einfach weiter gemacht. Als er bemerkt hat, was er getan hat, war es zu spät. Sie sagte überall wäre Blut gewesen. Sie schrie und schrie und er sagte ihr, sie solle sich bereit machen. Du weißt, was als nächstes kam", sagte er. Ich fühlte mich traurig. Ich wusste, er weinte wieder.  
„Fuck", sagte Jasper leise und tränenerstickt. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Beide weinten und Jasper fluchte, was niemals ein gutes Zeichen war. Er liebte nie Schreinereien und vulgäre Ausdrücke. Er war der Meinung, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gab mit Problemen umzugehen.  
„Ich weiß", sagte Emmett gebrochen. Er weinte ein weiteres Mal und hielt mich fester. Ich war immer noch schlaff und kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
„Kein Wunder, dass sie in dieser Nacht so ängstlich war", sagte Jasper. „Mit diesen Pillen. Sie musste wieder diese Szene durchleben", flüsterte er. Emmett stöhnte traurig.  
„Was sind wir nur für Brüder?", fragte er. Jasper seufzte. „Wie zum Teufel kannst du nur so etwas nicht mitbekommen?", fragte Emmett.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, wie uns das passieren konnte Em. Er hat sie bestimmt bedroht, sodass sie uns nichts sagen würden", sagte Jasper. „Mom wollte uns sicherlich nur beschützen. Sie hätte nichts gesagt, damit wir glücklich bleiben konnten", sagte er. Emmett seufzte.

„Was zum Teufel?", sagte Emmett traurig. Jasper seufzte und legte eine seiner Hände auf meine tränennasse Wange. Er wischte eine kleine Träne weg und küsste meine Wange. Die beiden waren wie ein Vater für mich, den ich niemals hatte.  
„Wir alle werden ok sein, Em", beruhigte Jasper ihn. Emmett schniefte nur traurig.  
„Können wir uns da sicher sein? Schaue dir doch nur an was er getan hat. Er sollte sie lieben und sich um sie kümmern. Nicht vergewaltigen, krankenhausreif schlagen und die Mutter vor ihr umbringen", sagte Emmett wütend. „Und er ist immer noch dort draußen", sagte er düster. Ich unterdrücke einen Schauer. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Em", sagte er verärgert. „Ich hoffe es."  
„Ich auch", flüsterte Emmett.  
„Bleibst du noch hier?", fragte Jasper leise. Ich fühlte Emmett entschlossen nicken. Ich wusste, er würde mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen.  
„Sorge dafür, dass sie schläft", sagte Jasper. „So sehr sie auch darauf beharren mag, dass sie ok ist, sie ist es nicht. Gebrochene und gequetschte Rippen sind in meinen Büchern nicht ok", sagte er. Emmett nickte.  
„Wir müssen einfach für sie da sein", sagte Jasper und stand vom Bett auf. „Helfen, so sehr wir nur können. Carlisle und Esme lieben sie bereits, genauso wie Alice, Rose und Edward. Alle stehen hinter ihr und helfen ihr durch diese Zeit. Wir müssen für sie ihre großen Brüder sein, die wir schon lange hätten sein sollen. Sie wissen lassen, dass wir sie alle lieben", sagte er. Ich fühlte wie er meine Stirn küsste und erneut aufstand.

„Pass auf, dass sie nicht wieder zu heiß oder zu kalt wird", warnte er. Emmett nickte. Ich fühlte, ihn vom Bett aufstehen und die Bezüge und Decken herunterziehen. Er legte sie Kissen etwas gemütlicher hin und zog mich unter die Decke. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn. Ich hatte es vermisste Menschen um mich zu haben, denen man vertrauen konnte und die man lieben konnte. Emmett seufzte und küsste mein Haar. Ich war fast eingeschlafen.  
„Tschuldigung", hörte ich traurig flüstern, bevor alles Schwarz wurde.

Da mir so viele geschrieben haben, dass sie gerne sehen würden wie die Kleider der Jungs aussehen habe ich mal ein Foto rausgesucht, wie ich mir persönlich Emmetts Kleid vorstellen würde.  
Also wenn es euch auch so geht, hier ist der Link, einfach mal raufklicken;)

.com/de/Betaeubung-Tiered-Rueschen-rosa-Kleid-Lolita-Cosplay_


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

-Nein-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf. Emmett war immer noch an meiner Seite, er trug noch nicht einmal Pyjama. Er hatte mich wirklich nicht verlassen. Ich lächelte und ließ ihn mich halten. Er hielt mich wie einen Teddybären und ich fühlte mich bei ihm sicher. Er seufzte und öffnete seine verschlafenen Augen. Augenblicklich schaute er zu mir herunter und lächelte mich traurig an.  
„Hi", sagte ich. Er küsste meine Stirn.  
„Hey", flüsterte er. Ich lächelte ihm traurig zu und legte mich wieder zurück. Missbilligend verzog er die Stirn.  
„Bist du okay?" Fragte er besorgt. Ich nickte.  
„Yeah", flüsterte ich. Er nickte.  
„Hast du Hunger?" Fragte er leise. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade jetzt wollte ich nichts essen. Er nickte.  
„Okay", sagte er. Stark umarmte ich ihn und er seufzte. Ich war immer noch von gestern traurig. Er würde sich immer Vorwürfe machen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte ich und verzog missbilligend meine Stirn. Er seufzte und nickte.  
„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. Ich lächelte.

„Gut", sagte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Möchtest du nach unten gehen?" Fragte er mich. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und er lächelte. Vorsichtig hob er mich hoch und trug mich durch die Tür. Ich selbst trug auch noch immer die Kleidung vom Vortag. Emmett brachte mich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaute mich um und sah Edward dort sitzen, der gerade durch seine Lieder auf dem IPod scrollte. Er lächelte als wir herein kamen und Emmett setzte mich neben ihn ab, er selbst setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben mich. Er schaute zum Fernseher und zappte durch die verschiedenen Programme. Edward schaltete die Musik aus.  
„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte Emmett ihn. Edward zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Jasper ist oben und liest irgendetwas. Alice und Rose sind für eine Weile weggegangen, Mom ist shoppen und Dad auf der Arbeit", sagte er. Emmett nickte.  
„Wo sind Alice und Rose hingegangen?" Wollte er wissen. Edward zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich denke, sie sind vielleicht mit Mom mitgegangen. Aus irgendeinem Grund mögen die beiden es Lebensmittel zu kaufen", sagte er und schnitt dabei eine Grimasse. Ich lachte.  
„Du magst es nicht Lebensmittel einkaufen zugehen?" Fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hasse es", sagte er düster. Ich lächelte und er schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln, was mich erröten ließ.  
„Willst du ein Film anschauen?" Fragt er. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Es war mir egal was wir machten. Ich war zufrieden, einfach hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Er lächelte und ging zu dem Schrank mit den ganzen DVDs herüber. Er nahm eine der Discs heraus und legte sie in den Player. Emmett stand auf.  
„Ich hole etwas zum Essen", merkte er an. Ich lächelte und er strahlte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht hungrig bist?" Fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte und nickte.  
„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du es bist", sagte er. Ich nickte. Edward hatte Scary Movie 4 ausgesucht. Dabei schnaubte ich. Der Film war so dämlich, aber trotzdem lustig. Er dachte anscheinend auch so. Er drehte sich zu mir.  
„Hast du den schon gesehen?" Fragte er mich. Ich nickte.  
„Yeah", sagte ich. Er grinste.  
„Er ist so dämlich, aber trotzdem lustig", sagte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß", sagte ich. Wir wendeten uns wieder dem Film zu. Für weitere 30 Minuten schauten wir uns still den Film an, hin und wieder lachten wir an verschiedenen Stellen. Emmett war immer noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Ich vermutete, dass er im Alleingang den gesamten Inhalt der Küche verschlungen hatte. Bei einer besonderen Stelle des Films lachte Edward lautstark. Ich lächelte.  
„Das ist so bescheuert", sagte ich leise. Er nickte. Ich hörte Schritte und es war Jasper, der die Stufen nach unten kam. Er lächelte uns beiden zu.  
„Was macht ihr?" Fragte er. Ich grinste.  
„Wir schauen Scary Movie 4", sagte ich glücklich. Er schnaubte.

„Oh Gott", sagte er lachend. Er kam herüber und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben mich. Er fand den Film auch lustig. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Emmett kam zurück. Er hatte sich umgezogen und geduscht. Ich lächelte als er wieder zurückkam. Als der Film endete lachten wir immer noch.  
„Was für ein bescheuerter Film", sagte ich. Alle nickten. Emmett strahlte.  
„Bescheuert, aber unbezahlbar", sagte er. Ich lächelte.  
„Ich frage mich nur, wie viel sie ihm gezahlt haben müssen, damit er das macht", sagte ich. Jasper gluckste.  
„Es sollte verdammt viel sein. Nicht viele Leute würden sich selbst so blamieren für wenig Geld", sagte er. Ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Man brauchte schon verdammt viel Mut um so etwas zu machen.

„Kann ich mich umziehen?" Fragte ich Emmett. Er lächelte und nickte. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich die Treppen nach oben. Er brachte mich ins Blaue Zimmer und lächelte. Auf dem Bett setzte er mich ab.  
„Warte hier", sagte er. Ich nickte. Er ging durch die angrenzende Tür von Rose Zimmer und kam mit einem kompletten Outfit wieder zurück. Er gab es mir.  
„Sie haben für dich eingekauft, als wir gestern geschlafen haben", sagte er. Ich glotzte ihn an.  
„Das hört hier niemals auf oder?" Fragte ich auf Alice bezogen. Emmett lachte lautstark.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte er. Er lächelte mir zu als er mir das Outfit gab und den Raum verließ. Ich konnte mich diesmal einfach und ohne weitere Probleme anziehen. Als ich angezogen war, band ich meine Haare hoch, bevor Emmett wieder zurück kam.  
„Komm schon", sagte er lächelnd. „Wir schauen einen weiteren Film." Ich lächelte. Sie waren so lustig. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich wieder zurück zur Coutch. Jasper und Edward hatten Chips und Popcorn geholt. Emmett setzte mich auf denselben Platz, auf dem ich vorher gesessen hatte, ab und stellte eine Schale mit Chips auf meinen Schoß. Er lächelte und Edward startete den Film. Diesmal war es der 3 Teil. Alle lachten an den lustigen Stellen des Films. Bei der Hälfte des Films wurde die Haustür geöffnet.  
„Hallo?", rief Esme. Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter, bei einer besonders witzigen Stelle, aus. Sie steckten den Kopf herein und lächelte.  
„Hey", sagte sie. „Was guckt ihr?" Edward grinste.  
„Scary Movie 3", sagte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das sind die dümmsten Filme, die es jemals gegeben hat", sagte sie. Edward zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Wo sind Alice und Rose?", fragte Jasper. Esme lächelte.  
„Shoppen", sagte sie. Emmett stand auf.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe bei den Tüten?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe nicht viel eingekauft. Du wirst dir den dämlichen Film anschauen", sagte sie. Er lächelte und setzte sich wieder hin. Esme hob ihre paar Taschen hoch und trug sie in die Küche. Auch diesen Film hatten wir fast schon zu Ende gesehen. Gerade als der Abspann kam, klopfte es plötzlich lautstark an der Tür. Edward verzog missbilligend die Stirn und stand auf. Wir warteten, während er zur Tür ging um sie zu öffnen. Wir waren sehr nah bei der Tür, sodass wir alles mit anhören konnten. Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Ich hörte ihn leise Knurren. Es war ein sehr bizarres, aber auch beängstigendes Geräusch.  
„Verpisst euch von meinem Eigentum", knurrte er. Emmett und Jasper verzogen beide missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Edward? Wer ist da?", fragte sie.  
„Bleib da", gab er ihr zu verstehen. Ich hörte ein kleines Gelächter.  
„Wo ist sie?", hörte ich die Stimme fragen. Ich verspannte mich. Es war eine schrecklich bekannte Stimme. Eine mit der ich 17 Jahre lang zusammen gelebt hatte. Emmetts Augen wurden schmal und Jasper sprang auf. Esme wirkte verwirrt.  
„Geh von meinem Haus weg", knurrte Edward erneut. Esme wirkte etwas bestürzt bei seiner Unhöflichkeit. Tränen bildeten sich jetzt in meinen Augen. Emmett umarmte mich.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte sie. Emmett seufzte.

„Wer ist das?" Fragte sie. Emmett seufzte.

„Mein Vater", zischte er. Esme zog wütend die Stirn kraus.  
„Ich werde Carlisle anrufen", sagte sie. Emmett nickte. Esme schnappte sich das schnurlose Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die Nummer vom Krankenhaus.  
„Dr. Cullen bitte", sagte sie. „Nein, jetzt. Es ist ein Notfall", argumentierte sie. „Danke."  
„Wo ist sie?" Schrie Charlie.  
„Du wirst sie nicht noch einmal anfassen", sagte Edward wütend.  
„Was hat sie dir erzählt?" Schrie er.  
„Sie hat uns gar nichts erzählt. Wir haben gesehen, was du getan hast", knurrte er ihn an. Charlie murrte. Edward und Charlie hatten noch mehrere heftige Wortwechsel. Esme seufzte vor Erleichterung als Carlisle endlich an Telefon kam.  
„Carlisle!" Schrie sie. „Nein, es ist nicht alles okay! Er ist hier!" Ich hörte, wie Carlisle irgendetwas fragte.  
„Charlie Swan!", sagte sie hysterisch.  
„Bitte komm nach Hause. Edward redet gerade mit ihm", sagte sie ängstlich. Jasper ging zur Tür.  
„Emmett...", sagte ich, dabei brach meine Stimme vor lauter Angst. Er umarmte mich.  
„Es ist alles okay", beruhigte er mich. Ich zitterte trotzdem vor Angst.

„Wie verdammt noch mal, hast du diese Adresse herausgefunden?" Knurrte Jasper seinen Vater wütend an.  
„Dir auch einen Guten Tag Jasper", sagte er sarkastisch. Das Jasper mit einem Wütenden knurren quittierte.  
„Ich bin der Polizeichef. Ich habe Zugang zu allen Daten", sagte er.  
„Hau endlich ab", sagte Jasper. Doch Charlie lachte nur.  
„Nicht ohne das, was mir gehört", sagte er. Ich hörte wie alle erschrocken keuchten.  
„Du krankes Arschloch", sagte Edward wütend. „Du hast sie geschlagen und vergewaltigt und dann hast du auch noch allen erstes die Nerven, zu fragen ob sie zu dir zurückkommt?", schrie er. Esme wirkte jetzt sehr ängstlich.  
„Oh nein, ich frage nicht, ich befehle, beziehungsweise die Gerichte tun es", sagte er glücklich. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich automatisch. Emmett sah jetzt auch ängstlich aus.  
„Fick dich", schrie Edward.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du eigentlich", wollte Charlie wütend wissen, denn er war ziemlich frustriert über seine Anwesenheit.  
„Das ist mein Haus. Hau verflucht noch mal von hier ab", sagte er. Charlie lachte höhnisch.  
„Ich bin ein Polizist. Ich kann hingehen, wo hin ich will", sagte er. Edward schnaubte.  
„Hast du einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss?" Fragte er. Charlie lachte.

„Nee. Ich habe das Sorgerecht", sagte er. Ich wimmerte und klammerte mich an Emmett. Er wirkte schockiert. Ich hörte weitere Autos die Einfahrt hinauffahren.  
„Was zur Hölle?" Hörte ich Rose schreien. Emmett sah panisch aus. Er ließ mich los und rannte zur Tür. Ich wusste Rose würde es nur zu gerne versuchen sich mit Charlie anzulegen. Sie würde definitiv verlieren, aber sie hätte es wenigstens versucht und Emmett wusste das genauso. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster als er Charlie beiseite schob und zu Rose und Alice ging, die gerade aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren.  
„Steigt wieder ein", sagte er und deutete dabei auf Alices Porsche. Beide nickten, drehten sich um und stiegen wieder ein und verschlossen die Türen. Charlie grinste bei Emmett Besorgnis. Carlisle stieg aus seinem Mercedes aus und kam herüber.  
„Geh", befahl er. Charlie lachte.  
„Ich will meine Tochter", sagte er. Carlisle sah wütend aus.  
„Nein", sagte er einfach. Charlies Augen wurden schmal.  
„Doch", erwiderte Charlie. Er schmiss Carlisle die Papiere zu, der verärgert wirkte.  
„Du wirst sie nicht wieder zurück bekommen", sagte er. Charlie lachte.

„Oh doch das werde ich. Ich werde herein gehen und sie selbst holen, wenn es nötig sein sollte", drohte er. Ich war völlig entsetzt. Ich wimmerte leise. Esme sah auch ängstlich aus. Sie kam zu mir herüber und nahm mich schützend in den Arm.  
„Wir lieben dich", sagte sie leise.  
„Ich liebe euch auch", flüsterte ich.  
„Wo ist sie?" Fragte Charlie erneut. Niemand antwortete ihm.  
„Okay ich durchsuche die verdächtige Residenz", sagte er nur. Carlisle war entsetzt als Charlie herein stürmte. Alle rannten hinter ihm her ins Haus hinein. Charlies massiver Körper betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo Esme mich immer noch in einer Umarmung hielt. Ich schluchzte jetzt.  
„Aw, wie süß", sagte Charlie sarkastisch.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte ich. Er lachte.  
„Nee", sagte er glücklich. Er kam herüber und zog mich von Esme weg. Ich schrie und schlug um mich, damit ich mich aus seinem Griff befreien konnte. Er wurde wütender.  
„Lass uns gehen", knurrte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jasper kam herüber und umarmte mich.  
„JETZT!" Donnerte er los. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Alice und Rose waren jetzt wieder herein gekommen und hatten sich zu uns geschlichen. Beiden wirkten entsetzt. Er kam herüber und wollte wieder nach mir greifen.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN", schrie ich. Er grinste und packte mich trotzdem. Er hielt meinen Oberarm fest umklammert und führte mich zur Tür herüber. Emmett schrie hinter ihm her, genauso wie Jasper. Ich kämpfte gegen ihn an als er mich weiter zog. Er knurrte und hob mich hoch. Ich kreischte als er mit mir zu seinem Polizeiauto herüber rannte.  
„LASS SIE RUNTER", schrie Emmett. Ich wusste, dass er in diesem Moment Angst hatte. Charlie warf mich auf die Rückbank und sprang auf den Fahrersitz, bevor irgendjemand ihn davon abhalten konnte. Ich schrie und schluchzte. Er drehte sich zur mir um und sah mich drohend an, bevor er die Türen verriegelte. Ich versuchte die Türen zu öffnen, aber ohne Erfolg. Emmett kam und versuchte die Türen aufzureißen. Charlie lachte düster und raste die Einfahrt nach unten. Jetzt fing ich an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.  
„Halt die Klappe", schrie er.

„Fick dich", sagte ich. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich wütend an.  
„Sag das noch mal, Bitch", schrie er. Ich schaute ihn an.  
„Fick dich!", schrie ich. Er knurrte und drehte sich um als er fuhr. Ich fühlte, wie er mich mit der Hand schlug.

„Es wird wesentlich schlimmer werden, wenn wir zu Hause sind", drohte er mir. Ich weinte stärker. Er schaltete die Sirenen ein und raste zu unserem alten Haus. Er parkte in der Auffahrt und zog mich aus dem Auto heraus. Er warf mich buchstäblich ins Haus hinein. Er stampfte zu mir herüber und schlug mich erneut. Ich versuchte wegzulaufen, aber er fing mich wieder ein. Er warf mich ins Wohnzimmer, was immer noch völlig verdreckt war. Meine Rippen pochten schmerzvoll.  
„WAS ZUM TEUFEL!" Schrie er. Ich weinte noch stärker. Es war mir egal, was er mit mir machen würde, solange ich hier nur raus kommen würde. Er kam zu mir und trat auf mich ein. Ich fiel zu Boden und er zog mich wieder hoch.  
„Du wirst nie wieder gehen!" Donnerte er los. „Alle wissen es!" Schrie ich. Ich schlug ihn heftig um mich zu befreien. Er brüllte vor Rage und hielt mich an meinen Haaren fest. Ich schrie als er mich an ihnen zurück riss.  
„Willst du das, was deine Mutter bekommen hat?" knurrte er mich wütend an. Ich schrie noch mehr.  
„Es ist mir egal!" Schluchzte ich. Seine Augen flammten auf. Er schlug erneut auf mich ein.

„Warte ab was jetzt kommt", drohte er. Es war mir wirklich mittlerweile egal, ob er mich töten würde. Ich musste hier heraus kommen. Ich schluchzte als er mich wieder zu Boden warf.  
„Mach mir was zu essen", befahl er. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Er brüllte und schlug wieder wie verrückt auf mich ein. Ich hatte bereits einen dunklen Bluterguss.  
„Beweg dich", sagte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde Gar nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er knurrte.  
„Willst du deine Brüder mit in diese Sache reinziehen?" Fragte er drohend. Ich erschauderte.  
„Sie werden dich töten", flüsterte ich, dass ihm nur ein Verächtliches schnauben entlockte.  
„Wenn die Hölle zufriert", knurrte er. Ich lachte trocken.

„Also, dann muss es kalt sein", sagte ich achselzuckend. Er knurrte und stürzte auf mich zu. Ich wich ihm aus, was ihn nur noch wütender werden ließ. Er war erneut in Rage. Ich schauderte, denn ich wusste, ich würde ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten können. Er war außer Kontrolle. Er stürzte sich wieder auf mich und ich fühlte wie seine Faust mein Gesicht traf und ich schrie. Ich schlug nach ihm, dadurch wurde er noch wütender. Er packte meine Handgelenke und trat sein Knie gegen meine Rippen. Ich wimmerte. Ich konnte nicht richtig atmen. Er ließ eines meiner Handgelenke los und schlug mich mit der freien Hand.

„Hör mir genau zu, du kleine Bitch", knurrte er. „Mach das, was ich sage." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Soll er mich doch töten. Es war mit scheißegal. Ich wollte das nicht erneut durchleben müssen. Es war zu viel. Er brüllte und hob mich hoch. Er warf mich durch den Raum, sodass ich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes landete. Es schmerzte wesentlich schlimmer als bei dem Treppenzwischenfall. Mein Kopf schlug hart auf den Boden auf, wodurch meine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt wurde. Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass er sehr wütend war. Er hob mich erneut hoch und schlug wieder auf mich ein.

„Nach oben", befahl er. Ich schrie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war immer noch so wund. Ich war mehr als glücklich, dass ich noch nicht blutete.  
„Oh doch", sagte er. Zu meinem völligen Entsetzten, stand er auf schleppte mich den ganzen Weg mit Geschrei und ich nach ihm tretend nach oben. Er war zu stark. Er warf mich auf sein Bett. Nicht schon wieder, war alles was ich in diesem Moment denken konnte. Er kam herüber und versuchte meine Kleidung zu zerreißen. Ich schrie, schlug, trat und biss in alles was ich erreichen konnte. Er war sehr wütend.  
„Fuck!" Schrie er frustriert. Er schlug mich erneut. „Hör auf!"

„NEIN!" Kreischte ich. Er brüllte und versuchte jetzt stärker mich zu entkleiden. Er schlug die gesamte Zeit über auf mich ein um bessere Möglichkeiten zu haben, mich nackt zu sehen. Ich schrie und schrie. Er fluchte vor Rage. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden. Ich hörte, wie sich ein Auto dem Haus näherte, aber Charlie nahm es gar nicht wahr. Ich hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand das Haus betrat. Ich wusste, dass es nicht Emmett sein konnte. Diese Person war zu leise.

Ich wusste, dass es nicht Emmett sein konnte. Diese Person war zu leise.

„Chief?", hörte ich jemanden rufen. Ich schrie erneut. Charlie schien den Besucher nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er war von seiner Lust und seiner Wut überschwemmt. Ich hörte, wie jemand die Treppe nach oben rannte, wegen den Geräuschen, die ich machte.  
„FASS MICH NICHT AN", kreischte ich erneut. Die Tür schwang auf.  
„Chief?", sagte er jüngerer Mann, der uns ängstlich betrachtete. Der Stellvertreter. „Char- WAS ZUM TEUFEL?", schrie er. Charlie versuchte immer noch mich zu entkleiden. Der Mann kam herüber und zog ihn von mir runter.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du da?", fragte er. Charlie brüllte wieder und stürzte auf mich los. Der Mann schaute zu mir und keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Deine Tochter?", fragte er ungläubig. Charlie war wütend und hatte nur noch Augen und Ohren für mich. Schmerzhaft sprang ich auf und schluchzte. Überall hatte ich neue Blutergüsse und mein Arm blutete. Ich schaute nicht auf meinem Arm. Ich hatte ihn mir ziemlich tief bei dem Bettgestell aufgeschnitten. Mir war todschwindelig, von seinem ganzen Hin und Hergewerfe durch den Raum. Um nicht die beginnende Migräne zu erwähnen. Ich schluchzte als der Stellvertret Charlie Handschellen anlegte und im Schlafzimmer ließ. Er kam zu mir.  
„Jesus Christ", sagte er als er mich sah. Er kam auf mich zu gelaufen und ich bekam Panik.  
„FASS MICH NICHT AN!", kreischte ich. Augenblicklich blieb er stehen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Du brauchst einen Arzt", sagte er. Ich schluchzte und rannte zur Tür.

„NEIN!", schrie er und rannte hinter mir her. Ich schaffte es zu Charlies Polizeiauto und setzte mich rein. Der Stellvertreter klopfte an die Fenster.  
„Bleib hier", befahl er. Ich war panisch. Ich startete den Motor und er wurde panisch. Ich trat aufs Gaspedal.  
„Fuck", schrie er. Ich sah wie er zu seinem Wagen rannte und das Funkgerät nahm. Ich hörte es durch Charlies Lautsprecher.  
„Wir brauchen Verstärkung bei Haus der Swans", sagte er. Ich hörte einen weiteren Cop herankommen.  
„Was verdammt nochmal ist passiert?", fragte er. Der Stellvertreter seufzte. Ich raste die Straße entlang, ich musste einfach hier weg.  
„Ich kam gerade herein, als Charlie versuchte seine Tochter zu entkleiden und sie heftig verprügelte." Ich schluchzte stärker. Ich fuhr mittlerweile gefährlich schnell. Das Funkgerät war still.

„Sie ist in Charlies Polizeiwagen weggefahren. Sie sieht nicht gut aus. Sie muss unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus", sagte er.  
„10-4", sagte die Stimme durch das Funkgerät. „Hast du ihm Handschellen angelegt?"  
„Ja", sagte der Stellvertreter. „Schicke jemanden, der sie finden soll. Und sage den Jungs Bescheid", sagte er. Ich schluchzte. Die Jungs waren Em und Jazz.  
„Zwei Autos sind bereits auf dem Weg."  
„Danke Nancy", sagte der Mann, den ich nicht kannte. Ich zitterte und schluchzte vor Schmerz und Angst.  
„Emmett und Jasper suchen nach ihr", sagte die Frau. Im Moment war mir alles völlig egal.  
„Danke", sagte der Mann. „Was machen wir jetzt? Er ist der Polizeichef." Die Frau spottete.  
„Jetzt wohl nicht mehr", sagte sie. „Er muss bestraft werden. Ich habe schon immer vermutet, dass er irgendetwas macht. Niemand wollte die Sorgerechtspapiere so schnell und so wütend wie er. Er war noch nicht einmal ängstlich, als er danach fragte. Nur wütend. Normalerweise brechen die Leute in Tränen aus, wenn ihre Kinder vermisst werden", sagte sie. Es war dunkel draußen, deshalb schaltete ich die Scheinwerfer ein. Ich konnte Wald auf beiden Seiten sehen und Straßen geradeaus.

Ich trat weiter aufs Gas, brachte das Auto an seine Grenzen. Es war mir egal, ob ich mit jemanden zusammen stoßen würde. Ich musste so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich von Charlie kommen. Tränen verschleierten mir die Sicht während ich fuhr. Ich ließ ihnen freien Lauf.  
„Sie haben ihn aus dem Haus geholt. Er kämpft", sagte der Stellvertreter. Ich stöhnte und fuhr weiter.  
„Hat irgendjemand sie schon gefunden?", fragte er.  
„Nein", sagte die Frau. „Sie rufen an, wenn sie sie gefunden haben", sagte sie traurig.  
„Schicke weitere Autos los. Sie wird sie selbst nur noch mehr verletzten", sagte der Stellvertreter.  
„James, Kyle, John, sucht sie", sagte sie. Drei weitere Leute machten sich auf den Weg.  
„Ich nehme die Hauptstraße, James du gehst nach Osten und John nach Westen", dirigierte jemand. Ich vermutete, dass es wohl Kyle gewesen seien musste. „Wir müssen sie finden", sagte er traurig.

„Jawohl", sagte ein anderer Mann. Ich raste immer noch durch die Gegend und schluchzte dabei. Ich war in Mitten von Nirgendwo.  
„Dr. Cullen, seine Frau und sein Sohn suchen sie auch", sagte die Telefonistin. „Zwei Jugendliche sind bei ihnen zu Hause, falls sie dort auftauchen sollte."  
„Gut. Wir werden sie finden", sagte der Stellvertreter. „Ich werde Charlie mitnehmen", sagte er düster. Niemand antwortete ihm. Als ich weinte, sah ich plötzlich etwas silbernen hinter mir aufblitzen. Ich schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah einen silbernen Volvo, der herumschleuderte. Edward. Ich trat auf die Bremse, als er parkte und aus seinem Wagen sprang. Er rannte zu mir herüber und riss die Fahrertür auf.  
„Oh mein Gott", sagte er und sah völlig entsetzt aus. Ich schluchzte. Vorsichtig umarmte er mich.  
„Shh. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Sie haben ihn", beruhigte er mich. Ich weinte immer noch. Ich war so verängstigt und wund. Er umarmte mich und trug mich aus dem Auto hinaus. Er setzte mich in dem Kofferraum ab und betrachtete mich genauer. Ich schluchzte verzweifelt. Er seufzte und zog sein Handy heraus. Er tippte auf einige Tasten und rief jemanden an.

„Emmett", sagte er, sobald jemand abgenommen hatte. „Ich habe sie", sagte er.  
„Nicht wirklich", sagte er traurig und schaute zu mir. Ich wunderte mich, was er wohl sagte.  
„Um, ungefähr 10 Meilen den Highway hinunter", sagte er und schaute sich um. „In der Nähe von der kleinen Haltebucht. Du wirst uns nicht übersehen können", sagte er.  
„Ok. Bye", sagte er und legte auf.  
„Emmett ist unterwegs", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich konnte nicht mit dem Schluchzen aufhören. Er umarmte mich erneut.  
„Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Er ist nicht weit weg", flüsterte er. Traurig küsste er mein Haar. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an ihn. Er versucht mich zu beruhigen, was aber keine Wirkung zeigte. Ich war untröstlich. Edward löste ein seiner Hände von mir, als sein Handy erneut klingelte.  
„Hallo?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich habe sie gefunden", sagte er.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Jasper müsste gleich da seien. Er wird es wissen", missbilligend verzog er die Stirn und schaute zu mir.  
„Dad möchte mit dir sprechen", sagte er sanft. Edward gab mir sein Handy.  
„Hallo?", fragte ich gebrochen.  
„Oh, Liebling bist du ok? Hat er dich verletzt?", fragte er. Ich jammerte traurig.  
„Ja", sagte ich. Er stöhnte.  
„Lass das Jasper sich ansehen, wenn er da ist", sagte er.  
„Ok", flüsterte ich. Ich gab es Edward zurück. Er sagte ein schnelles Auf Wiedersehen, bevor er auflegte. Ich hörte ein lautes Poltern und Emmetts riesiger Jeep kam angerast. Er trat kräftig auf die Bremse als er uns sah und sprang heraus. Edward ließ mich los als Emmett rannte.  
"Emmy ", meine Stimme brach erneut. Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich. Er weinte auch.  
„Oh Gott", sagte er. Ich schluchzte in seinen Armen liegend. Jasper wirkte genauso traurig und besorgt.  
„Geh Emmett", sagte er. „Ich muss sie mir anschauen. Carlisle sagte, dass er sie verletzt hat." Sofort ließ Emmett mich los. Jasper kam zu mir herüber und umarmte mich.  
„Oh Liebling", sagte er. Ich weinte erneut. Er legte mich vorsichtig auf den Boden. Diese Bewegung machte mich orientierungslos und mir wurde noch schwindeliger als mir ohne hin schon war, sein Blick wurde noch sorgen voller.  
„Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?" Fragte er leise und betrachtete mich dabei genauestens. Ich nickte.  
„Doll?" Fragte er.  
„Ja", sagte ich, er seufzte und wendete sich an Emmett.  
„Rufe einen Krankenwagen", sagte er. Emmett war total geschockt, Edward gab ihm sein Handy und Emmett wählte 911.  
„Liebling, versuche bitte wach zu bleiben", sagte er leise. Ich konnte sagen, dass er in diesem Moment Angst hatte.  
„Was noch?" Fragte er. Ich weinte stärker und er sah traurig aus. Wortlos zog er mein T-Shirt hoch, um die neuen Blutergüsse und Striemen zu offenbaren. Er seufzte. Emmett war mit der Telefonistin verbunden, betrachtete mich aber die ganze Zeit über. Jasper verzog missbilligend die Stirn, als er sich meine Rippen ansah.  
„Das ist nicht gut", sagte er besorgt. Ich konnte beinahe nicht mehr atmen.  
„Gib mir das Telefon", sagte er zu Edward. Edward rannte zu dem Jeep um Jaspers Handy zu holen. Er nahm es und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Carlisle", sagte er besorgt.

„Ich glaube, er hat die Lunge punktiert", sagte er. Ich hörte Emmett vor Schrecken aufschreien. Er sprach wieder mit der Telefonistin und gab ihr das weiter, was Jasper vorher gesagt hatte.  
„Kannst du richtig atmen?" Fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
„Nein", antwortete er.  
„Ja bitte. Bye", sagte er und legte auf.  
„Carlisle ist unterwegs", sagte er traurig. Meine Augen schlossen sich. Ich war so erschöpft, mir war so schwindelig wegen des Sauerstoffmangels und dem Kopftrauma. Panik bildete sich auf Jaspers Gesicht.  
„Nein", sagte er zu mir. Ängstlich schaute er zu mir. Edward kniete sich neben meinen Kopf. Er beobachtete mich genau.  
„Nicht schlafen", befahl er. Ich versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Emmett kam auch zu uns herüber. Er setzte sich neben mich und wirkte völlig ängstlich. Ich hatte ihn bis jetzt noch niemals so ängstlich gesehen.  
„Stirb nicht", sagte er leise. Sein Kinn bebte.  
„Das wird sie nicht", sagte Jasper nachdrücklich. Er beobachtete mich genau. Er verzog missbilligend die Stirn, über irgendetwas was er bei mir sah.  
„Hat er...", seine Stimme brach. Ich schaute zu ihm. Er und die beiden anderen starrten schockiert auf die neuen Blutergüsse auf meinen Hüften, wo er gewaltsam versucht hatte mich nach unten zu drücken.  
„Nein", sagte ich. Emmett seufzte erleichtert. „Er hat es versucht", sagte ich düster. Emmett stöhnte.  
„Fuck!" Schrie er. Edward nahm das Telefon von ihm und sprach mit der Telefonistin. Genau in diesem Moment, hörte ich ein Auto, das sich uns näherte.  
„Jasper?" Rief Carlisle.  
„Hier drüben!" Schrie er zurück. Ich hörte wie jemand zu uns gerannt kam. Carlisle und Esme erschienen an meiner Seite. Carlisle schob jeden aus dem Weg. Er schaute sich meine Rippen an und seufzte.  
„Ich denke, du hast Recht", sagte er zu Jasper. Er seufzte.

„Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs", sagte Jasper. Carlisle nickte.  
„Sie sollten sich besser beeilen", sagte er traurig. Esme gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und sah völlig entsetzt aus. In dem Moment, als Carlisle dies sagte, hörte ich Sirenen auf uns zukommen und konnte auch Blaulicht sehen. Ein Krankenwagen und zwei Polizeiwagen kamen angefahren. In dem einen war der Stellvertreter mit einem anderen Mann, in dem anderen Auto saßen zwei mir unbekannte Personen. Alle außer dem Stellvertreter sahen schockiert aus.  
„Scheiße!" Sagte einer von ihnen. Alle waren jung, ungefähr Mitte zwanzig. 3 Sanitäter kamen zu mir. Einer redete traurig mit Carlisle, während die anderen beiden versuchten mich auf die Trage zu legen. Jasper folgte ihnen in den Krankenwagen. Emmett rannte zu seinem Jeep und Edward zu seinem Volvo. Esme und Carlisle gingen zu ihrem Mercedes. Die Sanitäter rasten mit mir davon.

Liebes, kannst du mich hören?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme, ich war immer noch am Weinen.  
„Ja", sagte ich gequält, was ihr ein lächeln entlockte, zwar ein besorgtes aber ein lächeln.  
„Wir müssen deine Kleider aufschneiden", sagte sie, ich war nicht in der Lage ihr zu Antworten. Der Mann gab ihr eine Schere und vorsichtig schnitt sie zuerst mein Shirt auf und danach die Pants. Sie ließen mir meinen BH und meine Unterhose. Jasper hielt meine Hand. Meine Rippen waren von dunklen Flecken übersät, der blick der Frau huschte besorgt über meinen Körper.  
„Liebes, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie mich. Ich seufzte.  
„Er hat mich geschlagen", sagte ich nur. Missbilligend verzog sie die Stirn.  
„Womit?" Fragte sie mich, ich seufzte schmerzhaft auf, konnte sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.  
„Er hat mir sein Knie in die Rippen gerammt", flüsterte ich. Jasper wirkte wütender als jemals zuvor, er küsste zur Beruhigung meine Wange.  
„Ihre Lunge ist perforiert", sagte er leise. Sie nickte verstehend.  
„Das hat Dr. Cullen auch gesagt", sagte sie. Jasper nickte.

„Du brauchst eine Infusion", sagte sie und kam mit einer Nadel auf mich zu doch davor schreckte ich panisch zurück. Jasper verdeckte mir die Sicht auf die Nadel, aber ich fühlte wie sie zu stach und ich dann an eine Maschine angeschlossen wurde. Sie hob meinen anderen Arm an, wo sofort eine klaffende Wunde zum Vorschein kam. Ich schaute weg. Jasper knurrte wütend. Sie legte Gaze auf die Wunde und fixierte sie mit Klebeband. Der Mann achtete auf meine Vitalfunktionen. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er schaute auf einen Monitor.  
„Irgendwelche medizinischen Probleme?" Fragte er Jasper.  
„Nein", sagte er. Er verzog missbilligend die Stirn.

„Ihr Puls ist schwach", sagte er. Jasper seufzte. Mir war sehr schwindelig. Jasper beobachtete mich weiter. Wir erreichten jetzt das Krankenhaus. Jasper stand als erster auf und sprang heraus. Die anderen beiden schoben mich auf der Trage hinaus und hinein in die Notaufnahme. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme und Edward waren bereits dort und warteten auf uns. Carlisle trug seine Arbeitsbekleidung. Die anderen drei saßen auf Stühlen im Wartebereich. Jasper folgte uns wortlos in einen der Schockräume. Carlisle hatte bereits ein Team um sich versammelt. Überall waren Krankenschwestern. Jasper wirkte traurig, als er Handschuhe und einen Mundschutz anzog.  
„Geh und schau nach, ob wir röntgen können", sagte er zu einer Krankenschwester. Sie rannte los.  
„Bella?" Fragte Carlisle. Müde schaute ich zu ihm. Er sah so aufgebracht aus.  
„Versuche so lange wach zu bleiben, wie du nur kannst", sagte er. „Du hast dir deinen Kopf gestoßen."  
„Okay", sagte ich. Er lächelte traurig. Die Krankenschwester kam zurück.  
„Es ist alles vorbereitet", sagte sie. Carlisle nickte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er. Ich wurde aus dem einen Raum rausgeschoben und in einen anderen Raum rein. Jasper und Carlisle kamen mit mir herein, ein Röntgenspezialist wartete dort bereits auf uns. Sie gab den beiden Schutzwesten. Ich lag auf einem Tisch und es wurden verschiedene Röntgenaufnahmen von mir gemacht. Jasper wartete auf die Aufnahmen, während Carlisle mich zurück schob. Traurig küsste er meine Wange.  
„Jetzt bist du sicher", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich hatte ziemliche Schmerzen. Er brachte mich zurück in den Raum, wo bereits die Krankenschwestern irgendetwas vorbereiteten. Vorsichtig nahm er meinen aufgeschnittenen Arm.

„Ich muss das nähen", sagte er. Ich zuckte zurück. Mitfühlend lächelte er mir zu.  
„Schau weg", sagte er. „Lokale!" Sagte er zu der Krankenschwester. Diese kam mit einer Spritze herüber. Carlisle injizierte sie vorsichtig in meinen Arm. Ich fühlte, wie er anfing taub zu werden. Er begann sorgfältig und kompliziert mit dem Nähen. Er war sehr erfahren darin. Als er fertig war, legte er etwas Gaze auf den verletzten Arm und klebte es fest. Er lächelte mir traurig zu und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Gut gemacht", lobte er. Jasper kam zurück zu uns und hielt meine Röntgenaufnahmen in den Händen. Carlisle nahm sie und hing sie an die Wand. Jasper seufzte.  
„Es ist ein glatter Bruch", sagte er glücklich. „Nur eine geringfügige Perforation. Nicht allzu schlimm. Ein wirklich kleiner Kollaps. Es ist noch nicht einmal störend (It's not even worth interfering) „, sagte er. Er kam zu mir herüber und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Carlisle bestätigte Jaspers Behauptung und lächelte.

„Wir sind sicher", sagte er. Ich lächelte traurig.  
„Ich bin so müde", sagte ich. Er verzog missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Carlisle, machen wir ein CT?" Fragte er. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Ich wollte es", sagte er. Ich wurde wieder rausgeschoben und mir wurde gesagt, dass ich still liegen bleiben sollte während des Scans. Es war etwas beängstigend, aber nicht allzu schlimm. Als es fertig war, wirkte Jasper erleichtert.  
„Bis jetzt nichts", sagte er. Carlisle nickte. Sie schoben mich zurück in den Schockraum.  
„Weckt sie alle paar Stunden", sagte er. Jasper nickte.  
„Bleibt sie hier?" Fragte Jasper leise.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wir müssen nur sicherstellen, dass ihre Rippen richtig justiert sind. Sie wird noch wunder sein wie sonst irgendetwas", sagte er. Jasper nickte und schaute zu mir.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben?" Fragte er mich leise. Schmerzhaft zuckte ich mit den Achseln.  
„Es ist mir wirklich egal", sagte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Wir werden dich dann mit nach Hause nehmen", sagte er. „Emmett ist bereits schon panisch." Ich verzog missbilligend die Stirn. Ich hasste es, ihn so verärgert zu sehen. Er schaute zu Carlisle.  
„Bella, dies wird wehtun", sagte er. Ich seufzte und nickte. Er wirkte verärgert als er zu mir kam und vorsichtig auf meine Brust drückte. Ich schluchzte. Es tat höllisch weh. Jasper sah auch gequält aus. Er hielt meine Hände. Carlisle übte weiterhin vorsichtig Druck aus, der mittlerweile extrem schmerzhaft war und mich laut schluchzen ließ. Als er fertig war, lächelte er traurig.  
„Gut gemacht", sagte er. Ich hatte immer noch die Infusion in meiner Hand. Jasper kam herüber und zog es heraus. Ich konnte mich jetzt nicht bewegen. Ich litt Qualen. Carlisle kam zu mir und gab mir eine weitere Dosis. Ich wimmerte, hielt meinen Arm aber entspannt. Freundlich lächelte er mir zu.

„Du wirst dich in ein paar Minuten besser fühlen", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich war so müde. Jasper seufzte. Er kam herüber und küsste meine Wange.  
„Schlaf jetzt", sagte er sanft. Ich hinterfragte es nicht, sondern schloss meine Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.


	12. Neu

12. Kapitel

-Neu-

Ich schlief nicht wirklich lange. Ich war Frustriert und wollte einfach nur weinen, als ich aufwachte weil Jasper mich hoch hob. Er sah traurig aus, hob mich aber trotzdem hoch. Ich war so wund. Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal bewegen. Ich trug eine Jogginghose und ein einfaches T-Shirt. Er wirkte traurig als ich schlaff in mir zusammenfiel. Ich wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich in seinen Händen. Er küsste mein Kopf, welcher schlaff auf seine Arme zurück fiel. Ich war so müde und wund. Jasper sah mich traurig an.  
„Es ist jetzt alles okay, Liebling", sagte er traurig. Er trug mich durch das Krankenhaus und erntete somit viele mitfühlende Blicke der Krankenschwestern und anderen Ärzten. Solche Nachrichten sprachen sich hier ziemlich schnell herum, deshalb wusste bereits jeder Bescheid, was Charlie getan hatte. Jeder wusste, dass der Polizeichef beinahe seine eigene Tochter getötet hatte. Dies machte mich selbstbewusst. Carlisle ging nahe hinter uns. Ich schloss die Augen und Jasper seufzte. Mit diesem neuen Schmerzen könnte ich wohl niemals wieder einschlafen. Es tat höllisch weh. So schlimm wie noch zu keiner anderen Zeit. Er war so brutal. Er trug mich vorsichtig ins Wartezimmer, wo sich alle versammelt hatten. Alice und Rose waren jetzt auch hier. Alice quietschte schockiert als sie mich sah. Emmett kam zu uns, dicht gefolgt von Esme. Edward starrte mich völlig schockiert an. Esme jammerte und ließ sich von Carlisle umarmen. Er hielt sie fest und seufzte. Einige Polizisten waren auch da. Alle wirkten traurig.  
„Wo wird sie bleiben?" Fragte einer Carlisle.

„Bei uns", sagte er, was den Polizisten lächeln ließ.  
„Okay", sagte er. „Wir werden schnell Kontakt mit dem Jugendamt aufnehmen." Esme wirkte panisch. Sie flüsterte etwas zu Carlisle, der daraufhin nickte.  
„Wir werden sie mit zu uns nehmen", sagte Carlisle. Der Polizist hob fragend die Augenbraue.  
„Sind sie sich sicher?" Fragte er. Esme nickte. Traurig schaute sie zu mir herüber. Alles was Emmett in diesem Moment tun konnte, war vor sich hin zu starren.  
„Okay", sagte der Polizist. „Dann sind hier noch einige Papiere auszufüllen", sagte er und gab Carlisle einen Ordner. Er lächelte und nahm ihn. „Wir werden in Kontakt bleiben", sagte er. Jasper trug mich immer noch.  
„Geh und hole den Jeep. Ich will sie nicht über den gesamten Parkplatz tragen. Je weniger Bewegung, desto besser für sie", sagte Jasper. Emmett nickte und ging nach draußen. Jasper setzte sich auf eine Coutch und ich lehnte mich an ihn. Ich war so schwach und erschöpft. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Oh Liebling", flüsterte er. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Es tut weh", sagte ich leise. Er nickte.  
„Es wird wesentlich besser sein, wenn du zu Hause bist", sagte er leise. Ich nickte. Er lächelte mir traurig zu.  
„Emmett ist da", sagte Carlisle leise. Alice und Rose standen auch auf und gingen in Richtung des Parkplatzes. Edward ging dicht hinter mir und Jasper und betrachtete mich. Carlisle und Esme waren die Letzten. Jasper schaute zu Edward. Er nickte und warf seine Schlüssel Alice zu. Sie fing sie auf und lächelte mir zu. Edward stieg hinten ein und Jasper übergab mich an ihn. Edward lehnte mich an ihn und ich schloss die Augen. Bei ihm war es sehr bequem. Ich fror zurzeit und er war so schön warm. Edward schien meine Kälte zu bemerken.  
„Jasper, sie ist sehr kalt", sagte er besorgt. Jasper schnallte sie ab und drehte sie herum. Emmett fuhr etwas schneller. Jasper fühlte meine Wange und meine Arm. Er seufzte und nickte. Er sah so traurig aus.

„Schlechtes Zeichen", sagte er traurig. Edward runzelte die Stirn und umarmte mich. Jasper lächelte. Edward war so warm. Ich wollte mich nie von ihm trennen. Einige Minuten später standen wir in der Auffahrt, wo bereits schon alle warteten. Emmett stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. Edward zog seinen Arm zurück, was mich augenblicklich zittern ließ. Es tat weh. Ich stöhnte. Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht aufhalten. Emmett zog mich in seine riesigen Arme und seufzte. Er sah so traurig aus. Vorsichtig trug er mich ins Haus. Mittlerweile tat es weh, wenn ich atmete. Das ließ mich panisch werden, aber mein schlaffer Körper zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen wo wir waren. Ich riss die Augen auf und schaute zu Em. Er lächelte mir traurig zu während er mich ins Wohnzimmer trug. Carlisle hatte die Couch vorbereitet, wo ich liegen sollte. Emmett legte mich behutsam hin und trat zurück. Alle hatten sich um mich herum hingesetzt und schauten mich an. Alice und Rose sahen ängstlich aus. Carlisle kam zu mir herüber und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Gib mir das", sagte er zu Alice und deutete dabei auf eine Decke hinter ihr. Sie lächelte und gab sie ihm. Er deckte meinen Unterkörper zu und lächelte traurig.  
„Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte, was ihn seufzten ließ.  
„Beim Atmen?" Fragte er. Ich nickte. Er wirkte so traurig. Esme sah ein wenig ängstlich aus. Er schaute zu Edward.  
„Hole mir bitte etwas Tylenol", sagte er leise. Edward lächelte und nickte verstehend. Er schaute mich seltsam an, bevor er den Raum verließ. Ich seufzte schmerzhaft. Emmett war zu mir herüber gekommen und hatte sich neben meinen Kopf gesetzt. Wütend runzelte er die Stirn. Ich schaute zu ihm und er sah wütend aus.  
„Dieser Bastard", sagte er leise. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange. Traurig bemerkte er die Kälte. Er küsste sie und seufzte.  
„Was jetzt?" Fragte er Carlisle. Carlisle lächelte traurig.

„Wir haben die Papiere", sagte er. Emmett lächelte glücklich. „Sie wird ab heute bei uns leben. Mit ihren Rippen müssen wir einfach etwas Geduld haben. In einer Woche werden sie schon wesentlich besser aussehen, vollständig verheilt werden sie allerdings nicht vor einem Monat sein. Bettruhe, Schmerztabletten und Eis. Auf ihre Kopfverletzung müssen wir auch sehr sorgfältig achten", sagte er traurig. Em nickte.  
„Carlisle?" Fragte er plötzlich. Carlisle schaute zu ihm.  
„Wer zur Hölle tut so etwas?", fragte er und deutete dabei in meine Richtung. Carlisle seufzte traurig. Emmett schaute wieder zu mir und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
„Wirklich", sagte Em. Er wirkte erneut wütend. „Das ist so krank und falsch."  
„Ich weiß", sagte Carlisle nur. Emmett seufzte. Jasper betrachtete mich auch.  
„Sie haben ihn jetzt", sagte er leise. Emmett nickte.  
„Bastard", flüsterte er. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Jasper sah trauriger aus wie jemals zuvor. Er war immer so liebevoll und beschützerisch. Genauso wie Emmett, aber er neigte mehr zur Wut und Überreaktionen. Nicht Jazz. Alice sah auch so traurig aus. Sie stand auf, um Jasper zu umarmen. Er lächelte zaghaft und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt. Sie flüsterte ihm irgendetwas zu, woraufhin er traurig nickte. Sie lächelte und küsste seine Wange. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich war so unsagbar müde, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Edward kam die Treppen nach unten, er hatte Tylenol und eine Flasche mit Wasser dabei.

„Ich werde dich jetzt aufsetzten", sagte Carlisle zu mir. Schwach nickte ich und schloss erneut die Augen. Ich fühlte, wie er mich anhob, was meine Rippen wieder schmerzen ließ. Eine Träne rann mir herunter, die er augenblicklich weg wischte. Mein Kopf brachte mich regelrecht um.  
„Tschuldigung", sagte er. Ich öffnete die Augen. Für eine Minute konnte ich nur alles verschwommen sehen, bevor meine Augen sich wieder scharf stellten. Er gab mir die 2 Pillen und die Wasserflasche. Ich schluckte sie mühsam herunter. Als ich es schließlich geschafft hatte, seufzte Carlisle.  
„Wir werden dich in dein Bett legen", sagte er sanft. Emmett seufzte.  
„Ich werde es machen", sagte er traurig. Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute zu Carlisle.  
„Danke", sagte ich müde. Er lächelte mich an und küsste meine Stirn.  
„Wir werden es ganz vorsichtig machen" sagte er. Ich lächelte zaghaft. Ich fühlte wie Emmett vorsichtig seine Hände unter mich legte. Er sah völlig ängstlich aus, so als wenn ich regelrecht zerbrechen würde. Behutsam hob er mich hoch und trug mich langsam die Treppen nach oben. Jasper küsste Alice und folgte uns. Er wirkte so traurig und wütend. Ich seufzte. Emmett war so vorsichtig mit mir. Er trug mich den gesamten Weg über zu dem blaue-weißen Raum. Jasper ging und zog die Decken für mich zurück. Die Klamotten, die ich in diesem Moment trug, waren bequem genug.  
„Möchtest du dich umziehen?", fragte Jasper sanft. Ich öffnete erneut die Augen.  
„Nein", sagte ich leise. Er nickte.

„OK", sagte er traurig. „Du bist erschöpft, Schlaf jetzt", sagte er. Ich seufzte. Emmett legte mich in die Mitte des Bettes und legte sich neben mich hin. Er spielte mit meinen Haaren, während Jasper die Decke wieder hochzog. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Em, was ihn glucksen ließ. Er küsste mein Haar. Jasper legte sich auf der anderen Seite neben mich hin. Ich fühlte mich zwischen den beiden sicher. Niemand von uns sprach, sie lagen nur da und betrachteten mich genauestens, so als wenn sie erwarteten, dass ich mich jede Minute in Luft auflösen könnte oder irgendetwas anderes. Dankbar schloss ich meine Augen und viel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich schwimmen würde. Schwimmen auf irgendetwas weichen und bequemen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Schmerzen, ich fühlte mich einfach nur gut. Es war alles so unreal um mich herum. Mir gefiel es so besser. Keine Schmerzen und keine Angst. Ich fragte mich, warum ich mich so fühlte. Ich bekam alles um mich herum mit, aber irgendwie war es anders. Normalerweise wachte ich schnell auf, wenn ich realisierte, dass ich schlief. Diesmal war es nicht so. Huh. Ich musste wirklich erschöpft sein. Ich versank in der schwärze um mich herum, aber irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ich konnte mich an alles erinnern, was passiert war. Das machte mich traurig. Er hat mich wieder verletzt. Ich war glücklich, dass es jetzt Menschen gab, die sich um mich sorgten. Ich liebte Carlisle und Esme, genauso wie Rose und Alice. Dann gab es noch meine Brüder. Sie waren einfach alles für mich. Ich liebte sie mehr, als irgendwie menschenmöglich. Ich war so dankbar, dass ich sie hatte. Wenn es sie nicht gäbe, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst Tod oder würde immer noch von Charlie geschlagen werden. Ich hasste ihn. Er hatte mich so sehr verängstigt. Es war traurig, wenn der nur der bloße Gedanke an deinen eigenen Vater, dir Tränen verursachte. Ich entspannte mich immer mehr in dieser schwarzen Leere, in die ich hineintrieb. Ich mochte es hier. Ich fühlte mich hier sicher. Keine Schmerzen und Angst wie in der realen Welt. Gerade als ich mich in seliger Unwissenheit befand, fühlte ich wie mich jemand sanft schüttelte. Ich ignorierte es. Niemand würde mich von hier wegbekommen. Ich war so müde und wund.

Ich gab mich mehr der Dunkelheit hin, nur um dann irgendwelche Finger in meinem Nacken zu spüren. Mein Handgelenk wurde angehoben und jemand fühlte es. Es nervt. Ich hörte eine dumpfe Stimme von weit weg. Ich konnte zwar keine Wörter erkennen, aber ich wusste, dass es Carlisle war, der gerade redete. Ich ignorierte das. Ich mochte diesen sicheren Ort. Ich fühlte, wie ich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position gezogen wurde. Das löste es aus. Ich fühlte wie sich der Schmerz in meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Ich wollte schluchzen und schreien, aber ich konnte nicht. Es war unmöglich. Jemand weiteres tastete jetzt meinen Nacken und Kopf ab. Ich konnte wieder die Stimme hören, diesmal etwas klarer. Ich konnte verstehen, was sie sagten.

„Bella?", hörte ich Carlisle besorgt fragen. Ich wollte ihm antworten und sagen, dass er mich nicht bewegen sollte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Jetzt hatte ich Angst. Mein Körper reagierte nicht auf meine Befehle.  
„Achte darauf, dass ihr Kopf stabil bleibt", sagte er. Er klang ängstlich.  
„Wann ist sie eingeschlafen?" Fragte er. Jaspers Stimme konnte ich als nächstes hören-  
„Kurz nachdem wir hereingekommen waren. Carlisle, was stimmt nicht?" Fragte er verzweifelt. Ich konnte förmlich die Tränen hören.  
„Bella!" Schrie Emmett lautstark und mit fester Stimme. Ich wollte ihnen antworten, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich fühlte wie sich das Bett, auf dem ich lag, bewegte und jemand meine Hand hielt.

„Ist sie okay?", fragte Emmett besorgt. Ich hörte ein Seufzten.  
„Ich denke nicht", sagte Carlisle. Emmett stöhnte.  
„Hole meine Tasche", sagte er. Jemand verließ das Zimmer und kam einige Sekunden später wieder zurück. Ich hörte wie jemand die Tasche öffnete und irgendetwas klickte. Ich fühlte wie jemand mein Augenlied anhob, obwohl ich nichts sehen konnte. Alles war immer noch vollkommen schwarz und schmerzhaft. Ich war nicht mehr in meiner sicheren Leere, aber irgendwo da zwischen. Um mich herum war alles immer noch dunkel und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, aber ich hatte ziemliche Schmerzen und wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Jasper, gib mir einen Stift", sagte Carlisle besorgt. Ich fühlte wie er meine Hand ergriff. Er presste den Stift auf meine Nägel, was höllisch schmerzte. Ich konnte immer noch nichts dagegen tun.  
„Was machst du da?" Wollte Emmett wütend wissen.  
„Sehen, ob sie auf Schmerzen reagiert", flüsterte Jasper. Er klang völlig verängstigt.  
„Was stimmt nicht?" Verlangte Emmett zu Wissen.  
„Ruf 911", sagte Carlisle. Emmett wurde panisch. Ich konnte hören, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte.  
„ALICE!" schrie Carlisle. Ich konnte leise Fußschritte hören und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
„Ja Dad?" Fragte sie leise. Ich hörte sie erschrocken auf keuchen.  
„Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?" Fragte sie mit hoher Stimme. Sie klang auch verängstigt.  
„Ruf 911", sagte er. Alice quietschte und nahm das Telefon.

„Hier", sagte sie und gab das Telefon an jemand anderen weiter. Carlisle musste es haben, denn er sprach als nächstes. Er gab ihm die Adresse und ging zur anderen Seite des Zimmers. Ich konnte nicht alle Fachausdrücke verstehen, die er verwendete.  
„Jasper, was fehlt ihr?" Fragte Emmett. Jasper seufzte neben mir.  
„Sie ist im Koma, Em", flüsterte er. Ich hörte Emmett wie er ein trauriges, würgendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Koma?", flüsterte er ungläubig.  
„Ja", antwortete Jasper. Ich fühlte seine Hand auf meiner Wange. Er hob erneut mein Handgelenk an. Er seufzte.  
„Was?", verlangte Emmett zu wissen.  
„Er ist so langsam. Fast nicht spürbar", sagte er traurig. Emmett nahm mein anderes Handgelenk und taste nun ebenfalls nach meinem Puls. Er wusste, wo er schauen musste.  
„Fuck", sagte er. „Sogar ich weiß, dass das sehr langsam ist."  
„Jasper?", fragte Alice leise. „Ist sie ok?"  
„Nein", sagte Jasper. Ich hörte wie Alice herüber kam.  
„Was fehlt ihr?", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte nicht die Unterhaltung der beiden mitbekommen. Ich hörte Jasper sie umarmen.

„Sie liegt im Koma", sagte er. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Alice, bitte weine nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie schniefte traurig.  
„Sie ist meine beste Freundinn, Jazz", sagte sie. Ich wollte jetzt auch weinen. Ich liebte Alice.  
„Ich weiß Liebling", sagte er. Sie weinte erneut.  
„Sie verdient das nicht", sagte sie traurig. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte Jasper stockend. Emmett geriet neben mir in Panik. Ich konnte ihn verzweifelt Schluchzen hören. Ich wollte so dringend mit ihm reden. Mit allen. Ich war jetzt auch so wund.  
„Jasper, achte darauf, dass sie atmet", sagte Carlisle leise. Ich fühlte, wie jemand mir die Decken wegzog und eine Hand auf meine Brust legte.  
„Tut sie", sagte er traurig.

„Beobachte sie. Menschen ohne irgendwelche Brustverletzungen hören auch plötzlich auf zu atmen. Sie hat ein höheres Risiko", warnte Carlisle. Besorgt seufzte Jasper.  
„Warum ist sie in diesem Zustand?", fragte Emmett traurig. Jasper seufzte.  
„Sie muss sich ziemlich stark ihren Kopf gestoßen haben. Die Gehirnerschütterung muss stärker gewesen sein, als wir gedacht haben", sagte er. Emmett schrie.  
„Dieses Arschloch", knurrte er. Jasper seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn umbringen."  
„Em, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Jasper traurig.  
„Nein!", schrie er wütend. Ich war ängstlich, sogar in meiner momentanen Verfassung. Ich hatte einfach zu viele Erfahrungen mit Wut und Rage. „Schau dir doch mal an, was er getan hat! Was für ein Vater schlägt seine eigene Tochter beinahe zu Tode, vergewaltigt sie und wenn sie entkommen konnte, holt er sie zurück und macht da weiter, wo er aufgehört hat! Scheiße Jasper! Vielleicht wacht sie nie wieder auf!", sagte er besorgt.

„Emmett bitte!", schrie Jasper. Er weinte jetzt auch. „Fuck!", schrie er. Ich hörte wie er aufsprang, hinaus rannte und die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Carlisle stöhnte frustriert. Alice brach erneut in Tränen aus und weinte lautstark. Sie war so traurig und verängstigt. Dann gab es ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, bevor sie geöffnet wurde.

„Dr. Cullen?", fragte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme.  
„Hier drüben", sagte er traurig. Ich hörte wie die Trage herein geschoben wurde.  
„Wir werden sie mitnehmen", sagte er traurig. „Ist das die Tochter des Polizeichefs?", fragte er.  
„Ja. Sie reagiert nicht, weder auf Licht, Geräusche noch auf Schmerzen", sagte er.  
„ok", sagte der Mann. Ich fühlte wie einige Menschen mich behutsam hoch hoben und mich auf der Trage ablegten. Alice schluchzte stärker.  
„Ich komme mit", sagte Carlisle. „Meine Frau und ich sind jetzt ihr Vormund. Sie ist wie meine eigene Tochter."  
„In Ordnung", sagte der Mann. Ich fühlte wie mein Bett heraus geschoben wurde und Menschen mich nach unten brachten. Ich vermutete, dass wir bald die Tür erreicht haben müssten.

„Carlisle..", sagte Esme und brach dabei in Tränen aus.  
„Esme, fahre herunter und treffe uns dort", sagte er leise.  
„Ok", sagte sie. Ich wurde nach draußen geschoben, hinein in den Krankenwagen. Ich hörte die lautstarken Sirenen, während wir durch den Verkehr rasten.  
„Oh Bella", sagte Carlisle traurig. Ich fühlte wie er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Du wirst wieder ok", flüsterte er. Er klang so traurig.  
„Wir sind da", sagte ein Mann. Ich hörte wie die Türen geöffnet wurden, bevor ich heraus geschoben wurde. Ich hörte das Öffnen einer weiteren Tür und spürte die Wärme als ich ins Krankenhaus hineingeschoben wurde.  
„Oh Gott", hörte ich eine Frau sagen. Sie klang verängstigt. Ich wurde irgendwo anders hingeschoben und auf ein anderes Bett gelegt. Ich fühlte jemanden an meinem Kopf.  
„Bitte wach auf", flüsterte Carlisle mir zu. Es klang, als wenn er weinen würde. „Wir lieben dich so sehr." Ich wollte schreien, dass ich da war. Ich konnte ihn hören. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Er schniefte traurig.

„Infusion", schrie er tränenerstickt. Ich hörte wie jemand hastig zu uns kam und meine rechte Hand nahm. Ich fühlte wie die Nadel meine Haut durchstach und Carlisle seufzte. Jemand hob erneut meine Augenlieder an und machte weitere Tests. Zum Schluss schrien mich 3 Leute an, um so irgendwelche Reaktion von mir zu erhalten. Meine Finger und Zehen wurden gnadenlos gequetscht. Es tat so schrecklich weh. Innerlich schrie und schluchzte ich, war frustriert, dass ich nicht körperlich gegen diese Folter wehren konnte.  
„Sie ist im Koma", bestätigte ein Mann traurig. „Sie wird auf die Intensivstation gebracht", flüsterte er. Carlisle stöhnte und ich konnte seine Tränen hören. Das machte mich so unendlich traurig. Er küsste meine Wange und verließ dann das Zimmer. Ich wusste, er müsste es jetzt wohl den anderen mitteilen.  
„Wann wird sie aufwachen?", fragte eine Krankenschwester. Der Mann, der meinen Zustand bestätigt hatte, seufzte.  
„Sie wird es vielleicht niemals", sagte er traurig. Die Krankenschwester seufzte.  
„Armes Ding", sagte sie. Ich fühlte eine Hand an meiner Wange.  
„Irgendjemand muss sie hoch bringen", sagte der Mann. Ich konnte viele Bewegung wahrnehmen, bevor ich heraus geschoben wurde. Ich wurde in einen Aufzug geschoben und danach auf eine andere Etage.  
„Isabella Swan", sagte die Krankenschwester zu einer anderen.  
„Die Tochter des Polizeichefs?", fragte sie atemlos.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Die andere Krankenschwester seufzte.  
„Du weißt, was davor passiert ist?", fragte sie.

„Also Carlisle ging offenbar in ihr Zimmer um zu sehen, ob sie ok ist. Sie hat einen Tag durchgehend geschlafen und dann noch einen weiteren. Einer der Zwillinge hat versucht sie zu wecken, aber egal wie oft sie es auch versuchten, sie wachte nicht auf. Carlisle hat dann einige Tests durchgeführt um ihre Sinne zu testen und wusste dann, was mit ihr los war", sagte sie. Die andere seufzte.  
„Wie alt ist sie? Sie ist ja noch ein Kind", sagte sie atemlos.  
„Ich glaube 16", sagte eine andere.  
„Gut, Carlisle wird bestimmt ein Einzelzimmer haben wollen", sagte eine. „Zimmer 109", befahl sie. Die Krankenschwester schob mich in Zimmer 109. Schmerzhaft wurde ich von der Trage in das Bett umgebettet.

„Ok", sagte eine. „Wir brauchen den Infusionsständer und ein Herzmonitor. Ach ja und ein Kittel", sagte sie. Dann vernahm ich einige Bewegungen und mir wurde ein Kittel angezogen. Sie band es vorsichtig zu. Jemand klebte mir die Elektroden auf die Brust und seufzte dann erneut. Ich fühlte wie eine andere Person mir einen Klipp am Finger anlegte. Ich hörte wie der Herzmonitor langsame, aber beständige Piepgeräusche von sich gab. Mein Herz schlug wohl wirklich sehr langsam. Das verängstigte mich. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Ich hörte wie noch eine weitere Person das Zimmer betrat.  
„Alles angeschlossen?", fragte der Mann traurig.

„Gut", sagte er. „Ich werde ihr eine Morphiumdosis geben." Ich spürte wie er es mir in den Arm injizierte. Ich ignorierte den Schmerz. Er seufzte.  
„Carlisle kommt mit seiner Frau und den Jungs", sagte er traurig. „Sie wollen ungestört sein." Ich hörte wie die Krankenschwester das Zimmer verließ, dicht gefolgt von dem Arzt. Ich hörte wie er traurig mit jemanden redete.  
„Sie liegt dort", sagte er. Ich hörte jemanden schnell das Zimmer betreten. Dann vernahm ich ein trauriges Stöhnen. Emmett. Er war am Boden zerstört. Niemand sonst war hier im Zimmer. Ich konnte Carlisle hören, der sich mit dem Arzt zu unterhalten schien und Esme, die leise mit Jasper sprach. Ich fühlte wie Emmett meine Hand nahm.

„Oh Liebling", sagte er traurig. Er küsste meine Hand. „Bitte wach auf. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich." Ich wollte mich auf diesem zurückhaltenden Körper befreien. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich ok bin. Ich konnte es nicht und deshalb wollte ich weinen.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er wusste, dass ich ihn hören konnte. Er küsste meine Wange.  
„Es tut mir leid baby", sagte er. Ich wollte schreien. „Ich hätte schneller rennen müssen. Ich hätte dich heraus holen können." Er weinte erneut.  
„Bitte Liebling. Du bedeutest allen so viel", flüsterte er. Die anderen Menschen gaben ihm etwas Privatsphäre. „Carlisle hat bereits geweint. Er liebt dich. Esme liebt jeden. Alice hat eine neue beste Freundinn und zugleich auch eine neue Schwester gewonnen. Sie hat solche Angst. Rose liebt dich auch. Du solltest stolz sein. Sie ist nicht gerade nett zu jedem", er gluckste traurig. „Lass sie dich nicht verlieren. Wir lieben dich so sehr. Edward liebt dich auch. Ich denke du bedeutest ihm so viel, wie mir Rose und Alice Jasper. Die Art und Weise wie er dich anschaut, ist wirklich lustig. Er ist viel zu prüde um sich es selbst einzugestehen, aber er mag dich. Lass ihn nicht alleine. Er braucht eine Freundinn."

Er unterbrach seine Rede mit einem Seufzer. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Ich hörte die anderen das Zimmer betreten. Esme jammerte traurig. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Sie sollte nicht traurig sein. Sie ist so gütig und fürsorglich. Ich hörte wie Carlisle seufzte und zu mir herüber kam. Jasper war ruhig wie ein Grab. Ich wusste, dass er entsetzt war. Carlisle ergriff traurig meine Hand. Er schniefte. Er weinte.  
„Armes Ding", sagte er traurig. Ich hörte Esme leise weinen und jemand anderes umarmte sie.  
„Shh", versuchte Jasper sie zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte es, allerdings erfolgslos. Sie weinte so stark.  
„Ich habe solche Angst", hörte ich sie flüstern. Ich fühlte Carlisle meine Hand stärker halten.  
„Sobald, wir wissen, warum sie in diesem Zustand ist, werden wir augenblicklich mit der Behandlung beginnen", sagte er leise. Also wussten sie es nicht. „Ich dränge auf ein weiteres CT. Er hat wahrscheinlich mehr Schaden angerichtet, als auf dem letzten zu sehen war. Gerandy ist ein Esel und hat es abgelehnt. Er denkt, dass es bakteriell bedingt ist. Er meinte, dass ihr Immunsystem schon von vornherein geschwächt war und es somit nicht wirklich schwer für sie gewesen ist, sich irgendeinen Infekt einzufangen", spie er. Jasper wurde wütend. „Ich werde versuchen, ihren Fall heute zu übernehmen", gab er bekannt. Em seufzte neben mir.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er leise.  
„Fast 8 Uhr morgens", sagte er. Ich hörte ein leises Wimmern von Esme. „Alice, Edward und Rose werden bald da sein, sobald es 8 Uhr schlägt. Also in 10 Minuten", sagte er. Ich hörte Jasper seufzten.  
„Oh Liebling", sagte er traurig. Vermutlich sah ich total scheiße in diesem Moment aus. Es war mir egal. Der Arzt, der mich zurzeit behandelte, schnupfte wütend.  
„Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte er. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Alice", sagte sie.  
„Alice, wer?", wollte er wissen. Sie wurde wütend.  
„Cullen", spie sie. Sie klang giftig, was eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihr passte.  
„Cullen?", fragte er. Carlisle stand auf.

„Alice, komm herein", sagte er. Ich hörte den Arzt seufzten.  
„Alle drei Carlisle?", fragte er verärgert.  
„Ja Bob. Alle von ihnen", erwiderte er. Ich hörte Fußschritte und jemand anderes betrat das Zimmer. Alice. Sie quietschte erschrocken auf, als sie nah genug bei mir war.  
„Kommt schon", sagte Carlisle. „Nur 4 zur Zeit", sagte er traurig. Ich hörte wie Esme auf stand, gefolgt von Emmett. Ich blieb mit Alice, Rose, Jasper und Edward zurück. Alice brach erneut in Tränen aus.  
„Jesus", murmelte sie. Jasper seufzte traurig. Niemand sprach.  
„Es ist ein tiefes Koma", sagte er und klang dabei verängstigt. Alice wimmerte und ging zu ihm. Ich hörte wie sie sich auf seinen Schoß plumpsen ließ.  
„Wird sie wieder ok werden?", fragte sie leise. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er. Sie seufzte.  
„Glaubst du, dass sie uns hören kann?", fragte sie leise. „Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Menschen, die im Koma liegen, die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung hören können", sagte sie. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Alice. Vielleicht", flüsterte er.  
„Kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie mich. Mein Gehirn schrie ja, aber mein Körper schrie nein. Sie seufzte.

„Ich mag den Gedanken, dass sie uns hören kann", sagte sie leise. Jasper gluckste. „Es lässt mich mich besser fühlen. Ich glaube daran, dass sie es kann", sagte sie entschlossen.  
„Hoffentlich bekommen wir die Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden", sagte er traurig. Sie seufzte.  
„Sie ist so still", sagte sie tränenerstickt.  
„Was hat es ausgelöst?", fragte Edward leise. Jasper seufzte.  
„Sie wissen es nicht", sagte er besorgt. „Gerandy ist der Meinung, dass es bakteriell bedingt ist, aber dein Dad meint, dass es eine Hirnblutung ausgelöst hat", sagte er. „Gerandy will kein weiteres CT machen", er klang entsetzt.  
„Warum?", fragte Rose traurig. Sie klang weinerlich und verschnupft.  
„Er ist überzeugt, dass es bakteriell ausgelöst wurde", sagte er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum. Er weiß, dass sie sich ihren Kopf angeschlagen hat, aber ich vermute, da die erste Aufnahme nichts gezeigt hat…"

„Was für ein Scheiß", sagte Rose wütend. Jasper seufzte.  
„Bist du ok, Ed?", fragte Alice. Sie klang ein wenig besorgt.  
„Yeah", sagte er atemlos. Jasper seufzte wieder traurig. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste an das denken, was Emmett mir erzählt hatte. Mochte er mich? Sicherlich war er immer nett zu mir, aber niemals liebevoll noch lustvoll. Dann hat er mir erlaubt in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Ich verwarf den Gedanken, er würde wieso zu keiner Lösung führen. Ich war müde. Ich wusste, dass ich wieder in diese friedvolle, schwarze Leere von vorhin gleiten lassen konnte. Ich wollte wieder dorthin. Dort hatte ich keine Schmerzen und konnte mich entspannen. Es war beängstigend, aber ich mochte es dort. Ich versucht an nichts zu denken und mich wieder dieser Leere hinzugeben. Ich wusste, wenn Leute viel mit mir redeten, konnte ich wieder zurück kommen, genau wie ich es getan hatte nachdem ich eingeschlafen war. Ich fühlte wie ich mich mehr entspannte. Ich war fast schon da, als ich ein lustiges Geräusch vernahm.

Das Piepsen von meinem Herzmonitor wurde etwas schneller, dann noch schneller. Ich stoppte mich zu meinen sicheren Ort gleiten zu lassen und hing nun dort zwischen fest. Meine Herzfrequenz wurde jetzt zunehmend schneller.  
„Jasper?", fragte Alice besorgt. Ich hörte sie aufstehen. Ich wunderte mich, warum das alles passierte. Ich erhielt einige Sekunden später auf meine Frage die Antwort, als meine Kehle sich zu zog. Ich wurde panisch. Ich konnte nicht atmen.

„Fuck", sagte Jasper besorgt. „Carlisle!", schrie er. Ich fühlte wie er mein Kinn kippte, was mich aber auch nicht mehr Luft bekommen ließ. Ich wollte schreien, aber alles was ich konnte, war schwach da zu liegen. Ich hörte rennende Fußschritte, die das Zimmer betraten.

„Jasper?" Fragte Alice. „Was passiert hier gerade!" Fragte sie besorgt.  
„Was?" Fragte Carlisle besorgt. „Oh Scheiße", sagte er. Er kam zu mir und ich wusste, dass er panisch war. Ich konnte immer noch nicht atmen.  
„Atemstillstand", schrie er den Arzt an. „Intubationsbesteck", schrie er. Ich hörte die anderen erschrocken auf keuchen. Emmett kam herein geflogen.  
„Was stimmt nicht?" Wollte er tränenerstickt wissen.  
„Sie atmet nicht", schrie Jasper. Er weinte lautstark. Ich hörte wie jemand, ich vermutete Rose, zu ihm herüber ging. Eine Menschenmenge betrat das Zimmer und ich konnte Dr. Gerandy hören wie er zu mir kam.  
„Gib mir das!" Schrie Carlisle. Er entriss dem Arzt irgendetwas und öffnete meinen Mund mit einem metallischen Gegenstand. Ich fühlte ihn einen Schlauch meine kollabierte Kehle hinunter drücken. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr darin erinnern, wie man atmet. Ich fühlte einen Luftzug meine Lungen füllen, die sehr dankbar waren. Sie brannten schon wegen dem Sauerstoffmangel. Ich hörte ein erleichtertes Seufzten.  
„Carlisle?" Fragte Gerandy.  
„Ja?" Fragte er traurig. Ich wurde an ein Atemgerät angeschlossen.  
„Du willst diesen Fall, nicht wahr?" Fragte er. Carlisle nickte.

„Ja", sagte er. Dr. Gerandy seufzte.  
„Du kannst ihn haben", sagte er traurig. „Sie bedeutet dir so viel." Carlisle seufzte erleichtert auf.  
„Dankeschön", sagte er traurig. Der Arzt verließ das Zimmer.  
„Jasper?" Fragte er leise.  
„Ja?" Fragte Jasper. Er weinte erneut.  
„Geh und schau nach ob der CT frei ist", sagte er ruhig. Jasper ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Ich hörte Carlisle wieder seufzten.  
„Danke", sagte Jasper leise.  
„Geh", sagte Carlisle. Jasper verließ das Zimmer.  
„Oh fuck", sagte Emmett gebrochen. Er brach völlig zusammen.  
„Es ist jetzt okay", sagte Rose traurig. Sie weinte auch. Ich konnte Alices ängstliches Atmen rechts neben mir hören.  
„Ich hatte noch niemals in meinem Leben solch eine Angst", sagt er niedergeschlagen. Rose seufzte tränenreich. Sie hatte dem nichts mehr zu zufügen. Carlisle kam zu mir und passte den Schlauch, der in mir drinnen steckte, richtig an. Es fühlte sich so unbequem an. Es war auch noch schmerzhaft, wie sie damit große Mengen an Sauerstoff in mich zwangen und meine Rippen brachten mich regelrecht um. Mein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Ich wollte wieder zu meiner angenehmen Leere zurück, aber ich wusste, ich würde damit irgendetwas anderes abschalten. Ich wollte nicht sterben.  
„Wir brauchen ein EEG", sagte er traurig. Emmett seufzte.  
„Was brauchen wir?" Fragte er. Carlisle seufzte traurig.

„Ein EEG. Es misst die Gehirnströme", flüsterte er traurig.  
„Für was?" Fragte Em. Er klang erneut verängstigt.  
„Um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht Hirntod ist. Jetzt ist sie es noch nicht, aber es kann passieren. Falls es passieren sollte, können wir nichts mehr für sie tun", sagte er traurig. Emmett stöhnte und weinte wieder.  
„Ich werde nachsehen", sagte er. Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Niemand sprach bis Jasper zurück gekommen war.  
„Wo ist Carlisle?" Fragte Jasper.  
„Er schaut nach einem EEG", sagte Emmett traurig. Jasper seufzte.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass der Hirntod eintreten wird", sagte er.  
„Sie hat aufgehört zu atmen Jasper!" Sagte Emmett niedergeschlagen. Jasper seufzte.  
„Nicht wegen ihres Hirns", sagte er. Emmett seufzte. „Wenn du im Koma bist, sind deine Muskeln schwach. Die Muskeln, die den Atem stabil halten, hören auf zu arbeiten. Nichts neurologisch." Ich hörte Carlisle jetzt zurück kommen.  
„Ist es frei?" Fragte er.  
„In etwa 30 Minuten", sagte er. Carlisle nickte.  
„Okay", sagte er. „Wir werden hier das EEG durchführen. Ich will sie nicht mehr bewegen, als unbedingt notwendig."  
„Gut", sagte Jasper. Jemand schob etwas in mein Zimmer.  
„Geh, Emmett", sagte Carlisle. Em trat von meinem Bett beiseite.

„Heb ihren Kopf an", sagte Carlisle. Jasper hob behutsam meinen Kopf an und ich fühlte wie er mir irgendeine Art von Hut aufsetzte. Es fühlte sie merkwürdig an. Er schaltete es ein und seufzte. Ein Bildschirm schaltete sich ebenfalls ein.  
„Gut", sagte Carlisle.  
„Was?" Fragte Emmett erneut. Ich wusste, dass es ihn ärgerte, dass er sich nicht mit den gesamten Apparaturen und den Fachausdrücken auskannte.  
„Siehst du diese Wellen?" Fragte Carlisle glücklich.  
„Yeah", sagte Em.  
„Sie stehen für die Hirnfunktion. Ihr Hirn ist sehr aktiv", sagte er. Ich hörte ein erleichtertes seufzen.  
„Kann sie uns hören?" Fragte Alice wieder. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Einige Menschen behaupten, sie hätten alles gehört als sie im Koma lagen, andere dagegen sagten, dass es sich anfühlt wie schlafen", sagte er. Alice seufzte traurig.  
„Lass uns zum CT gehen", sagte Jasper. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Wir haben immer noch 15 Minuten", sagte er.  
„Also was? Wir müssen sie bewegen", sagte er traurig. Carlisle seufzte.

„Okay", sagte er. „Leanne!" Schrie er Richtung Tür.  
„Ja Dr. Cullen?" Fragte eine Krankenschwester.  
„Können Sie ein Bahre holen?" Fragte er höflich.  
„Selbstverständlich", sagte sie traurig. Ich seufzte. Einige Minuten später hörte ich wie etwas hineingeschoben wurde.  
„Helf mir Jasper", sagte er. Jasper seufzte. Ich fühlte ihre Hände unter mir.  
„Eins, zwei, drei", sagte Carlisle. Ich wurde geringfügig angehoben und auf die Trage gelegt. Es tat ziemlich weh. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Lass uns gehen", sagte er. Ich wurde hinaus geschoben, mit meinen gesamten Apparaturen. Ich war immer noch am Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen. Dann hörte ich ein Keuchen im Flur.

„Stellvertreter Smith", sagte Jasper traurig.  
„Jasper", sagte er höflich. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er.  
„Sie liegt im Koma", sagte Carlisle traurig. Der Mann kam herüber und umarmte Jazz. Em und Jazz kannten die Menschen, die auf dem Revier arbeiteten, sehr genau. Sie kannten sie und alle von Charlies Kollegen mochten sie.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte der Stellvertreter.  
„Alles wird wieder gut", flüsterte Jasper traurig. Der Stellvertreter seufzte.  
„Ich sehe euch beide später wieder", sagte er. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir haben ihn."  
„Gut", knurrte Jasper. „Lass Emmett ihn bloß nicht sehen", warnte er ihn plötzlich. Der Stellvertreter seufzte.  
„Er wird ihn umbringen", sagte der Stellvertreter. Jasper schniefte traurig.  
„Wir müssen gehen Jasper", sagte Carlisle traurig. Jasper seufzte.  
„Bye", sagte er leise.

„Pass auf Jasper. Sag Em einen Gruß von mir", sagte er. Jasper seufzte und ich wurde in einen anderen Raum geschoben, wo sie mich auf ein anderes Bett legten. Ich wusste, dass Carlisle Angst hatte mich so viel zu bewegen, aber es war notwendig. Die Maschine startete und nach kurzer Zeit war es bereits fertig.  
„Wir werden sie wieder zurück bringen und uns dort noch mal alles genauestens anschauen", sagte er. Jasper seufzte.  
„Okay", sagte er. Er klang so niedergeschlagen. Carlisle seufzte ebenfalls und half Jasper mich wieder auf die Bare zu legen. Er nahm die Aufnahmen und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Ich wurde wieder zurück in mein Zimmer gebracht, wo alle warteten. Niemand beachtete die Regel, dass maximal 4 Leute im Zimmer sein durften. Jasper seufzte.  
„Irgendetwas?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Wir schauen uns das hier an", sagte er. Emmett seufzte. Sie ließen mich auf der Barre, da sie davon ausgingen, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch einmal bewegt werden musste. Ich hörte wie Carlisle die Aufnahmen nahm und sie sich genauer anschaute. Er seufzte. Alle waren still während er die Aufnahmen überprüfte.  
„Nichts", sagte er traurig. Er seufzte ärgerlich. Ich fühlte Emmett meine Hand ergreifen. „Vielleicht hatte Gerandy Recht", sagte er traurig. Ich hörte ein Keuchen.  
„Nein", sagte Jasper aufgebracht. Ich war verwirrt. Ich hörte ihn aufspringen und zu den Aufnahmen rennen.  
„Dort", sagte er. Ich hörte Carlisle keuchen.  
„Gutes Auge", sagte er.  
„Was?" Fragte Em.  
„Eine Subarachnoidalblutung", sagte er traurig. Emmett seufzte.

„Was?" Fragte er verdutzt.  
„Eine Blutung im Gehirn, die voneiner Kopfverletzung stammt", sagte er leise. Emmett keuchte auf und nahm meine Hand.  
„Das könnte stimmen", sagte Carlisle. „Wenn es entfernt ist, wacht sie vielleicht wieder auf."  
„Entfernt?" Fragte Emmett und klang verängstigt.  
„Ja", sagte Jasper traurig. Er klang ebenfalls verängstigt.  
„Was wirst du machen?" Fragte Esme traurig. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Hinein gehen und die Blutung stoppen. Es wird nur noch schlimmer werden", sagte er traurig.  
„Hinein gehen?" Fragte Edward und klang verängstigt. Carlisle seufzte. Alice und Rose sagten nichts.  
„Ja", sagte er. „So schnell wie möglich."  
„Ich werde im OP Bescheid sagen", sagte Jasper.  
„Frage auch nach einem Team", sagte er. Jasper seufzte.  
„Carlisle!" Schrie Emmett.  
„Beruhige dich", sagte er gefasst. „Ich habe das vorher auch schon getan. Ich bin der einzige hier, der für so einen Eingriff qualifiziert ist", sagte er. Emmett machte ein lustiges, abgewürgtes Geräusch.  
„Still!" Sagte er. Carlisle seufzte.  
„Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen", sagte er nachdrücklich. Ich habe ihn noch niemals so überzeugend reden gehört. Emmett war still.  
„Bitte lasse es nicht zu", flüsterte er.  
„Das werde ich nicht", sagte er. Jasper kam zurück.

„Wann?" Fragte er.  
„Sie säubern gerade den OP", sagte er. „Zwanzig Minuten. Du hast auch ein Team."  
„Gut", flüsterte er. Emmett fing erneut an zu weinen. Er legte sein Kopf auf mein Bett und schluchzte. Ich hörte Rose herüber kommen, die auch schniefte.  
„Sie ist stark", flüsterte sie. Emmett machte ein Geräusch. Er fand keine Worte.  
„Oh Bellsy", hörte ich ihn flüstern. Ich hatte jetzt Angst. Ich könnte jetzt sterben, ohne ihn noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Das machte mir Angst.  
„Bitte sei stark", sagte er verzweifelt.  
„Wir müssen sie vorbereiten", sagte Carlisle. Jeder kam herüber und verabschiedete sich. Sie wussten, dass dies vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein konnte. Ich vertraute Carlisle zweifellos, aber jeder konnte mal einen Fehler machen. Alice schluchzte verzweifelt. Jasper seufzte und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Viel Glück Liebling", sagte er stockend.  
„Wir müssen gehen", sagte Carlisle. Alice jammerte lautstark als Carlisle mich herausschob. Ich hörte Emmett erneut um Fassung ringen. Ich wurde schnell den Flur entlang geschoben.  
„Carlisle?" Sagte Dr. Gerandy. „Was hast du gefunden?" Fragte er argwöhnisch.  
„Ein Hämorrhagie", sagte er traurig. Der andere Arzt seufzte.

„OP?" Fragte er.  
„Ja", sagte Carlisle und schob mich weiter.  
„Viel Glück", sagte der Arzt traurig.  
„Bob?" Fragte Carlisle plötzlich.  
„Yeah?" Fragte er. Ich wusste, dass er sich bestimmt schlecht fühlten musste, da er Carlisle das CT nicht früher machen lassen hat.  
„Kannst du meine Familie in den Wartebereich bringen?" Fragte er.  
„Selbstverständlich", sagte Dr. Gerandy.  
„Danke", sagte Carlisle. Ich fühlte wie ich durch eine Tür geschoben wurde, wo mich jemand anderes übernahm.  
„Geh dich waschen", befahl eine Frau. Carlisle seufzte und ging. Ich wurde zu dem OP-Tisch geschoben und anschließend heraufgehoben. Dabei hatte ich höllische Schmerzen. Mein Kittel wurde entfernt um meine Blutergüsse und Schnitte zu zeigen. Eine Decke wurde über mich gelegt um meine Würde zu wahren. Darüber war ich dankbar.  
Mein Herzmonitor piepte immer noch langsam. Ich fühlte wie jemand mir etwas mit einer anderen Nadel injizierte. Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich schläfrig.

Ich fühlte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, dass sich in meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und mich betäubte. Bevor ich irgendetwas von dem verarbeiten konnte, glitt ich in eine offensichtliche Schwärze, die noch friedvoller war als meine Leere zuvor.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel

-Reaktionen-

Das erste Geräusch das ich wahrnahm war ein Piepen. Langsam und kontinuierlich. Alles war verschwommen und in Neben eingehüllt, aber dieses Geräusch beruhigte mich. Ich hörte ihm glücklich noch einige Minuten weiter zu. Die Dinge wurden langsam klarer. Ich erinnerte mich, warum ich hier war. Ich lag im Koma und Carlisle hatte die Blutung in meinem Gehirn, die für meinen jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich war, entfernt. Ich fühlte mich so kraftlos. Ich war schockiert darüber, dass ich keinerlei Schmerzen hatte. Ich fühlte mich wunderbar, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es überhaupt nicht war. Ich wusste, dass das Piepen von dem Herzmonitor kam und ich somit im Krankenhaus lag, was wiederum bedeutete, dass ich nicht ok war. Ich versuchte angestrengt noch andere Geräusche neben dem Piepen wahrzunehmen. Ich konnte schwache Stimmen hören, wenn ich wirklich genau zuhörte. Ich versuchte es stärker, bis ich schließlich die leise Unterhaltung mithören konnte. Sie war furchtbar einseitig. Edward redete mit mir.

„Hey", sagte er traurig. Es klang als wenn er weinen würde. Ich hörte ihn erneut schluchzten. Ich wunderte mich, warum er so traurig war.

„Ich vermisse dich", sagte er. Ich fühlte ein Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen. Hatte Emmett doch Recht gehabt? „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Ich habe solche Angst. Das macht mir Angst, zu wissen, dass du vielleicht niemals wieder aufwachen wirst. Ich brauche dich", sagte er traurig. Mein langsam schlagendes Herz beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. „Bitte, bitte wache auf. Dieses Warten fühlt sich endlos an. Ich brauche dich hier zurück, mit uns. Ich will dich halten und dich niemals wieder loslassen. Ich brauche das. Du musst das wissen. Ich werde es dir später noch einmal sagen, wenn du mich hören kannst. Ich verspreche es dir, ich werde niemals wieder so lange zögern. Ich hätte es von vornherein machen sollen. Du hättest sterben können und ich hätte dir niemals gesagt, wie ich wirklich fühle", flüsterte er. Er war leise. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Ich fühlte wie er meine Hand nahm und sie behutsam küsste. Ich wollte es so gerne erwidern. Ich befahl meiner Hand sich zu bewegen und zu meiner Überraschung, fühlte ich wie meine Finger sich um seine Hand schlossen. Er stöhnte glücklich auf.

„Ja", sagte er. Ich drückte stärker zu. Meine Augen konnte ich noch nicht öffnen, dafür konnte ich aber meine Hand bewegen. Das war schon einmal ein Anfang.

„DAD!", schrie er lautstark. Meine Hand viel schlaff von der Anstrengung zurück. Es schien aber seine Stimmung nicht zu trüben.

„Edward?", fragte Carlisle besorgt. „Was stimmt nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen. Alle kamen herein.

„Was ist passiert? Ist sie ok?", fragte Emmett tränenerstickt. Er klang völlig niedergeschlagen.

„Ja!", schrie Edward. „Sie hat gerade nach meiner Hand gegriffen", schrie er. Carlisle keuchte.

„Geh", sagte er. Edward ließ meine Hand los und ging weg. Ich wollte sie zurück. Ich zwang meine Finger sich zu beugen. Carlisle seufzte.

„Endlich", sagte er. Ich konnte Emmett glücklich lachen hören. Jemand nahm behutsam meine Hand.

„Drücke meine Hand, wenn du mich hören kannst", sagte Jasper. Ich drückte seine Hand. Edward keuchte. Ich wusste er dachte, dass ich seine kleine Rede gehört haben musste. Carlisle seufzte erleichtert auf. Er kam herüber und zog meine Lieder hoch. Ich sah ein blendendes Licht.

„Gut", sagte er glücklich. Edward kam zurück und nahm wieder meine Hand. Ich drückte sie fest, wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen. Carlisle gluckste. Edward seufzte.

„Drücke meine Hand, wenn du gehört hast, was ich vorher gesagt habe", sagte er und klang dabei besorgt. Ich drückte fest zu. Er seufzte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Alice. Sie klang aufgeregt.

„Nichts, was dich betrifft", schnappte er. Alice kicherte. Edward seufzte. Ich hielt seine Hand fest.

„Bella, drücke seine Hand wenn du uns alle die ganze Zeit über gehört hast", sagte sie aufgeregt. Ich drückte. Sie strahlte.

„Ich wusste es!", sagte sie glücklich. Ich hörte wie Jasper zu ihr ging und sie umarmte.

„Kannst du deine Augen öffnen?", sagte Carlisle. Ich versuchte es und langsam öffneten sie sich. Sie fühlte sich so schwer an, als wenn sie 100 Pounds wiegen würden. Ich bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass der Atemschlauch entfernt wurde. Ich war glücklich. Er war sehr unbequem. Ich riss meine Augen, schloss sie aber bei dem hellen Licht augenblicklich wieder. Es war so hell. Carlisle seufzte erneut.

„Gut", sagte er. „Du bist wach." Ich öffnete meine müden Augen langsam erneut. Alle starrten mich traurig an.

„Bellsy?", fragte Emmett langsam. Ich seufzte.

„Gott sei Dank", sagte er. Ich lächelte schwach.

„Tut dir irgendetwas weh?", fragte Carlisle.  
„Nein", sagte ich, was ihn lächeln ließ. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Infusionsschlauch immer noch mit einer Flasche, die irgendeine Flüssigkeit enthielt, verbunden war.  
„Gut. Wir haben dich mit Morphium hochdosiert", sagte er. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Konntest du uns wirklich die gesamte Zeit über hören?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja", sagte ich.  
„Wer hat das mit der Blutung herausgefunden?", fragte er mich und wollte mich anscheinend testen. Ich seufzte.  
„Der andere Mann sagte, dass es bakteriell bedingt ist, aber du hast gesagt, dass es durch eine Blutung ausgelöst wurde. Jasper war aber derjenige, der es auf den Aufnahmen gesehen hat", flüsterte ich. Carlisle schaute mich beeindruckt an.

„Ok", sagte er. Ich lächelte. Er kam zu mir herüber und schaute hinter meinen Kopf. Das musste wohl die Stelle sein, wo sie mich operiert hatten. Es war genau neben der Schädelbasis, womit ich gottseidank meine gesamten Haare behalten konnte. Ich wollte nicht kahl sein.  
„Wie lang liegt die OP zurück?", fragte ich. Carlisle lächelte traurig.  
„Eine Woche", sagte er. Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Ich habe nichts mehr seit dem gehört, bis jetzt eben", sagte ich. Er nickte.  
„Wir mussten dir viele Medikamente geben", sagte er traurig. Ich seufzte. Ich fühlte mich so schwer. Edward beobachtete mich und schien verlegen zu sein. Ich lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich etwas entspannte. Alle schauten uns verwirrt an. Alice, Rose und Esme sahen verdächtig glücklich aus. Er beobachtete mich genauestens.  
„Ich auch", sagte ich leise. Er strahlte. Ich lächelte.

„Was findest du auch?", fragte Emmett. Ich seufzte.  
„Nichts. Nur etwas, was er gesagt hat", sagte ich. Emmett nickte. Edward kam näher und grinste wie ein Verrückter. Carlisle grinste. Er wusste, was er gesagt hatte. Genauso wie Alice, Rose, Esme und Jasper. Nur Emmett hatte von dem nichts mitbekommen. Er verzog argwöhnisch die Stirn.  
„Was?", fragte er jeden. Rose verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn nach draußen. Sie redete draußen leise mit ihm, bevor sie zurück kamen. Emmett grinste.  
„Du hast meine Worte beherzigt, eh Bells?", fragte er. Ich spottete.  
„Edward ist nicht prüde", schnappte ich. Er lachte. Edward starrte ihn an.  
„Danke Mann", sagte er sarkastisch. Emmett strahlte.  
„Jederzeit", erwiderte er. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie, anschließend atmete ich tief ein. Das Piepen bei meinem Monitor war mittlerweile wieder normal. Ich war so erschöpft. Jasper kam zu mir und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Er seufzte. Ich lächelte schwach. Er lächelte traurig.

„Deine Heilung geht gut voran", sagte er. „Die Schnitte sind beinahe schon zu gewachsen. Kein Knochen musste geschnitten werden, sodass es ein einfacher Eingriff war. Hast du irgendwelche Seh- oder Hörprobleme?", fragte er.  
„Nein", flüsterte ich. Er lächelte glücklich.  
„Gut", sagte er. Ich seufzte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Carlisle lächelte.  
„Schlaf jetzt", sagte er. Ich sah wie Emmett und Edward panisch wurden. Carlisle beruhigte sie.  
„Sie wird aufwachen", sagte er beruhigend. Er lächelte. Sie nickten langsam. Emmett kam herüber und küsste meine Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Emmy", sagte ich schläfrig. „Dich auch Jazz." Jasper lächelte. Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich liebe jeden", verkündete ich. Alle stimmten in ein gemeinsames Lachen ein, während ich in die vorübergehende Dunkelheit zurück glitt.


	14. Genesung

14. Kapitel

-Genesung-

„Bella?", fragte Jaspers sanfte Stimme neben mir. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Er und Emmett waren sofort da und beobachteten mich genauestens. Er lächelte mich an.

„Gut", sagte er. Ich lächelte schwach und seufzend strich er mir mein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er seufzte traurig und lächelte erneut.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er leise. Ich zuckte ein wenig mit den Achseln.

„Nicht allzu schlimm", flüsterte ich. Er nickte.

„Ok Liebling", sagte er. Ich lächelte ihm zu.

„Ich liebe dich Jazz", sagte ich. Er lächelte und küsste meine Wange.

„Ich dich auch", sagte er. Ich seufzte. Ich bekam immer noch Morphium in höchstdosen, was die Dinge etwas eigenartiger erschienen ließ. Ich wusste, dass ich weiterhin so viel bekommen würde, bis mein Kopf vollständig verheilt war nach dem Eingriff. Ich wusste, dass es schon sehr bald geschehen würde. Carlisle hatte die Fäden, während ich geschlafen hatte, entfernt. Ich wollte, dass dies alles bald vorbei ist.

„Ist dir irgendwie noch übel?", fragte er leise. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er lächelte.

„Ok", sagte er. Er griff nach den Knopf um die Krankenschwester zurufen. Zu meiner Überraschung, betrat Carlisle das Zimmer. Er lächelte mich glücklich an.

„Du bist wach", stellte er fest. Ich lächelte und er seufzte.

„Wir müssen einige Tests machen", sagte er. Ich nickte. Emmett beobachte mich genauestens. Er lächelte mich an, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Zaghaft lächelte ich zurück. Carlisle holte einige Lernkarten hervor.

„Das mag dir vielleicht ein wenig albern vorkommen, aber bitte beantworte die Fragen ehrlich", sagte er. Ich nickte. Er zeigte mir eine Karte, auf der der Buchstabe G zu sehen war.

„Was siehst du?", fragte er. Ich starrte ihn an.

„Den Buchstaben G?", sagte ich, obwohl es sich eher wie eine Frage anhörte. Er lächelte und nickte. Er zeigte mir weitere, einige mit Nummern, andere mit Formen und dann noch welche wieder mit Buchstaben. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kindergartenkind. Er lächelte.

„Ok", sagte er. Ich schaute ihn ein wenig amüsiert an.

„Dies testet Gedächtnis, Wahrnehmung und die Alphabetisierung", sagte er. Ich nickte. Er gab mir ein Stift und einige Papierbögen.

„Schreibe deinen Namen", sagte er. Ich kicherte und tat was er verlangte. Meine Hand zitterte durch den mangelnden Gebrauch ein wenig, aber schrieb es perfekt. Er schien glücklich mit dem Ergebnis zu sein.

„Schreibe jetzt einen Satz", sagte er. Ich lächelte und schrieb:

„Diese Tests sind wirklich grotesk." Er lächelte darüber.

„Gut", sagte er. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er gab mir ein Buch.

„Lese mir das vor", sagte er. Ich las ihm ein Kinderbuch, mit dem Titel Goodnight moon, vor. Er grinste während ich ihm es vorlas. Er nahm das Buch zurück und lächelte.

„Bist du noch irgendwie wund?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden dann die Medikamentengabe einstellen", sagte er. Ich lächelte.

„Ok", antworte ich leise. Er seufzte und küsste meinen Kopf. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Akte hervor. Er gab sie Jasper, der die Stirn runzelte. Die Akte enthielt einige Papiere. Er öffnete sie und las die Papiere. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich während er las. Er lief zu Carlisle herüber und umarmte ihn. Carlisle gluckste.

„Wir lieben sich auch", flüsterte er. Jasper nickte. Er gab die Akte an Emmett weiter. Em las sie schnell durch und lächelte dann auch. Er umarmte Carlisle auch.

„Danke", sagte er leise. Emmett lächelte und schaute dann zu mir. Als er meine Verwirrung sah, gluckste er.

„Esme und Carlisle haben jetzt das vollständige Sorgerecht für dich", sagte er glücklich. Ich lächelte ihm zu und schaute dann zu Carlisle, der mich ebenfalls anlächelte.

„Danke", flüsterte ich. Er strahlte und umarmte mich behutsam.

„Wir lieben dich", sagte er. Ich lächelte und erwiderte seine Umarmung mich schwachen Armen.

„Ich liebe euch auch", sagte ich. Er lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Jetzt brauchst du Zeit um gesund zu werden", sagte er. Ich lächelte traurig.

„In einigen Tagen wird es nicht mehr notwendig sein, dass du an eine Infusion angeschlossen bist. Wenn alles gut geht, können wir dich in einer Woche entlassen", sagte er. Ich lächelte glücklich. Er seufzte.

„Ich lasse euch noch ein bisschen Privatsphäre, bevor Alice kommt", sagte er glücklich. Ich wusste, Alice würde sofort kommen, wenn die Besucherzeiten beginnen und erst gehen, wenn sie sie herausschmeißen würden. Jasper lächelte und legte die Akte auf den kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett. Emmett war jetzt auch neben mir. Jasper lächelte mich an.

„Ich werde mal nach Frühstück schauen", sagte er. Ich lächelte. Ich wusste, dass er und Em hungrig waren und ich musste essen, obwohl ich keinen Hunger hatte. Emmett starrte mich an. Ich beobachtete ihn genauestens.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich. Er lächelte und seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er. Er klang unsagbar traurig. Das passte nicht zu ihm.

„Bist du ok?", fragte ich ihn. Er seufzte und nickte langsam. Er sah in diesem Moment wieder wie ein kleiner Junge aus. Ich seufzte.

„Yeah", sagte er heiser. Behutsam nahm er meine Hand und betrachtete diese. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Idee was er gerade tat, aber es schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Ich ließ ihn. Er küsste sie vorsichtig und hielt sie fest. Ich wusste, dass er mich umarmen wollte, aber mich nicht verletzten wollte. Ich schniefte traurig. Er ließ eine Hand los und wischte sich mit der anderen die Augen. Er schniefte erneut und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich wusste sie kamen manchmal und jetzt war es genauso ein guter Zeitpunkt wie immer. Immerhin waren wir alleine. Ich wusste, Jasper war taktvoll und würde warten mit dem Hereinkommen. Emmett schaute mich erneut an, als wenn er etwas zu mir sagen wollte, schloss dann aber wieder seinen Mund und blickte nach unten. Ich seufzte.

„Emmy?", fragte ich sanft. Er schaute traurig auf. Er seufzte.  
„Ich hatte noch niemals solche Angst in meinem gesamten Leben", flüsterte er stockend. Ich nickte. Ich wusste, ich würde auch bald in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn er so weiter machen würde. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Mein Kinn bebte.  
„Das wirst du nicht", schwor ich. Er lächelte traurig.  
„Du wärst beinahe gestorben", sagte er. Ich seufzte.  
„Wir werden ok sein", sagte ich. Er lächelte mich traurig an.  
„Können wir uns dabei sicher sein?", fragte er leise, beinahe zu sich selbst. Ich hatte darauf keine Antwort. Er schaute mich traurig an.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er. Gewaltsam unterdrückte er seine Tränen. Ich seufzte.  
„Es ist ok zu weinen", sagte ich. Verwundert starrte er mich an, schloss dann seine Augen und ließ einen gewürgtes Schluchzen hinaus. Sein Kopf hatte den Weg zu meinem Kissen gefunden, wo er leise weinte. Er brauchte dies. Er war kein Typ, der so emotional war und seine Gefühle offen zeigen konnte. Es war hart für ihn, Angst und Schwäche, zuzugeben.

Er wollte stark sein, aber manchmal funktionierte es nicht. Jeder hatte manchmal solche Momente und dies war nun seiner. Ich fühlte mich traurig, bei dem Gedanken, dass er Angst hatte. Er war normalerweise sonst so fröhlich, lustig und liebevoll. Diese Angst und Trauer ließ ihn unvollständig erscheinen. Ich wusste, dass er Sicherheit und inneren Frieden brauchte, um seine starke Persönlichkeit wieder zu erlangen. Charlie hatte es ihm gestohlen und er hatte Angst. Dies dauerte nur einige Minuten, ehe er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er wischte seine Augen, sodass keine Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar waren. Er sah genauso aus wie vorher. Er zog den Stuhl so nahe wie möglich an mein Bett. Ich hörte ein leises Klopfen, bevor Jasper den Raum betrat. In der Hand hielt er ein Tablett. Er stellte es auf meinen roll baren Tisch und warf Emmett ein Bagel, aus dem Coffeshop von unten, zu.

„Danke", sagte Em leise. Ich dankte ihm auch. Ich hatte Cornflakes und Obst. Er achtete darauf, dass ich genügend aß, während er und Em ihre Bagels aßen. Zu tiefst in seine Gedanken vertieft, lächelte er mich auch traurig an. Als ich meine Brüder so beobachtete, merkte ich wie nahe wir uns standen Ich saß hier und versuchte mir mein Leben ohne einen von ihnen vorzustellen, was unmöglich erschien. Ich konnte mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen aus unserem Leben treten würde. Es war unfassbar. Während mir dies alles durch den Kopf ging, merkte ich wie tief der Schmerz für die beiden gewesen sein musste. Wenn einer von ihnen in meiner Situation gewesen wäre, wäre ich untröstlich. Kein Gedanke über Versicherungen, medizinische Medikamente oder Behandlungen hätte mich ablenken können. Ich war entsetzt. Als ich sie betrachtete, merkte ich wie stark sie eigentlich waren, solch eine gute Fassung zu bewahren und gewann somit eine andere Form von Respekt ihnen gegenüber. Jasper sah mich an und ich wusste, er sah was ich bemerkt hatte.

Jasper war schon immer der scharfsinnige in der Familie. Er konnte durch die Verkleidung und die aufgesetzten Masken der Menschen hindurch blicken. Ich hatte ein gutes Schauspiel hingelegt während ich bei Charlie war, aber hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft ihn zu überlisten. Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich kurz, immer darauf bedacht die sensiblen Bereiche nicht zu berühren. Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Ich denke, Carlisle will ab heute die Morphiumgabe stoppen", sagte er traurig. Ich nickte. Ich wollte von diesen Medikamenten loskommen. Es betäubt mich, was ich überhaupt nicht gut fand.  
„Vielleicht wird dir hinterher schlecht sein", warnte er mich. Ich nickte. Ich hatte mit so etwas schon gerechnet. Emmett runzelte die Stirn.  
„Können sie nicht warten?", fragte er leise. Jasper seufzte.  
„Sie wird bald abhängig davon werden", sagte er. Emmett nickte traurig.  
„Wann?", fragte er. Jasper seufzte.  
„Im Moment hat er viel zu tun, aber er will es persönlich machen um die Dinge im Auge zu behalten. Ich denke bald", sagte er. Em nickte schwach.  
„Alice, Edward und Rose sind gekommen", sagte Jasper. „Ich habe schon unten mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie sollten jede Sekunde hier sein."

„Ok", sagte ich. Er lächelte mir zu. Gerade als ich dies gesagt hatte, klopfte es leise an der Tür, bevor Alice regelrecht ins Zimmer hineinsprang. Sie lächelte mich an.  
„Hey", sagte sie. Ich lächelte.  
„Hi", sagte ich leise. Sie lächelte glücklich. Sie setzte sich auf einen anderen Stuhl. Seitdem ich so viel Besuch erhielt, standen mittlerweile ziemlich viele Stühle in meinem Zimmer. Edward setzte sich etwas näher zu mir und betrachte mich vorsichtig. Ich lächelte ihm zu. Ich wusste jetzt, dass er mich mochte, also war es ein wenig heikel. Rose stand hinter Emmett. Sie bemerkte seine Traurigkeit, sprach ihn aber nicht darauf an. Sie kannte bereits die Gründe dafür. Er lächelte sie kurz an, ehe er mich wieder anstarrte. Sie seufzte und küsste seine Wange, bevor sie zu Alice ging.

„Hey", sagte eine Stimme vom Türdurchgang. Ich drehte mich um. Carlisle stand dort und wirkte etwas besorgt.

„Hi", flüsterte ich. Er lächelte mir zu.  
„Wir werden jetzt die Morphiumgabe komplett einstellen", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich wusste, dass mir schlecht werden könnte, vielleicht würde ich sogar Schmerzen haben, dieses allerdings hing von dem Heilungsprozess meiner Prellungen und meiner Rippen ab. Ich wusste, meine Rippen waren konnten jetzt noch nicht vollständig verheilt sein, aber ich hoffte, der Schmerz wäre nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich war der Meinung, dass der Einschnitt an meinem Kopf nicht so schmerzhaft sein würde, denn sonst würden sie nicht die Schmerzmittelgabe einstellen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass ich mich gut fühlen würde. Er kam zu mir und drückte einen Knopf an der Infusion. Ich wusste, dass dies normalerweise die Aufgabe einer Krankenschwester ist, was mich berührte, denn er nahm sich Zeit um es persönlich zu machen.  
Auch wenn er jetzt mein offizieller Erziehungsberechtigter war, hatte er sicherlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Er löste einen beinahe leeren Beutel von dem Hacken und seufzte.

„Und jetzt warten wir", sagte er. Ich nickte. Ich war immer noch an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen, der regelmäßig piepte. Ich hatte ein Oximeter (Oximeter ist ein Blutsauerstoffmessgerät) an meinem Zeh, um den Sauerstoffgehalt in meinem Blut zu messen. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies heute sicherlich nicht entfernt werden würde. Ich seufzte. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Emmett das Geschehen, so als wenn die Symptome sofort angezeigt werden würde. Jasper seufzte.  
„Gib ihm ein bis zwei Stunden", sagte er düster. Emmett runzelte die Stirn. „Sobald ihr Körper feststellte, dass es weg ist, wird es passieren. Im Moment ist es immer noch in ihrem Kreislauf. Wenn dies auch verschwunden ist, wird ihr Körper danach flehen." Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will nicht, dass mir schlecht wird", flüsterte ich. Jasper lächelte traurig.  
„Es ist nur vorübergehend", sagte er. Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm werden. Du warst noch nie drogenabhängig oder?", fragte er ernst. Ich grinste ihn an.  
„Nein Jasper", versicherte ich ihm. Er lächelte.  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht gedacht", sagte er glücklich. „Dies wird sich auch darauf auswirken, wie sehr du es zurück haben werden willst. Menschen, die bereits abhängig ist oder es vorher waren, werden wesentlich schneller auch davon abhängig." Ich nickte. Emmett seufzte.  
„Ich hoffe, sie ist es nicht", sagte er. Ich seufzte erneut. Alice runzelte die Stirn und kam herüber.  
„Also bist du high im Moment?", fragte sie scherzhaft. Ich lachte und alle anderen grinsten.  
„Ich denke ein bisschen", sagte ich. Jasper nickte, bestätigte meinen Verdacht. Alice lachte.  
„Das ist lustig", sagte sie.

Ich lächelte bei der Vorstellung auch ein wenig. So hatte ich die Sache noch nie gesehen. Das Krankenhaus, um nicht meinen gesetzlichen Erziehungsberechtigten zu erwähnen, hatte mich high gemacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas jemals sagen würde. Sie kicherte und küsste meine Wange. Glücklich setzte sie sich auf Jaspers Knie. Edward hatte immer noch nicht seinen Blick von mir abgewandt. Er beobachte mich genauestens. Kurz lächelte er mich an, als unsere Blicke sich trafen. Ich errötete, woraufhin Alice die Stirn runzelte. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was ich momentan sah und lächelte.  
„Aw!", sagte sie glücklich. Ich errötete stärker, was Emmett wiederwillig glucksen ließ. Rose kicherte auch. Ich ärgerte mich und starrte Alice an.  
„Ja?", fragte ich. Sie lächelte glücklich.  
„Ihr beide seid so unbeholfen, das ist süß!", sagte sie. Ich starrte sie an.  
„Alice", sagte Edward und klang völlig verlegen.  
„Oh halt den Mund Edward", sagte sie glücklich. Sie lächelte mir zu.  
„Also?", fragte sie. Ich starrte sie an.

„Also was?", fragte ich sie. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Hat er dich schon nach einem Date gefragt?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Ich starrte sie an.  
„Du warst immer im Zimmer, wenn er da war", sagte ich absichtlich. Sie lächelte.  
„Alle raus!", befahl sie. „Außer Edward. Er wird hier bleiben, solange bis er sie gefragt hat." Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Rose und Alice zogen meine Brüder mit heraus. Ich war sicher, dass ich mittlerweile tomatenrot angelaufen war. Alice lächelte mir zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Unbeholfen seufzte ich. Edward setzte sich auf Emmetts Stuhl. Aus Angst, dass mein Gesicht bei noch weiteren erröten explodieren würde, wich ich seinem Blick aus. Er seufzte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie sie sich verhalten hat", flüsterte er. Ich lachte leise. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
„Meinst du das wirklich ernst, was du vorher gesagt hast?", fragte ich. Er errötete auch ein wenig.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir anders sagen", sagte er leise. Ich lächelte.  
„Aber du meinst es so?", fragte ich. Ich wollte keine falschen Eindrücke gewinnen.  
„Ja", sagte er. Ich lächelte traurig.  
„Ich auch", sagte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Wirklich?", fragte er. Ich nickte und fühlte wie ich immer mehr errötete. Er lächelte.  
„Geht es zu schnell?", fragte er leise. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich so lange", sagte er. Ich seufzte und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich denke, es ist in Ordnung", sagte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Ich denke auch. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen", sagte er. Ich lächelte.  
„Also", sagte er und zögerte ein wenig. „Bella, willst du meine Freundinn sein?", fragte er verlegen. Ich wusste, dass er unsicher war, wie er es formulieren sollte. Ich lächelte und nickte.

„Ja", sagte ich. Er lächelte und atmete tief ein. Für einige Minuten sah er mich nachdenklich an, bevor er sich dann zu mir lehnte und meine Wange küsste.  
„Ich kann dies jetzt machen", sagte er glücklich. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er grinste.  
„Sollen wir sie wieder herein holen?", fragte er. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich denke schon", sagte ich ein wenig unbeholfen. Er lächelte und ging zur Tür.  
„Bist du jetzt glücklich?", fragte er sarkastisch. Alice quietschte lautstark, rannte dann ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorher Edward gesessen hatte. Sie lächelte.  
„Wir könnten letztendlich Schwestern werden!", kreischte sie. Edward verdrehte die Augen.

„Alice beruhige dich", sagte er wütend. Sie spottete.  
„Nein!", sagte sie empört. Rose lächelte auch. Emmett sah glücklicher aus. Jasper lächelte mich und Alice an.  
„Fühlst du bereits irgendetwas?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Er lächelte.  
„Gut", sagte er. Ich lächelte.  
„Ich bin schon wieder müde", sagte ich. Er lächelte.  
„Das ist schon praktisch vorprogrammiert. Die Heilung ist ein sehr anstrengender Vorgang für den Körper. Wirklich anstrengend", sagte er leise. Edward lächelte mich glücklich an. Er schaute mich jetzt anders an. Nicht mehr so unsicher, sondern neugierig und liebevoll. Alle Emotionen, die er unterdrückt hatte, zeigten sich jetzt in seinem Gesicht. Er war nicht mehr so angespannt wie vorher. Ich hatte seine Anspannung die gesamte Zeit über nicht wirklich sehen können, erst jetzt, als ich ihn ohne jegliche Anspannung sah. Es hatte eine starke Veränderung in ihm ausgelöst. Er saht jetzt viel natürlicher, fast so, als wenn er lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte.

Sein Lächeln war jetzt viel offener, was ihn glücklicher wirken ließ. Alice schien dieselben Dinge zu bemerken wie ich. Als Rose sah, dass Jaspers ehemaliger Stuhl frei war, setzte sie sich. Sie lächelte mich an.  
„Ich freue mich für dich", sagte sie freundlich. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Ich erröte ein wenig, was alle anderen im Raum grinsen ließ. Ich seufzte. Emmett verlangte von Alice seinen Stuhl zurück. Er bot ihr an, auf seinen Knie zu sitzen, was sie lachend ablehnte. Sie entschied sich für einen anderen Stuhl. Rose ließ Jasper auch sitzen. Edward hatte seinen Stuhl auch viel näher herangezogen, sodass wir jetzt zusammen sein konnten. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie wie eine Touristenattraktion.  
Alle saßen um mein Bett herum und ließen nur ausreichend Platz für Carlisle oder die Krankenschwester, wenn sie durch mussten.  
„Schlaf", befahl Jasper streng.

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Ich war müde. „Du wirst du besser fühlen, wenn du es tust." Er ging zu meinem Bettende und legte eine weitere Decke über mich. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an. Ich war kurz davor einzuschlafen. Alle unterhielten sich leise, während ich erneut in das Land-der-Träume glitt.


	15. Epilog

15. Kapitel

-Epilog-

Eine Woche später:

Über das Wochenende stellte ich fest, wie langweilig Krankenhäuser eigentlich waren.  
Nachdem die Morphiumgabe eingestellt worden war, war mir einen Tag lang nur schlecht. Emmett, wie er nun mal so war, wurde natürlich panisch und ließ mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als Carlisle ihn regelrecht herausschmiss, um nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen, redete er kaum ein Wort mit den anderen, bis er mich am nächsten Tag lebend sah. Erst dann besserte sich seine Stimmung und er entschuldigte sich bei jedem für sein Verhalten.

Jasper war sehr viel nachsichtiger mit meiner Genesung als Emmett. Er hatte immer ein Medizinbuch dabei, wenn er mich besuchte und kontrollierte damit den Fortschritt meiner Genesung, auch wenn Carlisle ihm sagte, dass es bei jedem Menschen anders verlief.  
Meine Heilung verlief genauso wie in seinem Buch, was ihn unendlich glücklich machte. Am 5. Tag im Krankenhaus erlaubte mir Carlisle kurzfristig aufzustehen. Eine Weile ging ich durch die Gegend, bis ich müde wurde und mich wieder ins Bett legte. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies eine völlig normale Reaktion bei Koma-Patienten war, denn die Muskeln mussten sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen genutzt zu werden.

Am 7. Tag war mir so langweilig, dass ich am liebsten wieder ins Koma fallen wollte.  
Ich war so glücklich, als Carlisle zu mir kam und mir sagte, dass ich jetzt mit ihnen nach Hause kommen dürfte. Er war die ganze Zeit über bei mir im Krankenhaus geblieben - auch wenn er keine Schicht hatte - um persönlich auf mich zu achten.  
„Alice holt gerade Kleidung von zu Hause. Wenn sie da ist, können wir gehen", sagte er. Ich nickte glücklich und wartete ungeduldig auf sie. Meine Infusion wurde mir gestern entfernt und heute Morgen dann auch der Herzmonitor. Jetzt saß ich in dem Stuhl neben meinem Bett und schaukelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß hin und her.  
Charlies Gerichtsverhandlung fand zwei Tage, nachdem ich aufgewacht war, statt.

Jetzt würde er für eine lange Zeit im Gefängnis sitzen. Ein Polizeibeamter war zu mir gekommen, um meine Aussage aufzunehmen, womit er mich zwang, mich an alles, was in einem Leben geschehen war zu erinnern. Meine Aussage und Emmett und Jaspers Bezeugung wurden benötigt, um ihn inhaftieren zu können. Alle waren schockiert, als er auf schuldig plädierte, besonders sein Rechtsanwalt war erzürnt über sein Verhalten. Mit Charlies Inhaftierung und meinen neuen Vormündern, schien mein Leben von nun an leichter zu werden.  
„Ist dir langweilig Bellsy?", fragte Emmett scherzhaft. Er hatte mich dies in den letzten Tagen ununterbrochen gefragt, da er mittlerweile selbst gelangweilt von Krankenhäusern war. Ich hatte ihm bei vielen Gelegenheiten gesagt, dass er nach Hause gehen könne und dass er mir gut gehen würde, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören.

Er war immer solange bei mir geblieben, bis Carlisle und die Krankenschwester ihn gezwungenermaßen herausschmissen, was zum Glück nur einmal geschah, als er dringend Schlaf benötigte.  
„Ja", sagte ich entschlossen. Er lächelte mich an und umarmte mich. Es war ihm egal, dass mir langweilig war, aber er war erleichtert und glücklich, dass ich wieder wach und gesund war, nach allem was passiert war.  
„Wir werden bald zu Hause sein und dann kannst du Edward sehen", foppte er mich. Ich errötete dabei. Emmett hatte mich und Edward die ganze Zeit über aufgezogen, um somit die anderen zu unterhalten.  
„Uh uh", sagte ich emotionslos, darauf bedacht, keine Miene zu verziehen. Ich wollte es nicht zulassen, dass mein Bruder mir weiter auf die Nerven ging, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchen mochte.

„Hier ist Alice", sagte er und wechselte somit das Thema. Augenblicklich drehte ich mich zur Tür, wo Alice stand und eine Tasche in den Armen hielt. Sie strahlte und winkte mir zu, als ich aufstand und zu ihr schaute, bevor ich zu meinem Badezimmer ging. Wortlos gab sie mir ein Pyjama, ich freute mich endlich wieder richtige Kleidung zu tragen, nachdem ich immer diese dünnen, rückenfreien Kittel anziehen musste.  
Nachdem dies geschafft war, band ich meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen um ordentlich und vorzeigbar auszusehen. Stolz öffnete ich meine Tür und sie lächelte als sie mich sah. Emmett kam zu mir und nahm meine Hand, so wie er es getan hatte, als wir noch Kinder waren, und schlenderte Hand in Hand mit mir aus dem Zimmer.  
Jasper wartete draußen auf uns und lächelte. Jasper ließ Emmett seiner selbsternannten Pflicht, mich nach draußen zu führen, nachkommen und nahm stattdessen Alices Hand und ging mit ihr. Als er mich sah, wirkte er glücklicher.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte Emmett behutsam und schaute mich an. Ich lächelte und umarmte seinen Bauch, als wir an einer Krankenschwester vorbeigingen, die mich freundlich anlächelte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Emmy", sagte ich leise und atmete tief ein. Er strahlte und seine Brust schwoll vor Stolz an, woraufhin ich gluckste, während wir die Etage hinter uns ließen und jetzt Richtung Haupteingang gingen.

Wie Emmett eben war, führte er mich stolz zu seinem riesigen Jeep und setzte mich hinein. In letzter Zeit war er auf alles stolz und er hatte auch keine Angst, dies zu zeigen. Alice stieg elegant neben mir ein, während Jasper vorne einstieg und mich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.  
„Endlich", sagte ich und streckte mich ein wenig. Sie lachte ihr helles, glockenhelles Lachen und strahlte, als Emmett amüsiert vom Parkplatz fuhr.  
„Ja, finde ich auch", sagte sie. „Und jetzt leben wir zusammen!", schrie sie glücklich und man sah ihr die Aufregung an, als sie daran dachte. Ich lächelte und nickte bei der Aussicht auf mein neues Leben. Charlie mag mir zwar meine Kindheit verdunkelt haben, aber die Cullens und meine Brüder würden diese Leinwand wieder übermalen, sodass sie wieder völlig weiß war, ohne irgendwelche dunklen Spuren der Vergangenheit. Mit dem Beginn des Heilungsprozesses war es beinahe soweit. Ich wusste, dass vor mir noch einige Hürden lagen, aber keine war so schlimm wie die von Charlie. Niemand könnte mich jemals wieder so verletzten, wie er es getan hatte, jetzt wo ich den Schutz der Liebe, meine Familie und meine Freunde an meiner Seite hatte. Alice schwieg während der Fahrt und ließ Emmett seinen abscheulichen Lieblingsradiosender wählen. Niemand in diesem Auto mochte Metal, aber Emmett. Er drehte die Lautsprecher so laut auf, dass sie beinahe explodierten.  
Erst als Alice ihm drohte, die nächste CD zu zerbrechen, die ihr in den Ohren dröhnte, stellte er die Musik leiser.

Zwanzig Minuten, nachdem wir das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, kamen wir an. Emmett parkte sein gigantisches Auto, seufzte glücklich und sprang aus seinem Jeep, um zu mir zu kommen. Er öffnete die Tür und hob mich vorsichtig heraus, bis er mich auf meinen Füßen abstellte. Ich ging auf die andere Seite, wo Alice und Jasper sich leise unterhielten. Er lächelte mir zu, als ich zu ihnen kam und bot mir seinen Arm an, wie ein wahrer Gentleman.

Ich grinste und nahm sein Angebot an, er führte mich zur Tür. Carlisle war bereits dort, er hatte nur Alice mit Klamotten für mich abgesetzte und war somit vor uns losgefahren. Jasper lächelte wissend während er mich zur Tür führte und diese vorsichtig öffnete.  
Ich liebte dieses Haus bereits, obwohl ich noch nicht wirklich lange hier gelebt hatte. Mit diesem Haus verband ich nur glückliche Erinnerungen, keine Gewalt oder Ängste, trotz der Verfassung in der ich war, als ich hierherkam. Auch die Ereignisse, die hier geschehen waren, wie die Halluzinationen und Charlies Rückkehr, würden mich nie denken lassen, dass dies hier irgendwie ein schlechter Ort sein könnte. Es war mein sicherer Hafen inmitten einer grausamen, unfairen Welt.  
„Ich glaube, du hast etwas, was mir gehört", sagte eine samtartige Stimme neben mir. Schockiert sprang ich zurück und errötete bei Edwards Worten. Jasper grinste und übergab meinen Arm an Edward, weswegen Emmett sich hinter uns räusperte. Ich grinste ihn an und er seufzte, ihm gefiel die Zuneigung zwischen Edward und mir nicht, egal wie klein sie auch sein mochte. Er würde immer der überfürsorgliche Bär bleiben, auch wenn es scheinheilig war. Ich hatte noch nie ein zärtlicheres und schamloseres Paar gesehen als Emmett und Rosalie. Edward lächelte und führte mich hinter Jasper und Alice ins Haus.

„Bist du ok?", fragte er und lächelte zaghaft. Ich lächelte augenblicklich, nickte und errötete. Wir waren noch in der peinlichen Phase einer Beziehung, obwohl einige Tage in einem kleinen Krankenhauszimmer eingesperrt zu sein, viel Zeit für Gespräche bietet, da es nicht viel anderes zu tun gibt. Nun gab es nicht mehr viele Dinge, die ich nicht über ihn wusste und umgekehrt war es nicht anders. Er schien jedes winzige Detail aus meinem Leben zu kennen, sowohl die guten Dinge, als auch die schlechten.

„Ich bin froh, von dort weg zu sein", sagte ich, was ihn verständnisvoll lächeln ließ. Ich tat ihm leid, als ich an dieses Bett regelrecht angekettet war und mich nicht bewegen durfte. Ich durfte auch jetzt noch nicht alles machen, was ich wollte, aber es war um einiges besser. Ich plante sogar schon, mit Alice und Rose zur Schule zu gehen, sobald ich vollständig gesund war.  
„Ich bin auch froh", sagte er und schaute mich an. Ich lächelte als er mich zu der Couch im leeren Wohnzimmer führte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und lehnte mich entspannt zurück, er tat das gleiche.  
„Bella?", fragte er und schaute mich dabei neugierig an. Ich lächelte und blickte ihn an. Er sah mich sorgfältig an und auch ein wenig zögerlich, während er sich mir näherte und sich zu mir beugte.  
„Kann ich etwas versuchen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ich schaute ihn an und nickte. Er lächelte sein perfektes, schiefes Lächeln, was mich auch lächeln ließ. Er lehnte sich zu mir und zog mich hoch, sodass er seine Stirn an meine pressen konnte.

„Sag mir, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst", befahl er sanft. Ich nickte und er rutschte noch näher an mich heran, jetzt war sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von meinem entfernt. Bevor ich wusste, was ich machen sollte, pressten sich seine Lippen sanft und schnell auf meine. Ich genoss dieses Gefühl. Er zog sich lächelnd zurück und umarmte mich.  
„Ich kann das jetzt tun", sagte er und wiederholte damit den gleichen Satz, den er auch im Krankenhaus zu mir gesagt hatte, als er mich auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Ich lief tomatenrot bei dieser neuen Zuneigung an und er lächelte.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte er und schaute mich glücklich an. Ich strahlte.

Ich war zu Hause.


End file.
